Accalia
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: Accalia just found out she's a werewolf. She ends up moving into the Sanctuary and leaves her old life behind. Henry is obviously intrested in her, and so is Will. Kate hates her. And she's got the dificult choice of staying a werewolf or giving it up.
1. 1 Werewolf

**Accalia****POV**

I willed my eyes to look anywhere but at Connie, my boss, lying on the ground. Dead. I hadn't meant to kill her or even to hurt her I had just lost my temper and then I became a-a monster it was the only word I could think of to describe what I had become.

What had I become? A Monster was the easy answer but I was still the same Accalia inside I still loved Mexican food and still hated the color pink. But I had

Killed someone! Me, who hated even squishing an ant, had killed my boss.

I grabbed my phone and typed in a 9 and two 1s then shut it. There wasn't anything the doctors could do for her now. Things were becoming fuzzy around the edges and then I blacked out.

When I woke up there was a man there. If this had been a normal day I would have thought he was totally cute and been all flirty, but today was definitely not a normal day. "St-stay away from me." I said it was barely more than a whisper.

"I won't hurt you." He said knelling in front of me.

"But I might hurt you."

"It's ok I know what you are and I know a place where you'll be safe"

"You mean where everyone else will be safe from me. I'm a monster." He looked hurt like I was insulting him.

"I'm like you and I know how you feel believe me but you can't stay out here you need to go somewhere safe." He offered me a hand. I hesitated I really didn't want to hurt him he seemed like a really sweet guy but if what he said was true and I was like him then maybe…I don't know I'm still sort of out of it but I did know that I wanted to go with him wherever he was taking me so I took his hand and walked to his car.

**HPOV**

What she had been saying was the same sort of things I had been thinking before I found a way to control it. I would help her get through this. But what if she wanted to get that surgery to get the werewolf part of her removed? A little voice in the back of my mind said. Then we wouldn't have anything in common and I'd loose her before I even got to know her. "Oh I'm Henry by the way" She looked up.

"Accalia."

"That's a pretty name."

"I guess. Well I used to think so. It means wolf or something like that. Just my luck huh?" There was a long silence "So where are we going anyway?"

"The Sanctuary."

"And what are you guys going to do make me so I'm not a werewolf anymore?"

"No!" I said a little too quickly and much too forcefully she gave me an odd look. "I mean Dr. Magnus will try to help you control it and then if you still want to get rid of it then…" She nodded.

"And if I decide to keep it?"

"Then you can stay with us or go back to your life I guess." She nodded. Soon after that we pulled up to the Sanctuary.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" She looked around.

"Come see inside." I said motioning her towards the door. The big guy met us as soon as we walked in and told me Magnus was waiting in the study and some other stuff but I wasn't paying attention I was watching Accalia she was walking around looking at everything The big guy shook his head and walked off. I could have sworn he was laughing at me.

**APOV**

This place was awesome! It was like a giant Castel mixed with an Art gallery and I'm sure there was some mad scientist's laboratory down stairs it was like the set of a movie or something. I was walking down the hallway after Henry to the study or at least I think that's what the big guy said.

Henry held the door open for me and I walked in there were three people inside A tall lady with long black hair which I assumed was Dr. Magnus, another girl who didn't even seem to notice I had walked in, and guy with brown hair who was cute-ish and defiantly Rebecca's type.

Rebecca! My best friend we shared an apartment and worked together she was going to think I disappeared or worse, she was very paranoid like that. What the heck was I supposed to tell her? _Oh yea sorry Becca I just found out I'm a big scary monster and I can't come home cause I might kill you like I killed our boss_.

Yea I can not see that going over well…I'll handle it later right now I needed to get settled in. "Everyone this is Accalia. I'm sure Magnus has already told you about her so I shouldn't have to explain anything." Henry said. Magnus smiled and walked over to me.

"I'm Dr. Helen Magnus; this is Dr. Will Zimmerman, and Kate." Kate actually looked up this time to scowl at Magnus. "Will can you show our guest around and Henry if you could get her some sleeping pills I'm sure she will need some after the day she's had." Will walked over to me and Henry started to protest but Magnus shot him a look and he walked out.

"So Accalia I assume then that you know what you are?" I nodded

"A werewolf." I said at the same time that she said "a class nine hyper-accelerated protean live form." Will shook his head.

"A werewolf." He clarified "Sometimes she goes a little over board with the descriptions" I laughed.

"Well then, I'm sure Will will be happy to show you around while we get your quarters ready." I nodded and she walked off.

We went down a elevator and stopped on a floor that had glass rooms and big computer screens. See I told you this place had a laboratory. Will walked over to a big fish tank and tapped on the glass a mermaid swam up I sorta freaked out mermaids were real?!? That was totally awesome! "This is Sally." Will said

"Sally? That doesn't seem like a mermaid name." I said looking at the girl.

"Well her real name is unpronounceable so Henry and I named her Sally." I smiled involuntarily at the mention of Henry and covered it up with a little laugh at the story. We saw some two faced guy who really sorta creped me out, A super cute thing called a Nubbin, A few unpronounceable names like a Kitapholus drocena, and then Ralphie from the name you may think oh it sounds harmless but when I looked in and saw it I almost had a heart attack.

"It's Kate's" Will said. I stared at him.

"It's her pet? That big scary thing is her pet?" I asked

"Well it actually thinks that she's it's mom." I shook my head

"This place just gets weirder and weirder…" Finally Will took me to my room. For some reason I was just in a good mood despite all that had happened today "Ya know I'm ok with being a werewolf there are a lot of worse things I could be. Like a Ralphie." I shuddered. "Though being a Mermaid would be totally awesome!." Will laughed "Thank you for the tour and being really super friendly and all." I hugged him.

I saw someone turn and go the opposite direction down the hall I waved to Will and as soon as he was out of sight I went to see who it was.

**HPOV**

I turned the corner and saw Accalia hug Will smiling. I sighed I knew it wouldn't last. everyone knows he's the Knight in shining armor while I'm just the werewolf hmm this sorta sounds like that book…I can't remember the name but it doesn't matter it ends the same I never get the girl.

"Henry!" I turned around

"Accalia, Hey. I thought I might have been going in the wrong direction or something so I turned around." I said

"Well you weren't." She said we both turned around and walked back to her room. I remember the sleeping pills and pulled the bottle out of my pocket. "Thank you."

"For bring you the sleeping pills? It was no big deal Magnus has a ton."

"No for everything, for being so nice to me, for bringing me here, and for being like me." She smiled at me.

"I don't think anyone has ever thanked me for being a werewolf before." I laughed.

"Well that's cause they didn't know who awesome you are." She smiled at me again then she hugged me and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed and hoped she didn't notice but she giggled letting me know she had.

"Well good night."

"See you tomorrow."


	2. 2 This Is Right

**HPOV**

I walked down the hall back towards my room Kate caught up with me. We walked along in silence for a while till she spoke.

"She's one lucky girl" She said

"Lucky? She's had just about the worst day of her life she found out she was a werewolf, killed someone, and ended up here." I said looking at her like she was crazy which she obviously was

"But she has you to help her get through it all. So she's lucky." Kate turned off and walked towards her room in the other direction before I could ask what she meant.

**APOV**

I woke up to voices down the hall. Loud male voices. I sighed and looked at my clock 4:45AM Who in the heck would be up at 4:45 in the morning? I'll tell you who, the insane people and well things that live here that's who.

I got up there wasn't much point in trying to sleep when it was obviously impossible. I threw on the first thing I found, a pair of jeans and a black tank top, and put my hair in a pony tail and left.

It didn't cross my mind that these clothes weren't mine till I was half way down the hall. I decided to keep them, it wasn't like I had any other clothes anyway. I got to the door where the voices were coming from and pressed my ear to it. "Just because Accalia is like you doesn't mean you automatically get her." That was Will

"I'm not saying I do." That was Henry. I frowned, _I'm_ saying he does though…

"What _are_ you saying then?" I sighed. Boys…I debated knocking but just opened the door instead. They instantly shut up. "Accalia." Will said smiling at me. Ugh was I really going to have to deal with this? Really? I definitely was calling Becca later today.

"Hi Will. So Henry" I said trying to ignore Will as much as possible. "I got a tour of all the research part of this place but I'm more of a tech girl myself and I've heard that's what you do so…"

"Oh yea totally I need to go work on something anyway." Henry said

"Cool." I smiled. Walking out I looked over my shoulder at Will who did not look happy. Serves him right.

When we got down stairs he started showing me all the computer stuff and then pulled up that thing he was supposed to be working on "So what are you working on anyway?"

"I'm supposed to find the safest meeting place for Magnus to meet one of her old friends so she can get this abnormal." Henry told me scrolling through what looked like police camera shots of different places.

"Can I go with you guys?" I said excitedly

"Um, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, you are new at this." I pouted

"I _can _actually shoot a gun and it would help me get some experience here." I was really about to start begging. I really wanted to go on this mission; it would be like a spy thing! Gosh, this whole change was totally bringing out my little kid side…

"Well I'll have to talk to Magnus. I'll see what I can do" I smiled and hugged him. I was beginning to learn how to get what I wanted. "So how much of me and Will's conversation did you hear?" I sighed knowing we'd have to come to this eventually.

"Enough." I said

"And?" I shook my head what was there to say really? He looked at me for a second waiting on my answer and when it didn't come he just turned back to his work. Oh! I remembered something I thought when I was listening earlier.

"Just one thing." He looked up "I'm saying you do." He looked at me confused

"Huh?" I laughed

"You said that you weren't saying that you got me. I'm saying that you do."

"Oh. Ok."

**HPOV**

I talked to Magnus about Accalia going with us. Magnus seemed a little unsure but I didn't want to let Accalia down so I pressed it "I could watch her."

"Are you sure? Training a new employee on a dangerous mission might be difficult." She said

"I think I can manage." Magnus sighed

"Well if you're sure then go ahead."

**APOV **

The next day I was so excited! Henry had convinced Magnus to let me go with them. Kate had gotten me a gun but she didn't look too happy that I was going. Seriously what was her problem?

When we got there, Henry and I went up to a room in a building over looking the meeting place. I looked out the window, no one around but us. Henry radioed in to tell Magnus. "It's all clear up here" he said in between bites of his sandwich

"Really Henry? A sandwich?" I laughed

"Yes. I happen to quite enjoy my food." I laughed again we waited quietly, or as quietly as possible since I was still laughing, for Magnus to radio in telling us she was on her way. Then I saw two cars pull up. This was not supposed to happen. We watched as eight scary looking dudes got out of the cars and started searching the area for Magnus and James.

Magnus called up for a diversion and Henry told me to stay back incase they shot at him but I just shook my head and grabbed my gun and shot. Perfect shot, hmm I have better aim than I thought. Wonder if it's a werewolf thing…

Oh crap they _are_ shooting "Duck Lia!" I did, quickly, ouch. I looked out the window to shoot again and saw Will run across the parking lot and he was going to get hit. Don't ask me how I knew that, maybe I'm physic too. All I knew was I had to get down there or Will was going to get shot, and as much of a pain as he was I still couldn't let him die.

"I've got to get down there." I said to Henry

"What? Are you crazy? There are guys with guns down there!" He said

"Hello? I'm a girl with a gun!" I said twirling my gun around my finger. "and I'm a pretty good shot too!" I turned to leave but Henry grabbed my arm "Let me go." I said without even turning around to look at him. He did.

I ran out of the building and saw Will. I also saw a guy with a guy pointed straight at his head not to far away. "Will! Duck!" I yelled then I shot the guy another perfect shot.

"Accalia. Did I mention you look beautiful today." Will said. Ugh! This was so not the time or place!

"A proper thank you would have been enough Will." I sighed. We went to the rendezvous. I ignored Will the whole way there. Kate and James weren't there and everyone was on edge. I went back with Henry to the Sanctuary, time to see the Geek lab in action.

I didn't speak to Henry on the way there. When we got inside he had me help him, but we didn't speak about anything non-work related. It wasn't hard to run scans or find out stuff about the mob, it was really awesome software. "I cannot figure out how they're tracking us." He was studying the computer very hard, while I looked over his shoulder

"It's the radios! Massive duh! How did we not see that before?" Henry looked at the screen again

"Oh yea I knew that. I was just testing you…" I laughed. Even when I was mad at him he could still make me laugh. He called Magnus and told her what I found out. Then I got another feeling.

"Where's Will?" I whispered. He asked Magnus then he hung up "What?"

"He's missing." He looked at me "How do you know these things?"

"I-I don't know I just get these feelings that somethings wrong." I tried to think they only came to me when I was already paranoid because other bad things had happened and I hadn't sensed them because I wasn't worried.

"You're something special ya know." I smiled at him

**HPOV**

She was amazing. She was a mix of all the best traits of all of us here; she was smart, physic, a perfect shot, and she was beautiful. Magnus burst in the room, clearing my head of all the thoughts of Lia. She thought for a bit and then stopped "Thermo graphic scanners we use them to detect the canister"

"I thought his pouch was shielded to prevent that kind of detection?" I was kinda confused and Accalia obviously had no idea what we were talking about.

"It is, but after prolonged exposure even a sealed chamber succumbs to the effects of radiant heat." Me and Lia set to work trying to calibrate the scanners to pick the heat signature up but the best I could do was a five feet radius

"How's it going?" Lia said coming up behind me throwing her arms around my neck and putting her head on my shoulder so she could see what I was doing.

"Um it can only detect within five feet…"

"Five?" I nodded "Let me see." She sighed and I handed her my laptop and she sat down "Um Henry?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to calibrate it to that certain heat signature right now you've got it like way low so of course you'd have to be close to detect it."

"Oh yea, like I said before I knew that."

"No you didn't." She laughed. It was a laugh that sounded like bells. I was too busy listening to her laugh that I didn't catch that it was me she was laughing at…"There, it's only thirty more feet but it's better than five."

We got out of the van near the area where they thought they might be. "This thing gonna work?" The big guy asked.

"Yea, absolutely detecting the heat signature is easy it's the range that's the problem we've got to be within thirty-five feet" I heard Lia snicker

"Thirty-five feet?" The big guy said looking between the two of us as if we were kidding.

"You know I never have enough time with these things." I said. Lia laughed again

"You should have seen the original. If it weren't for me we'd have to be within five feet." The big guy just shook his head. We walked the streets watching for the screen to show the little light that pointed to where James was. It started bleebing outside one building but when we walked in it was just a few hobos eating. We walked out.

"Ok so maybe I didn't get the exact right temperature…" Accalia said embarrassed.

"Hey you did better than me." She smiled

"That's right I did." She laid her head on my shoulder.

When we got back to the sanctuary, having turned up no results before our system was locked again, we began to devise a plan to get into the mob leaders mind.

We went downstairs to get Sally to help us. She waved at Accalia, and Accalia waved back. I think this was the only abnormal that she wasn't disgusted by and that includes herself.

Sally concentrated hard but finally she couldn't do it anymore, hopefully that was long enough "I didn't know Sally could talk," Lia said looking through the glass

"She doesn't, only to Magnus. They have some telepathic thing or something." I said looking up

"But I can hear her." I got up and walked over to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm positive. I heard something before when I was down here with Will, or more I felt something, she wasn't happy. But just now I swear she said 'this is right'."

"What do you think she means this is right?" I asked her

"Well, I'm not sure but I think she means this." And then she leaned in and kissed me.


	3. 3 Something About Butterflies

**APOV**

_*two weeks later*_

I woke up that morning to a knock at my door. "Wolf girl. Magnus wants to see you." That would be Kate. For some reason I'd yet to figure out Kate hated me. At first I just thought that was her personality but she's only been getting worse and I don't know what her problem with me is.

"Ok I'll be there in a second!" I yelled towards the door as I tugged on some jeans. There wasn't an answer Kate must've already left. I grabbed a cute black t-shirt with gold writing out of the closet in my room. It seems like everything in this closet is black. I wonder if this is just standard Sanctuary wear or if this closet used to belong to someone.

When I reached Magnus office the door was open and she waved me in from behind her desk. "Accalia. Get a good night's rest?"

"Yeah I've been sleeping better lately."

"Good. Accalia sit down there's something important we need to discuss." I sat down in a comfy looking chair across from her. "Accalia I know you've heard about our treatments and also the surgery we have for people like you. You've been here for almost three weeks now and I think it's time we start discussing your options." She looked at me as if waiting for a response. "Have you been thinking about the treatment?" She asked me.

"Oh. Yeah. I mean I don't know I haven't decided yet." In truth I hadn't really been thinking about it at all. My 'condition' hadn't really come up. It seemed like everyone was trying to avoid the subject.

"That's perfectly fine. We should also go over the risks of the surgery as well. I understand that was what you wanted in the beginning." I remembered asking Henry if they would make me so I wasn't a werewolf. But was that really what I wanted?

"I don't know if I want to get rid of it. I mean it hasn't done anything since ya know…"

"That's perfectly fine too. I'll give you some time to think about it ok?"

"Yeah thanks." As I walked out of her office and pulled my hair over my shoulder I heard her gasp. I turned around "You ok?"

"That was Ashley's shirt" she said quietly. I stood there for a second. "I'm fine. Go on. Henry's in his lab if you want to see him." I left

I was walking down towards the elevator when Will caught up to me. "Hey." He said tossing his arm around my shoulder.

"Will stop." I said moving out from under his arm.

"What?"

"You know I'm dating Henry now at yet you just keep trying to flirt with me. Come on! Aren't there any other girls in this place you can stalk?" He mocked hurt. I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered something. "Will. Who's Ashley?" He instantly got serious.

"Ashley is Helen's daughter."

"Her daughter? Where is she?"

"She died a year ago."

"She's dead?"

"She was captured by the Cabal and turned into a killing machine she and others like her attacked the UK Sanctuary and right before she died she remembered Magnus but killed herself and another one of them to protect us."

"Wow."

"How'd you hear about her?"

"Magnus told me I was wearing her shirt. I'm staying in her room aren't I?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it was a good idea with it only being a year but that's where Magnus put you."

"I need to go shopping soon get some new clothes." It was weird to think I was wearing a dead girls clothing.

"I'll go with you."

"I'll invite my friend Rebecca! You'll love her she's just like me except she's single." He laughed and just like that the seriousness from before was gone

I walked down towards the lab and was about to push open the door when I heard Kate inside. I'm not typically one to eavesdrop but it's Kate.

"Come on Hank. You've got to know she going to get the surgery and she'll be out of here before you know it. And trust me once she's gone she'll want nothing to do with you. I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving." It was quiet for a second and I could only imagine what she was doing to try to convince him. Was this why she hated me was she jealous of me and Henry?

"Kate, stop. You need to leave. Now. Accalia's not like that I know she's not. I love her." He loves me?

"Whatever Hank. Your loss." She pushed out the door and I jumped back. "He's all yours wolf girl." She walked past me giving me a little shove as she did. I went inside.

"Hey." I said sort of awkwardly.

"Hey." Silence. "So um…did you hear all of that?"

"Most of it."

"Oh."

"Kate's a bitch."

"Yeah…so did you need something? I know you went to talk to Magnus is she letting you come with us on our next mission or something I know we kind of left you last time…"

"I actually came in here to talk to you about the surgery." His face fell "I mean about deciding on the treatment or the surgery. How'd you decided not to get it? I mean you seem so cool with it now and I'm like freaking out."

"Well it wasn't that easy for me either. Come on it's a long story we should go somewhere more comfortable." We walked up stairs and went to my room which had a big comfy couch next to the window. "I remember how scared I was after the first time I changed."

"What happened the first time?"

"I saved Will from this giant snake. I ran at it and pushed it and my out the window."

"Ouch."

"After that I couldn't control it and I would shift randomly. You don't do that do you? Shift randomly I mean?"

"No. I'm glad."

"I researched it some I never wanted to know any of that I figured if I ignored it it would go away kinda like having a disease I was all about denying it. Magnus told me that it wasn't a disease. But you know how it is, you can't sleep, the smells are all out of control, food tastes terrible." I nodded. Even if I hadn't shifted since I killed Connie I had experienced all those symptoms.

"At least I was warned about what was to come but still I had spent all my life working with abnormals learning to accept them even appreciate them but then I was one. I was terrified. You've held up better than me Lia. I wouldn't leave my room for a while refused to talk to my friends or anything." I put my hand on his arm.

"I'm scared Henry. I try to hide it because all of you are so strong and tough, saving the world day after day and I'm just trying my hardest to keep it together." I smiled at him. "It's so much easier when you have someone who understands you."

"Magnus tried comparing me to a butterfly once." I giggled "She said something about how I was in a new metamorphic phase and think about a caterpillar stopping in the middle of becoming a butterfly. I told her she was crazy the thing that pushed that snake out the window was not a butterfly. She said that there would be powers that I would acquire over time. So will you I assume. But at the time I was so afraid of hurting someone I didn't care about any of that I just wanted it gone. When Magnus told me about the surgery and how it would have a lot of risks I said I'd do it."

"You did?" I said shocked.

"Yeah at the time I did. Magnus told me that it might affect my thinking and the way I am, alter my personality, blunt my intelligence."

"You mean if I get the operation I might not even be the same person?" I remember when I woke up and thinking about how even though I just became a monster I still loved Mexican food and still hated the color pink. What if that changed? What if my feelings for Henry changed?

"We still don't know. There was this boy who was staying with us, Edward, he had the ability to see the abnormals for what they really were. We were in the elevator together one day and he started freaking out he must've seen the wolf in me. I told Magnus I wanted that operation for sure. There was a girl Ashley."

"Magnus's daughter."

"Yeah how did you know about her?"

"Will and Magnus told me. Go on."

"She was scared that I would end up being different if I got the surgery she tried to convince me that being an abnormal wouldn't be that bad. I told her to think about the ugly side of the abnormal world. And she said that we'd also seen its wonder, its beauty." He looked up into my eyes when he said that and I blushed.

"I asked the big guy what he would do. He said he wasn't the one who wanted to purge his abnormal nature and why would he deny who he was, he wasn't ashamed of it. He told me that it was a gift. But I couldn't see it that way it wasn't a gift to turn into that thing. He told me in time I'd be able to control my power then whapped me on the head and told me to get back to work…" I giggled again.

"So how did you end up changing your mind?"

"We were trying to find that boys brother and I smelt something in one of the evidence files that belonged to him. I was able to track him down and help out that family. When Magnus came to get me for the surgery I told her I changed my mind. I thought about Edward, Robbie, what I might contribute if I gave the powers a chance I guess I thought about some butterflies." He smiled.

"Wow. You know I never really wanted to get the operation." I said. "I started screaming when they thought I broke my arm just because I had to go to the hospital to get the x-ray. And what you said about no one knowing how it might affect how I am as a person. I might start hating Mexican food or start liking the color pink." I looked at him. "I might stop being in love with you."

"You overheard me telling Kate I loved you didn't you?" He asked. I smiled

"Just thought I'd drag it out a little. Make you wonder." I teased. He tickled me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I love you Henry Foss."

"I love you too Accalia."

"So have you come to a decision?" Magnus asked me.

"Yes I have. I've decided I don't want the operation I'll take the medicine and I'll learn how to control it."

"That's great!" She smiled. "and will you stay here at the Sanctuary?"

"If you'll have me. Magnus, I just..."

"Yes, Accalia?"

"I don't want to shift. Not for a while at least. I will eventually but right now I'm not ready for that."

"You won't have to. We can start you on a higher dosage than what you would normally need. No accidental shifting will happen. Accalia may I ask what Henry said that helped you make up your mind."

I smiled. "I don't know a lot of things but I guess he told me about some butterflies."

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you guys like this one I'd tried to make it long. The Stuff Henry refers to is all from Season 1 Episode 8 "Edward".**_


	4. 4 It's kinda my job

**APOV**

I was woken up in the middle of the night to people running down my hallway. I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes out of Ashley's closet; I still hadn't had a chance to go shopping yet.

I hurried downstairs to see what was going on. When I got off the elevator there were people everywhere. Some of them were on hospital beds getting treated for injuries and others were talking to each other in a language I didn't understand.

I found Henry on one of the computers and sat next to him. "What's going on?" I asked

"These people are Empaths from the Mumbai Sanctuary. There ship was burning and Magnus called Druitt in to save them."

"Who's Druitt?" I asked looking around. Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere with some more Empaths.

"That is John Druitt. Also know as Jack the Ripper."

"_Jack the Ripper!" _

"Yeah. He's also Ashley's biological father."

"Wow." I said.

"How's it looking?" Magnus asked walking over.

"Yeah not so good, Celine Dion should start singing about it." I rolled my eyes and Magnus gave him a look "Sorry disaster joke. Not funny."

Druitt appeared again with some more people and Magnus went to talk to him. "Magnus and Jack the Ripper? I don't see that at all!" I said

"Tell me about it." Henry said agreeing

When John disappeared again Magnus walked back over looking worried.

"Henry any idea what happened to the ship?" She asked

"Best guess about two hours out of Maputo the boiler exploded tore a hole in the hull." Henry told her.

"Alright, we may need your help bandaging the new intakes." She told him.

"Oh yeah come on doc you know about me and blood." Henry said shaking his head.

"I'll help." I offered.

"Thank you Accalia. Kate will tell you what needs to be done." I walked over towards Kate just as John came back with a girl Musa I think someone called her. She was bleeding and Magnus said she needed to be taken to the ER immediately.

"Hey Magnus asked me to help you." Kate looked up at me.

"Whatever. You take care of that side I'll take care of this one." Kate said without her usual venom. Maybe she was over whatever it was or maybe she was just tired of dealing with all the injured people…

I got to work bandaging the Empaths. "Come on." Kate said after we had been working for a while "We've done all we can for now they just need to rest and heal."

Later I was sitting in the lab with Henry who was working on a gun when Will came in. "Hey man Kate needs your help with the intake database."

"Can you do it?" Henry asked. I didn't even bother looking up from my laptop where I was trying to write Rebecca an email that would prove to her I was still alive and doing just fine.

"I tried but it looks like the systems fried." Will reached to touch something on Henry's table and Henry slapped him away.

"I'm a little busy here." He said

"Tell that to Mumbai they're screaming for our rescue and recovery logs ASAP."

"Molly's prime for a charge I can exactly bail on her right now." Henry said. I rolled my eyes, Will looked amused.

"Molly?" Will asked. I looked up and shook my head saying don't even ask.

"Modified O-Wave Linear Expeller." Henry said happily.

"Doesn't that acronym spell Mole?" Will asked. I wrote it down sure enough… I laughed.

"Well Molly is hotter." Henry said.

"Seriously Henry?" I said rolling my eyes again

"Dude it's a weapon not a woman." Will said.

"Clearly you and I have not dated the same girls." Henry said tapping me on the shoulder with 'Mole' I hit him. "Ouch."

"Ok look are you going to do this thing cause…" Will said checking his watch.

"Ok fine you're going to have to take over for me. Molly needs to be charged and assembled before the seams on the pulse magazine degrade." Here we go again. Henry is such a geek. But he's a cute geek. And he's my geek…

"Whoa ok you just made that up right? That means nothing to me." Will said.

"All you got to do is open the stock, remove the power core and charge it, reenter the power core back into the stock, seal the magazines, vent the shaft, secure the laser sight, and presto!" Henry said sitting down Mole and getting up.

"You realize you're talking to a guy who flunked Allen key, right?" Will said.

"Relax, you'll do fine." Henry said.

"I'll be here if you need help" I said laughing

"Oh, don't over charge the power core; you'll blow up the lab." Henry said. Um no he didn't not just leave me in here with something that is going to blow up!

"Okay, so no pressure then!" Will said. He looked at me. "Now um what did he say to do again?" I laughed.

"Give me that before you hurt someone." I snatched Molly away from him.

"Hey I am perfectly capable of fixing this all by myself." Will said grabbing it back.

"Ha as if." I said. He stared at me. "No seriously give me that."

"Meanie…"

"You are such a child." I said starting work on the gun.

"So tell me about Rebecca." Will asked after I had plugged in the power core to charge.

"She's fun trust me you'll like her." I told him. He looked at me waiting for me to continue. I sighed. "Ok imagine a blonde taller version of me who loves to party but is also passionate about art. Oh and did I mention you are just her type."

"Really? What kind of type am I?"

"Annoying." I turned back to the gun and started the next step of getting the gun ready.

Later Will and I were walking down the hall, after getting the gun put back together without blowing up the lab much to my surprise, when we ran into one of the Empaths who was talking to us in that language from before that I knew now was Zulu.

"I' m sorry I don't speak Zulu." Will said.

The man chattered on some more then started making motions, covering his eyes.

"Nozipho! One of the other Empaths."Will said

"Is something wrong with her?" I asked him. He spoke some more pointing to his head and covering his eyes. I had gotten one of those bad feelings earlier but waved it off since typically they were about Will and he was sitting right next to me.

"You can't see her? She's lost in the Sanctuary?" Will asked "Oh god I'm so sorry I don't understand…You can't you can't sense her anymore." Me and Will shared a look. This was not good.

"Ok come on" We took off down the hall and ran into Henry, Kate and Magnus. Nozipho was dead with her throat slashed. "Oh my god!" I said my hand flying over my mouth in shock.

"Bloods fresh 20 maybe 30 minutes. Her throat's been cut. Henry, Accalia get the security camera footage I want to know everyone who was on this floor in the last half hour."

I walked down to the lab with Henry. "It was my fault."

"What-"

"I had one of those feelings but I blew it off because they were just about Will before and he was sitting right next to me so I just assumed nothing was wrong. And now that poor girl is dead!" I started crying Henry pulled me close to him and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's ok Lia it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Shh it's ok." While we were standing there the lights started flickering "Come on." We ran down the hall and into Magnus office with the main computers. Henry got to work on the computers.

"We need to reboot." I said pointing out the problem on the screen.

"Doc I need to do a major system reboot can you live without your med servers for a few nanoseconds?" Henry said over the radios.

"Do it." Magnus radioed back.

A few tense minutes later the black screens began lighting up again. "Main servers coming back online now." I told him.

"We're going to head to the OR and check on the biotanks." Henry told Magnus

"Keep me posted." Magnus said.

We headed down to the OR about the same time Will was rolling in Musa. "Hey what the hell happened? Someone plug the microwave and the toaster in at the same time?" Will asked

"You got me. We're still trying to get all systems back online." Henry said. "How's she doing?"

"Life support is fried she's on backup. Magnus wants to keep her close." Will said.

"Alright we are back up and firing on all cylinders. Now tell me, who's your daddy?" I rolled my eyes. _I_ was the one who got us back online anyway.

Will stood there for a second looking at Henry. "I'm going to go…check on the other patients." And he walked out looking over his shoulder at me with a look that said 'he's lost it' Henry just laughed.

Moments after Will walked out of the room the door to the infirmary shut locking me, Henry and Musa inside. "What happened now?" Will asked from the other side of the glass. Henry just shrugged. I sat down and started scanning the servers to see what was wrong.

"Hel-lo?" Will said tapping the glass.

Henry sat beside me and started looking. "We're on auto lockdown. Get an override going now." I started the override but it kept blinking and saying 'override not available' Henry tried too but to no avail.

"Accalia!" Will said. I turned around. Musa was waking up. "Uh what was her name again?"

"Musa." I said and walked over to her.

"Magnus said something like…Bosa. Hmm, antlers…" I heard Henry say.

"Hey Musa. It's ok you're going to be just fine we've got you all hooked up."

"Musa!" Both Will and Henry said.

"Really you two? I've already been talking to her…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Right…Yeah…I mean I saw that…" Will said. Guys…

"Ok Musa we're going to get you some help soon. Right Henry?" I said.

"Dude I need help!" Henry said looking at Will.

"I know. You've got to get me in the room."Will said. I continued assuring Musa she was going to be fine and that help was on the way. It was working as far as I could tell.

"What the hell is going on? Accalia, we're completely shut out. Dude, this is very serious." I felt Musa grab my hand tightly I must've let the panic slip.

"Did you try _all_ the override commands?" I asked.

"I have no control."

"What about the radio?" I asked.

"I got nothing." Henry said. Crap. I am not going to freak out I am not going to freak out. I am going to stay strong and not let Musa know that I'm panicking.

Musa started shaking. "Guys!" Henry ran over to me. She pulled off her mask and started mumbling the same word over and over. Just then we heard someone clearing their throats from somewhere.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Big guy?" Henry asked.

"Where are you?" Will asked.

"I'm in an elevator." He said glumly. It reminded me out Eyeore.

"I know, I mean where _are_ you?"

"Will it's the original room to room intercom. I can't believe that thing still works." Henry said

"Hello? Hey!" Will said

"Hey! What's going on? The phones are dead nothing works." That would be Kate…

"Yeah we know. Henry and Accalia are locked in the OR with a patient and I'm stuck on med level."

"Were in some crazy lockdown mode." I said through the glass.

"What for?"

"We have no idea." I said shaking my head.

Will got the big guy to get us connected to Magnus who was locked in a cell with John Druitt.

"Magnus?" I asked

"Accalia? What's wrong?"

"It's Musa she's having seizures her heart rate is rapid but her blood pressures really low. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"First priority is to stop the seizure. Can you find a bottle of diazepam?"

"Back corner bottom left." Will told Henry who brought it over for me.

"10mg in an IV. Can you set that up? That should calm her convulsions"

I got the needle and injected it into the IV. "So what the hell happened?" Kate asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it isn't a glitch were locked out on purpose." Henry said. "The cameras are running but I can't get into a system that I created."

"How's Musa?" Magnus asked.

"She's stabilized." I told her.

"Good. Henry take the defib panels and charge them to maximum." She wants him to shock Musa? "Now shoot the electrical panel." Henry did as she said then threw himself on top of me and Musa when the eclectic light filled the room.

"Something just came out-What the hell was that?" Will said.

"It's not anyone inside the building it's the building itself."

Magnus and Kate argued about the creature that was the building for a bit before Magnus told us we needed to work on defense protocols. After more arguing we decided we needed to get into the catacombs and restart the main power.

"Knock out your security cameras as politely as possible." Magnus told us. We all casually moved towards our cameras and disabled them. She assigned everyone a job Will was in the ventilation, Henry was hacking into the network, Kate was climbing to the catacombs and I was taking care of Musa.

I was sitting with her when she ripped off her oxygen mask and started going on again in Zulu. Henry came over. "Oh I wish I could understand what your saying but I can tell it's not good. Something's bugging Ya." He looked up at the computer. "Hey it's searching for something."

I had one of those feelings. "Henry. Will's in trouble."

"I'm working as hard as I can." Henry told me. I felt another pang.

"Kate and the Big Guy, their elevator is falling!" Henry looked at me "Henry you've got to get control!"

My headache was rising I could tell what ever all this was, was about to happen. "Suck it electro this is my town."

"You got it?" He beamed. "Oh my god!" I ran over and hugged him we were jumping up.

"Ok what else do we have?" Henry said turning back to the computer. Then a security camera image came on. The machine in the main lab was mixing a lot of chemicals together "He's going to kill us all" Then power went out.

"Will did it!" I said excitedly. The lights came back on

"Ok we've got control back." I was standing with Henry looking at the computer. We had control of everything except the Main Lab where the machine was making poison. We ran down the hall to meet Magnus and Druitt. They were talking in hushed tones and no one seemed to know exactly what was going on.

Druitt told Magnus he would take that thing back and he did. He left right after with no destination in mind.

I walked down to the Main Lab to see the Empaths one last time before they left to go home. When I walked in Musa hugged me and began chattering in Zulu. I really wished that she could speak English I'm sure we could be friends.

Magnus told me she was thanking me for taking care of her and for listening to her even though I couldn't really understand.

"It's just my job. Saving the world day after day." I'm not sure if she understood me but she smiled at me and I smiled back. I was going to miss Musa and the rest of the Empaths.

Later I was sitting with Henry in his lab. "You did great today you know. I'm afraid Magnus and Will will probably want to steal you now that they know how good you are with taking care of patients." I smiled.

"Maybe I'll become a research assistant or I can go kick butt with Kate. I don't think she hates me anymore for some reason." I shrugged. "As long as I'm working here it doesn't matter what I'm doing."

"Were going to save the world." He said winking at me.


	5. 5 Friendships and Hardships

**EDIT: There isn't any difference with this chapter and the original one posted here except for the line breaks. I just realized they weren't showing up on here so I came back in and added them. I'm justing doing the chapters passed this one instead of going back for the first ones.**

APOV

Lots of things were happening. Not all of them were particularly terrible but most of them were less than desirable. I mean no one wants disgruntled abnormals or on the loose abnormals for that matter. Right now the breaking news was in London a big pterodactyl got out and was wreaking havoc on the city the same sort of thing had happened in Tokyo, Sydney, Rio and Lagos. Abnormals were acting up out of the blue for no apparent reason.

Everyone had theory; another Lazareth virus, but the symptoms were different; a change in atmosphere, but me and Henry's satellite feeds would have detected something like that. Then there was this guy Terrance, an annoying fish guy, which wanted us to initiate a global alert.

Everyone was splitting up Magnus was in Egypt looking at some dead sting ray thing, Kate and Will were in Mumbai checking out the cult of Kali, Henry and the big guy were at home and I was awaiting further instruction. To me that meant sleep until Magnus called me with something to do.

Finally after Magnus got back to London from Egypt I got put on the job of looking into an EM pulse I found out that there was a trace right around the time the abnormals started freaking out. It originated in Mumbai. This had to be connected to the cult of Kali.

"Accalia can you go to Mumbai?"

"Of course I can." I said happily. Glad to finally get involved in the action. I packed some of Ashley's cloths and was on a plane by that afternoon. On the plane a good while after we had been flying I got one of those feelings. _Will! _This wasn't good there was nothing I could do.

When I landed in Mumbai and got to the Sanctuary it was too late. No one knew where Will was and that didn't seem like a good thing. I walked in to a worried looking group.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Magnus told them "Accalia, you're here thanks for flying out we're going to need your help with this situation."

"Just tell me what you need."

"Right now we need to take a look at that statue Will found." Magnus said motioning me over. Me and Kate shared a look. Kate handed me a gun.

"Kate?" Magnus said turning back around.

"He's out there which means we are too." Kate said and I nodded agreeing. We walked outside. "Come on wolf girl we need your super senses."

"I have a name you know." I said annoyed.

"Yeah I know." She was quiet for a little bit "Look Accalia, I'm sorry about messing around with Hank. I knew how much you liked him and I shouldn't have done it. I don't even like him anyways."

"It's fine. Can we just focus of finding Will?"

"Yeah, whatever. So how's Will doing."

"Nothing else has happened as far as I can tell. I can't just find out whatever I want whenever I want it." Kate looked super worried now. "Hey, I'm sure if Will was in anymore trouble I'd have felt it. He probably just found a place out of the sun and fell asleep." Kate tried to smile but it was weak.

About that time I got a text. _Big Bertha's awake. That's one powerful spider._ "Who's Big Bertha?" I asked Kate.

"Some old spider that Magnus killed a few years ago, why?"

"Henry sent me this text." I handed her my phone. And she hit the call button.

"What do you mean Bertha's causing all this?" Pause. "Magnus didn't kill her?" Longer pause. "Okayyy. We're looking for Will. Accalia will talk to you later." She handed me back my phone.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"Basically, Big Bertha isn't dead and it and this macri thing is causing all these problems."

"Oh ok that sounds great…" A searing pain went through my head. "Will's in trouble. Again. We need to go it's bad"

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked. She looked scared.

"I don't know. I wish I did." I looked at her for a second. "You really like him don't you?"

"No!" She said a little too quickly. "I mean he's a friend." Kate's phone rang. She flipped it on speaker.

"Kate, you and Accalia need to get to this address. We got a pulse from there." Magnus said.

"On it." We said at the same time. We started running through the streets.

"What's your position?" Magnus asked us after going off for a bit.

"We're almost there" Kate grabbed my arm pulling me faster. We reached the warehouse and pulled out our guns and slipped in quietly. Will was hanging from the ceiling. Kate ran over to him and began untying him. He collapsed on the ground. "Call Magnus." Kate said

"No pulse." Ravi said pressing his fingers to Will's neck."

"Come on Will! You are not going to die on me!" I said as Ravi tried to get him breathing.

We finally got him back to the Mumbai Sanctuary and we were wheeling him down the hall he woke up, sort of. He was having some kind of attack.

"Kali! She's out there!" He said gasping.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Magnus said as the pushed him through the doors.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"He's in shock." Magnus told us.

"His organs are going into systematic failure." Ravi said pulling out the results.

"Oh god." I said my headache wouldn't go away and it was getting worse and worse.

"Accalia sit down your going to pass out."

When I woke up I had been moved to a couch in the front room. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was and what had been happening before I passed out. Then I remembered Will and ran down the hallway to where they were keeping him.

"You ok?" Kate said coming up behind me.

"Yeah. I hit my head pretty hard when I fell though."

"You should've sat down..." I rolled my eyes

"Have you seen Will? How is he?"

"I don't know. Come on let's go check on him." We walked into the room where Magnus was watching Will.

"God he looks terrible." Kate said to me.

"Unfortunately the Macri's absence from his nervous system is causing a hypersensitive immune response. I've stabilized him for now. Reduced the fevers, prevented more seizures. We're running tests." Magnus told us.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I asked moving closer to Will and putting my hand on his arm.

"I know a few treatments that could slow his decline but we simply don't know enough about the Macri nor its effects on the physiology."

"Any sign of Bertha?" Kate asked.

"All our resources are devoted to the search but it'll take time. She could be thousands of miles away by now."

While Magnus and Kate talked about Bertha and whispered to Will. "I should've stopped this. I can sense when something's wrong for a reason. I should be able to save you."

"Come on." Kate said putting her hand on my shoulder. We walked out of the room. "You know it's not your fault right? There was nothing you or anyone else could do."

"I know."

"Hey um I meant to tell you this earlier but I chickened out. You know how I was messing around with Hank? I was just trying to make you jealous so you'd back off Will. And now I realize how stupid that was with Will laying there dying. We could've been working together from the start and maybe this never would've happened."

"It's not either of our faults. We'll get through this. Will will be fine." I told her. She hugged me.

"I'm sorry about everything."

"Me too."

I got to video chat Henry and he filled us in on some more abnormals that had freaked out. He was on a boat heading towards Bertha's location. Magnus asked me weather I wanted to stay here or go there and I said I wanted to be with Will in case something happened and he took a turn for the worse.

"I don't understand how anyone was able to put together all this information. We didn't even know about the Cult of Kali or the Macri." I said

"Yeah you know this whole cult thing that's got to be like biblical old huh?" Henry said.

"Older in fact. There are legends of abnormals who were movers of earth, heralds of the great flood, whispers who could talk to all creatures. All these predate even the oldest Egyptian dynasty. Someone studied this as if were all fact not myth, and now they have control of the most dangerous abnormal on Earth." Magnus paused for a second. "I want to know who we're dealing with and where they've taken her. Get us back in the game Henry."

I said goodbye to Henry and went to check on Will. He was still sleeping then I got a pain and he sat up clutching his stomach "Magnus! Ravi!" I yelled. The two came running down the hall.

"Accalia we can deal with this." Magnus told me grabbing something to put in Will's IV.

"No, I'm staying here. I'm fine, really." I grabbed Will's hand.

"Help me! Help me find her!" He yelled. He began to calm down and I dropped down to him.

"Who do you need to find?" Will mumbled something. "What'd he say?" I asked Magnus. She shook her head.

"It's Hindi."

Ravi came in and told us that Henry hadn't been able to find Bertha.

"Will, he's speaking more Hindi now than English when he talks. He keeps calling out for Kali." Magnus said.

"Quite possibly a side effect of having the Macri forcibly removed." Ravi said.

"It isn't." We all looked towards the door. Kate was coming in with a boy. "Your friend is still connected to Kali."

"Are you certain?" Magnus asked him.

"If he still sees her in his dreams they can speak." He told us. He said Kali was some kind of sea spirt.

"Bertha?" Kate and I asked at the same time.

"Once the Macri chooses its host the bond can't be undone, even when the Macri is gone." The boy told us. He said Will would have to dance for Kali to get her to listen.

"Will has to _dance_?" I asked skeptically.

"It's the only way. Is there a problem?" He asked.

"It's just that I can't see Will dancing. Definitely not dancing _well_…"

Henry called again this time with more helpful information. A guy named Edward Forsythe was behind this thing. But we had no idea why or how.

I was sitting by Will when he woke up. "Will? Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" He jumped up.

"I have to go!"

"I'm coming with you. You aren't going anywhere by yourself. Come one let's get out of here." We rushed out.

_Accalia where are you? Is Will with you?_ Magnus texted me. I shoved my cell back in my pocket. We were pushing through the streets of Mumbai.

Will passed out while we were walking. "Shit Will. Wake up!" I shook him slightly. I really hoped he was connecting to Kali and when he woke up he's have some great insight that would fix everything.

"No!" He yelled jumping up. A ran after him.

_Accalia I need you on the chopper with me. We're going to go get Bertha. _Magnus texted me again.

"Kali!" Will yelled pushing around some kids. I wondered why no one cared about a crazy white man running down the streets.

"Will, what do you see?" I asked him. He was walking towards something.

"Kali, what are you doing? No! You must stop!" He clutched his head.

"Will are you ok?" I grabbed him. "What's wrong with Kali?"

"Kali. The end! The end of days!"

"Will calm down! All this yelling isn't helping anyone!" I grabbed his hands and made him face me.

"The great flood! The great flood is coming." He broke out of my hold and keep going.

"Will!" I groaned. He was making this babysitter job way to hard.

"Kali! Kali you must stop! The end of days! I must find her! How can I find her!" He started trying to talk to people on the street. Then he started laughing.

"Uh Will?"

"I can dance!" Oh god…This should be amusing… "Kali!" He yelled and then started dancing. Everyone on the street was staring at him and a few people looked at me. I just shook shrugged.

He finished his dance and began to talk to someone. Someone who wasn't there.

"It worked. You heard me." He said "Kali, please stop what your doing."

Kate and Ravi ran up. "What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Will danced, pretty well actually. And now he's talking to…Kali?" I said.

"The Macri is telling me there's danger." He paused. "I know, but I can still feel you. What you're doing…" pause "If you don't stop millions of people will die."

"What's he talking about?" I asked Kate.

"Bertha is making land. It's going to cause some major problems if it keeps going."

"The great flood! Oh god…."

"What flood?" Kate asked.

"Something Will said earlier. I didn't know what it meant…."

"This herald he doesn't respect you. He's only using you for his gain!" Pause. "Yes! I respect you! Your power is incredible but killing innocent people is not what you're meant to do." Kate was getting antsy.

"We need to get her to stop, and soon!" She stepped towards him.

"I know but we can't rush him. We don't know what will happen." I said stopping her.

"People are stronger now. If you hurt them, they'll hurt you back." Will said. "Oh I don't know but you don't have to do what he says. Please" He laughed a bit. It wasn't a crazy laugh this time. "I didn't have much of a choice. I had to get your attention didn't I?" Will crouched down. "What, what is it? What happened?" Will fell.

"Will!" Kate screamed and we both rushed over to him.

_What's going on? _I texted Henry. A few minutes later I got a call.

"Lia, this is bad. Really bad." He said

"What's going on?"

"Wexford deployed some missiles and really pissed Bertha off. She made a big wave, a really big wave."

"Where's it heading?"

"Everywhere!"

"That's not good…"

"How's Will?"

"He was dancing and then he talked to Kali and then something happened and he collapsed."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know. I got to go were taking Will back to the Sanctuary."

"Hey Lia, in case something bad happens, don't forget I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up then jumped in the back of the van.

Not five minutes after I hung up with Henry, Magnus called Kate. "You need to evacuate the costal areas of Mumbai immediately"

"Ok" Kate said.

"Accalia, are you sure you want to stay in Mumbai?" Magnus asked me.

"I'm sure. I think I can do more good here."

_**Hey y'all. Do you have any idea how long that episode is? Really flipping long! And I am soooo behind on this! This is the season finale from **__Last__** year! **_

_**I broke this into two parts so the next one is coming soon. I just wanted to get something up.**_


	6. 6 Friendships and Hardships Part 2

APOV

Once we were back at the Sanctuary and Will's IV was set up he began to wake up.

"What happened?" He asked

"You collapsed in the street." Ravi told him.

"Was I…Dancing?" He said confused.

"Yeah it was actually pretty impressive." I said laughing.

"I saw Kali. She was angry."

"She had reason to be Wexford fired on her." Ravi told him

"What happened?" Will asked.

"She started a tidal wave Will. It's on its way here."

"We have to do something. I have to contact Kali again." He said sitting up.

"No! You're too weak. I'm not going to have you dying on me!" I pushed him back down. My cell rang.

"Henry? What's up?" I asked.

"It's Magnus. Her copter went down and it's not looking good." He said

"Oh my gosh. That's terrible! Are they looking for her?"

"Wexford says he is but they aren't trying very hard." He told me. "Lia I'm so glad you didn't go with Magnus. If I lost you…"

"You aren't going to. And they'll find Magnus. If I know her she won't go down without a fight."

"I hope your right. How are things with Will?"

"He's awake and resting. I think he's ok for now."

"That's good. Tell him I said hey and to hang in there, he still owes me 30 bucks." I smiled a Henry's attempt to lighten the situation.

"Ok. I'll call you if something happens."

"Same. Be careful ok?"

"You too. Love you." I clicked the phone off.

"What's up with Hank?" Kate asked.

"Magnus's helicopter went down. They haven't found her yet. I'm sure she's ok though." I said hopefully convincingly enough to keep Kate from freaking.

"Ok." Kate said uncertainly.

"Let's go Lia. We need to move faster if we're going to get all these people out of here." Kate said.

Kate's phone rang as we helped some more people into one of the trucks.

"The wave is very close. You two need to get back here." Ravi said

"We can't we aren't done here!" She said

"Listen to me. There is no time." A woman was trying to pull away from the guards.

"Look we got to go." I said snatching the phone away.

"Wait, girls-"

"We'll be fine." We both said and Kate hung up.

We went to the woman she was crying. She said something in Hindi. "What did she say?" I asked Kate.

"Her son Janu is missing." Kate grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the streets. We found the boy and a group of people in a shack. Kate spoke to a man and we took the boy with us. The wave was coming we could hear screams.

"Run!" Kate shouted shoving the boy in front of us.

When the waved passed Kate, Janu and I got up. We had climbed onto a balcony, to get out of the worst of the wave. Kate's phone started beeping again.

"Hey. Told you we'd be fine." Kate said.

"Don't do that again." Ravi said.

"How bad is it?" Will asked.

"Bad." Kate and I said looking around at the high waters with wood and things floating in it. Once the water had mostly drained off Kate and I were able to get back to the Sanctuary where there was a call waiting from Magnus.

"Oh my gosh! You're ok!" I said when her face popped up on the screen. "Henry told me you went down and I thought…"

"I'm ok, Accalia. I'll explain everything later. Listen I just found out there may be a way to restore communication with Kali."

"That's great how?" Will asked.

"There's a belief among the members of the cult that Kali will appear to a former host one final time." She stopped.

"Where?" I asked.

"At the gates to the Sprit Realm."

"Sprit Realm as in…" Magnus nodded.

"I'm afraid so. In order to talk to Kali you have to die."

"You're kidding right? Since when do we do we trade on blind faith. And even if it's true Kali may not listen. Or she may not be able to stop the wave." Kate said.

"Just give me a minute." Will said quietly.

"No! Will, no! I am not going to let you die! I don't care whose life is in danger! There has to be another way!" I looked at Magnus. "There _is_ another way right?"

"I'm afraid this is our only option Lia."

"Just give me the room." Will said. Kate, Ravi and I walked out.

"I am not letting him do it!" Kate said.

"It's his choice Kate." Ravi said.

"He can't die!"

In the end Will chose to do it. Kate was putting on a tough face but I could tell she was terrified. I was too but I was trying to be strong for everyone.

"For the record, I still think this is a crazy idea. Most ancient myths are designed to freak people out." She said to him while Ravi was preparing for the procedure.

"In the bottom drawer on my desk there's an envelope I wrote some things down and-"

"No. No, no way. We are not having this conversation because nothing's going to happen." Kate said.

"Yes it is."

"Will," I said. "You are not going to give up now. You aren't going to die; you aren't going to need us to look in this envelope. You are going to be ok."

"Look I don't give a crap about your last requests, kay? And if that pisses you off then your welcome to cross my name off whatever is in that envelope, when you get back. You got it?" Kate told him.

"Yeah." He said sadly. He laid back on the table and Kate look so sad. I reached over a squeezed her arm.

"It's going to be alright." I whispered. I really, really hoped I was telling the truth.

"I think we're ready to go." Ravi said coming over with the shock panels.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kate asked him.

"Oh yeah. Today's a good day to die." Kate and I shared a look.

"Okay. This is going to hurt a lot while you're conscience." Ravi said.

"Do it quickly then." Will told him

"Charging to 150." Ravi said flipping some buttons. "Clear!"

"Oh god." I said.

"Sit down before you pass out again." Kate said pushing me on a couch.

"We are really going to have to do something about these headaches." I moaned.

"200. Clear!" All of a sudden the headaches were gone. I guess that's what happens when someone dies. The flat line beep rang in my ears.

"Set the clock." Ravi told Kate.

"How long till we bring him back?" She asked.

"Five minutes, max." I helped Ravi ice him. We waited a few minutes.

"Four and a half minutes let's get him out." Ravi said.

"No argument from me." Kate mumbled.

"Charging to 300. Clear!" Nothing happened. "Charging to 360. Clear!" still nothing. Oh god this was not good. "He's not responding, starting compressions. Bag him."

"What?" Kate said.

"Take this bag a squeeze it into his lungs." They started trying to get him to breathe. "How much time."

"Eight minutes, fifteen seconds." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Ravi said.

"We can't stop." Kate said.

"But Kate he's, he's had no brain activity for over eight minutes." Ravi said.

"We cannot stop! Push!" Ravi looked from Kate to me.

"Push!" I said. I realized right then how devastated I would be if Will died. He may be annoying sometimes but he was sweet and funny and…what would I do without him?

We kept going. Will jolted up.

"Will!" Ravi said.

"What happened?" Will said gasping.

"Unbelievable!" Get the ice off." Ravi told us.

"I told you you'd be back." Kate said.

A few days later we all flew home. Whatever happened to Will when he died cured the effects of the Macri but he had no idea what had happened during that time. We had no idea who stopped the last wave but all that matters was that it was gone and everyone was alive. And that was good enough for me.

_**So there's the end of the two part thing….Yup what did you think? Sorry about the grammar mistakes in the last chapter didn't go over it before I posted it….**_

_**I actually was planning on waiting till Wednesday to post this since I posted the last one last Wednesday…But I like getting reviews…so here it is! Review some more and maybe I'll put the next chapter out quicker. I already have it written.**_


	7. 7 Beautiful Things

APOV

Things weren't going so hot with our latest missions. Will was always falling asleep or screwing up in general and Declan got hurt because of it. Everyone was a little mad at Will these days.

"What's going on with him? His tempers all over the place, he's not sleeping, he's not talking to me or Kate, and the big guy stopped smacking him in the head." Henry said to Magnus after Declan broke his arm.

"He's talking to me." I mumbled.

"That's good. Hopefully you can help him." Magnus told me.

Magnus and I walked up to Will's room she told me to wait outside and went in to chat with him. When she came out she stopped "I gave him some sleeping pills. Make sure he takes them." I nodded and walked in.

"Wanna talk?" I asked.

"Not really." He said.

"That's ok. Come on sit down." I pulled him onto the couch. I hugged him "You'll get over it. Things will go back to normal."

"You don't know that."

"No I don't but I said you were going to live and I was right wasn't I?"

"I guess."

"Look it may not be this month or even this year. But I'll be there for you ok?" I looked up at him.

"Okay."

"Now come on let's go look at the new big ugly." I pulled him up and he laughed a little. We walked downstairs.

"Hey." We said coming around the corner where Henry and the big guy were locking up the salamander.

"Hey." Henry said.

"How's new guy?" Will asked.

"Sleeping off some voltage. He should wake up sometime next week." Henry said.

"Good." Henry and the big guy stood there awkwardly "Oh come on I screwed up, I screwed up totally tonight." Will said.

"Eh you're fine alright? Forget it." Henry said.

"Would you stop it? Stop it with the nice. Come on where's the complaining where's the grief? Big Guy where's the slap on the head? What am I someone else?" Will said

"Dude you-you kinda rose from the dead…" Henry said and I gave him a look. "Even around here that's out there." He said with a shrug.

"I just need to sleep." Will said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah tried that." Henry said guiltily "We put some of the big guy's special herbs into your food…didn't make a difference…" I scowled at him

"Anyway it won't happen again because I'm off the mission list effective tonight." Will said walking away. I walked after him stopping to smack Henry's arm.

"Hey, it's just a slump you'll get it back." He said to Will.

"Yeah…" Will said walking away.

One the elevator he dozed off. "You're adorable. Come on you need to get to sleep" I said tugging him off the elevator.

"Are you really walking me back to my room?" He asked me.

"Yes, and I'm tucking you in too!" I laughed. We went inside and I waited as he got out of his clothes. I noticed how hot he was. I mean he was mostly naked during the Mumbai thing but he was kinda dying and I kinda didn't have time to check him out. Now I did.

"Do I need to take these?" He asked pulling my out of my thoughts. He was holding up the bottle of sleeping pills.

"Yeah, they may not work but Magnus told me to make sure you took them."

"Oh great, so you're really like my personal babysitter now huh?"

"No I'm your friend." He climbed into bed and I made a big fuss out of tucking him in. We were both laughing. "Ok settle down. You actually do need to sleep." I walked around to the other side of the bed. "I'll stay in here until you fall asleep, okay?"

"You might be waiting awhile." He said.

"That's ok." I pulled off my jeans and my hoodie and climbed into bed. "Now go to sleep!" I said. I didn't plan on actually falling asleep but I did as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up when the covers were thrown off me.

"Accalia you got to get up there's someone here." I looked around.

"What are you talking about? There's no one here but us. It was probably just a bad dream. Come on." I pulled him back on to the bed. "It's ok. There isn't anyone else here." He finally calmed down enough to get back into bed.

"I don't know if I can sleep now, but you should." He said. I nodded and lay back down.

When I woke up the next morning I was laying against him one of my legs wrapped around his. He had gone back to sleep and I quietly slipped away grabbed my jeans and ran back to my room as quick as possible.

Later that day I went downstairs to see Henry. Will was in the infirmary with the Big Guy. We'd all be taking turns watching him but Magnus told me to spend some time with someone else for the day. So I went to see my boyfriend.

"Hey Henry!" I said happily bouncing over to him and pecking him on the cheek.

"I haven't been alone with you since we got back that little peck isn't going to cut it." He said pulling me against him crushing his lips to mine.

I giggled. "So what's up?"

"Just turning on the computers." He flipped the switches and one of the computers showed an image of a creepy looking person looking into the camera.

"Oh my god!" I said. We both jumped and ran to get Magnus. When we all reached the infirmary two creepy people were putting something on Will's face and the big guy was passed out on the floor.

When we stepped inside the room they disappeared. It's really hard to fight invisible people. They knocked Kate and Henry down and got out the door. "Accalia stay here with Will. Kate you come with me."

"Of course." I said and plopped down in a chair. The big guy and Henry joined me a little bit later.

"Magnus says we need lots of guards on Will." Henry said.

Magnus came in a bit latter and checked out Will's head. She sent us all away to check various parts of the building for the creepy abnormals. We met in the main room.

"It's all about overload with these guys. They emit this smell and once it gets in your nose it just drives you crazy." Henry said.

"I can't smell anything. Can you guys?" Will asked.

"Makes my eyes water." The big guy said.

"Absolutely terrible." I said.

"Yeah so bad right now I couldn't track a pastrami sandwich in a deli at lunch hour." Henry said.

"Really Henry? Do you _ever_ stop thinking about food?" I asked.

"Nope."

"So you guys' noses are useless, none our tracking systems work. We compensate for it how?" Will asked. Henry picked up one of the devices on the table.

"Typically used to detect chemical weapons traces. Now I altered the sensors to detect the densest concentration of invisible fugly. A bit of trial and error with the calibration like tuning a guitar with your nose…" Henry explained.

Magnus sent us all out to search Kate was with Henry and I was with Will. I was just glad I didn't have to worry about her trying to steal my man anymore.

Out of nowhere the two fuglies popped up and shoved me out of the way and tried to get to Will. Magnus and the big guy showed up and shot them.

"You two alright?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah I _love_ being the bait." Will said sarcastically.

"Cool, cool, this is very, very cool." Henry said. He and I got the job of looking at the thing the creepers tried to put on Will's head and Henry was freaking out.

"Please stop saying that!" Will said.

"Alright I just can't believe this thing does what we think it does. Who comes up with a design this simple?"

"I know it's light-years ahead of anything I've ever seen." Magnus told us.

"Really? From these guys?" Will asked.

"Do you think maybe they're um…." Henry whispered. "Not of this Earth…" Me and Will looked between Magnus and Henry.

"Don't be ridiculous." Magnus said breaking me and Will's concentration.

"They're abnormals. Get a grip." Will said like he hadn't believed it for a second.

"Cool device, chameleon people, never mind." Henry said.

"Can you two make it work?" Will asked.

"We stumble onto a super advanced alien mind probe and you want a rush job. I'm still looking for the on switch Will." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to go prepare the lab. Stop fawning over it and figure it out." Magnus says as she left.

"Alien mind probe." Will scoffed, following her.

"Could happen." Henry said. I laughed.

"Henry Foss, you are adorable. Geeky but adorable." I smiled.

"So not cool!" Kate came in a bit later as Henry was yelling at the thing. "No power up command, no control interface, yet somehow they're able to juice it using a slandered A/C from out basement. I mess with it, it zaps me!"

"I think it's cute." Kate said picking it up.

"That's what I said. He refused to let me touch it." I said. Taking it out of her hands.

"That's great it like you." Henry said annoyed.

"Oh come on Hank be the genius. You said it was simple, right? Maybe your just over thinking it. Try treating it nicer." Kate said looking at it. I turned it over in my hands.

"I've tried nice! I've tried power surges, I've tried radio waves, Sonics, air pressure, I just want to turn the damn thing on!"

"Eee!" I said dropping it on the table when I started moving in my hand.

"Whoa. That's awesome"

The creepers self destructed themselves. That sucked. Majorly. The good thing was that Henry and I had managed to get the like robot working and reduce the output of energy.

"Are you sure about this? Didn't you just learn how it works like twenty minutes ago?" Will said eyeing the robot.

"Yes but I think I have it down now." Henry said.

"You think? He thinks."

"And Accalia dropped it…" Kate said.

"But it's fine." Henry said.

"It's fine." I said

Will nodded and Henry put the thing on Will's head.

"I remember dying, falling, landing in an amazing chamber. There were two others…" He jolted back. "He was there."

"Who?" Magnus asked,

"Your father."

Will said Gregory gave him some numbers and a symbol. Magnus wanted to know about the other people in the room first. Magnus thought they might be other powerful abnormals. Magnus took another look at the symbols and led us all to the library. There was this glass thing and a design that she got for different birthdays. The glass lined up with a markings on the design and when we lined it up this little city grew in the room.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Just go with it." Will said.

"Just go with this is completely impossible." Henry said.

"Exactly. What _is _this place?"

"I've no idea. This a power and technology beyond anything we've ever known."

"Do you think it exists?" The big guy asked.

"If it does we have to find it. Where ever it is."

"Isn't this the pretties thing you've ever seen?" I said to myself walking around touching things. I was behind a few of the buildings.

"No you are." Will said.

_**So here's another chapter. Aren't you proud of me? Three chapters in three weeks. **_

_**I don't know where I'm going with this Will/Accalia thing yet. I literally just came up with it the day I wrote this….So I don't know where that will go. **_

_**Review please and tell me what you think. **_


	8. 8 Ending Up Here

_**No reviews on the last chapter? That's sad…well I guess I'll post a new chapter anyway…I did say I was going to catch up before it starts back in April and I'm running out of time…**_

APOV

I was walking pacing when I got a text from Becca. _Shopping today._ There was no question mark saying that she was pretty pissed and if I didn't go today she'd probably never talk to me again.

_Ok._ I sent back. There was a knock on my doors. I opened it Magnus was there.

"Were going to pick up an abnormal it shouldn't take long. Do you want to come with us?"

"Actually can I go shopping with Rebecca?" I asked.

"Of course! I was wondering if you were ever going to go out."

"Ok then. I'll see you when you guys get back." I pushed the door closed. I would go down stairs and say bye to Henry but I didn't want to see Will.

_15 minutes? _Becca texted. At least she wasn't ordering me around anymore

_See you in a few. _ I got my car and went to meet Becca at the mall. I walked in and went the food court where we always started, since it was in the middle of the wheel shaped mall. I looked around and I saw her sitting at a table playing games on her phone.

"Becca!" I said walking over.

"Shh! I'm trying to finish this level of Angry Birds." I rolled my eyes and waited until she finished. She jumped up and hugged me. "I missed you!" She hugged me super tight.

"I missed you too!"

"You have to tell me everything! But first we shop!" She grabbed my arm and pulled off towards the first spindle of the wall. We stopped in Forever 21, Charlotte Ruse, Buckle, American Eagle, Aeropostale, Abercrombie & Fitch, and Hollister. I had a million shopping bags full of the cutest clothes. Rebecca had twice that.

We collapsed into chairs at a table in front of our favorite Chinese place in the food court with a plate of teriyaki chicken each. "Ok girly now spill!"

"I don't even know where to start." I said truthfully.

"Well to start, what's your new job?"

"I guess you could call it international bag and tag?" I said

"Bag and tag? Of what?" She asked sticking another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Exotic species…"

"Oh, so now you've gone all nature channel on me now?" I laughed.

"I guess so."

"So, on the phone you mentioned a guy that you're dating?" She prompted

"His name is Henry."

"Phone." She said holding out her hand. I gave her my bejeweled Motorola Cliq that was looking pretty rough after Mumbai. She scrolled through my pictures.

"Is this him?" She asked showing me a picture of me kissing Henry on the cheek. I nodded. "Cute. So tell me about him."

"He's adorable. He's kinda a geek but he's my geek and he's so sweet and funny."

"Ok stop. You love him I get no need to leak the mushy all over here." She laughed. She flipped to the next shot. "Who's she?" She held up a picture of Kate making a funny face.

"That's Kate. We didn't really get a long when I came to work there but we resolved out differences when we went to Mumbai last month. We're friends now."

"See this is the stuff you need me around for! I'm supposed to be the girl you can call at two AM and tell her about your terrible day. We're supposed to be best friends and we're supposed to tell each other everything!" I smiled at her. I really wish I could tell you everything, I thought sadly.

"I'll do better I promise." She smiled and flipped to the next picture. "That's my boss." I said looking over at my phone.

"Really? She looks to young to own a company." Becca said

"She's older than she looks." I said.

"Plastic surgery." She said understandingly. If only you knew the truth Becca… "Who is _he_?"

"Oh that's Will." I said. She stared and me.

"And?"

"And nothing. We're just friends that's all."

"Riiight. Because a just friend totally warrants that reaction…Best friend here remember?"

"Ugh ok. He's liked me since I got there and he's always hitting on me. Happy?"

"Nope. What else?"

"There's nothing else." She gave me a look. "Ok when we went to Mumbai he got…sick. And we thought he might die and once he got better and we got him back here we became closer and I realized he's not as bad as he seemed."

"So you _do _like him." She said smugly.

"No!" She gave me another look. "Ok maybe. But I _love _Henry and I don't want to do anything to mess that up."

"Ok. Just talk to Will. If that's how you really feel he'll understand."

"Thanks girly."

"So anything else I need to know?"

Yeah, I thought, I'm a werewolf, Henry is a werewolf, my boss was born in Victorian England, Will died and met the goddess Kali and we all help save these thing called abnormals.

I really wanted to say this but I kept my mouth shut. She wasn't ready to hear that yet. My phone buzzed.

_We're back at the Sanctuary are you two almost done shopping? _It was Henry

_Yup. I'll see you in a bit._

"That's Henry. They're back so I should get going." I said getting up and grabbing my stuff.

"Ok call me soon and invite over to this new place of yours."

"Ok I will." I turned around.

"And talk to Will!"

"I will!"

I was unpacking my things late that night when someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I said. The door swung open.

"Whoa think you bought enough clothes?" Will said stepping around some boxes.

"A whole new wardrobe, clothes, shoes, jewelry, makeup. The works."

"How's your friend?" He asked making small talk

"Great. Actually Will can I talk to you?" I motioned for him to sit down

"Of course."

"Look I know you like me but-" He cut me off

"I don't like you I _love _you."

"No, you_ think_ you love me."

"I know what it feels like to be in love. Before you were just that hot girl but then when you stuck by my side after Mumbai I realized how perfect you really are. I'm in love with you."

"But _I'm_ not in love with _you. _I love Henry and this, us, is not going to happen." It was then that I realized how close I was standing to him. He had stood up and we were face to face. He leaned in to kiss me.

All I could think about was this kiss. I lost my sense of everything else that was around me I was standing there kissing Will and-

"No stop!" I said pushing him away. "You should leave." I said pointing him towards the door.

He looked at me and I saw something in his eyes. Hurt? He walked out the door.

I got into my pajamas and got under the covers.

"_If that's how you really feel he'll understand." _

Rebecca had said that to me. Did I _really _feel how I said I did? I didn't know any more.

I was up all night staring at the ceiling wondering how I ended up here.


	9. 9 Beautiful Disaster

APOV

I didn't realize, when I agreed to let Rebecca come to England, that it would be this awkward. I was currently lying on her shoulder pretending to be asleep to avoid her. Henry and Will we're across the aisle from me. I thought about what happened yesterday that had led to this.

_I was sitting in Magnus's office stretched out on her couch with a book, she was off doing something and her office had the most comfortable couch in the entire world. There was a knock on the door; I ignored figuring the Big Guy would get it, before remembering that he and Kate weren't in town. The person knocked again and I sighed and stood up. There was a knock again louder and more impatient this time, I trudged to the door and opened it._

"_Lia!" Rebecca said._

"_Becca?" I said confused."What are you doing here?" I noticed her overnight bag was slung over her shoulder and looked like it was stuffed._

"_I'm staying with you!" She said as if I had asked a stupid question. _

"_No, you aren't." I said trying to steer her in the direction of the door. Just then I heard voice coming down the hall. _

"_Let's go!" Will said. "Let's take a road trip."_

"_What about Magnus and the Magnet?" Henry asked._

"_Those two are so obsessed with the city model they won't even know that we're gone."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah! If it turns out to be nothing at least we had some laughs."_

_The two came the rest o the way down the hallway._

"_What about Lia?" Henry asked when he saw me._

"_She can come too." Will said. _

"_Where am I going?" I asked._

"_England!" Will said._

"_Really?" I asked. "Is this a spur of the moment thing?"_

"_Yes, but come on it's going to be so much fun!" Henry said sounding excited._

"_I want to come." Rebecca said simply. She had met Henry and Will the week before, when we all went out for dinner._

"_Yeah sure! Totally." Henry said. Accalia glared at him, he looked back sheepishly._

"_You'd probably need more cloths or you passport…" I said trying to keep her from tagging along._

"_I have enough cloths in this bag for two weeks and my passport is in my purse." Rebecca said triumphantly. I thought about asking Rebecca why she carried her passport with her but didn't, Rebecca did so many weird things that it was impossible to figure them all out._

"_Okay…" I said reluctantly. "You can come…"_

"_Oh yay! Thank you, thank you!" She was jumping around_

_Why doesn't my boyfriend think before he speaks?_

"Lia!" Henry whispered hitting me on the arm.

"What?" I asked

"I just got a recap of yesterday with commentary by you." Henry said. I stared at him confused.

"You don't think I…" I looked over to see that Rebecca was asleep. "Was broadcasting?" I whispered.

"We knew you had telepathic abilities when you communicated with Sally." Henry said. "It's not surprising that you were able to talk to me. But you should be careful; you did that without meaning too."

I tried to repress the one thing that I never wanted Henry to know but of course that made me think about it. Luckily he didn't seem to hear.

"If you hear anything that's just like random tell me, I need to see when I'm broadcasting so I can keep from doing it. Who knows maybe I'm broadcasting to Rebecca or Will or some random person on the plane right now." I said. Henry nodded. "Becca will probably wake up soon, I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

_I love you_ I sent to Henry

_I love you more than anything._ I smiled and settled into my uncomfortable airplane chair and tried to sleep.

Once we landed in Manchester it took us about thirty minutes to drive to Oldham. Rebecca was tired for the flight, even though she slept the entire way, and went back to the hotel to rest. Will, Henry and I were walking through a pretty woodsy area after their pub crawl, I was their designated driver, and Will was howling.

"That's pretty good but we don't really do that though…" Henry said.

"That's offensive." I said with a laugh.

"Ok how many pubs have we been to already?" Will asked. "Uh six…no seven…no…yeah seven."

I laughed at him.

"It's all in the name of scientific research."

"Absolutely and what have we learned so far William?" Henry said in a faux British accent.

"That spotted dick is actually a dessert." Will said with is own bad British accent.

"And the people in this town love to tell stories." Henry said. "We got fairies, hobgoblins, leprechauns."

"Which everyone knows is baloney because the only place you find leprechauns is in Ireland. And as a son of the Emerald Isle I resent the assortment of my natural icon."

"Zimmerman is Irish?" Henry asked. I pushed him to the side so he wouldn't run into a tree.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that" Henry said "Ok wild wolf chase sorry to drag you two along." When walked through another tree. "What is that?" Henry said stopping.

"Ew." I said making a face.

"Looks like a goat…"

"Yeah that's been ripped to pieces." Henry said.

There was a trail of blood going one way and some mashed grass going the other. It looks like maybe the wild wolf chase wasn't as wild as Henry thought. We walked towards the grass and saw a big iron gate.

"Looks like it came from there." Will said.

"Whatever that is." Henry said.

Henry and Will went to the UK Sanctuary to talk to Declan and I went back to the hotel to find Rebecca.

"Hey!" Becca said jumping up from a table at a café I passed.

"Oh hey!" I said there was a guy sitting with her.

"This is Bryan, he lives around here. He's been showing me around."

"I thought you were staying at the hotel."

"I got bored." She said. "Where'd you go off to?"

"Oh Will and Henry just went to some pubs and talked to some locals. I just made sure they didn't get lost or like die or something…" I said

"Where are they now?" Rebecca asked amused.

"Uh they went to visit…a friend." I said.

"Oh ok. Hey let's go shopping!"

"We went shopping like last week…"

"So? You can NEVER have enough cloths!" I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Um I guess, fine where do you want to go?"

"Well I hear the Triangle has some great brands plus Selfridges is right across the street."

"Ok as long as you'll go to the Lowry and see a show with me tonight."

"Theatre? Fine…" Rebecca had liked sitting down for an hour or so and watching a show. She especially despised musicals because the songs were catchy, but I of course planed on dragging her to one.

After we had shopped for a few hours at the boutique stores around the centre we stopped at a cute little Italian place.

"Ehmagod. I am so moving to England." Rebecca said, surrounded by bags full of cute clothes, as she took a bite of her pasta.

"Ok bye." I said.

"Meanie." She said scowling.

**HPOV**

_This has got to be the worst idea you've ever had. In your. Entire. Life. _Accalia sent telepathically. Will and I had decided we needed to go visit the facility. What he didn't know, and Accalia did, was that I planned on getting on the inside.

_How else do you expect me to get inside this place? _I asked her.

_You just don't. Henry, I have a bad feeling about this place._

_That's all the more reason I have to do this. If there are more HAPs in here I need to help them._

_I should be coming with you. _Accalia said unhappily

_We don't know what's going on and I can't let you get hurt. Plus if both of us disappear it's going to look really suspicious to Rebecca._

Accalia didn't say anything back and I knew she was mad at me because if I went in there she wouldn't be able to help me.

_I'm going to be ok._ I said. She looked at me with a sad look, sometimes I wondered if she was physic too.

"So Henry these episodes are becoming more frequent?" The doctor asked me. I realized that I had kind of been zoning out talking to Accalia.

"Yeah I just feel like I might hurt someone, like myself ya know." I said.

"He's been suffering paranoid delusions that have been escalating into increasingly violent seizures. Of course I could treat him at home but his family has recently relocated to England." Will said. He was playing the role of my doctor. Accalia was the worried girlfriend, which wasn't really an act.

The doctor told her niece and assistant to take me for my evaluation, ooh sounds creepy I thought. I saw Accalia watch me leave.

**APOV**

This is a terrible idea. There is something totally weird going on with this place I can feel it. I understand Henry wants to help the other people like us, but who's supposed to help him? The doctor gave me and Will a tour around the facility before we went to meet Henry and Erica.

I already didn't like these people they seemed so perfect. They had to be hiding something. I tried to chalk it up to my dislike of medical facilities but I knew that really wasn't it.

Erica handed her aunt the folder and they went to have a word leaving Will, Henry and I in the hall. "Something weird is definitely going on here. Between the oscillators and the stem receptors..."

"I told you so…" I mumbled.

"I'm going to snoop around on my own a little from the inside." Henry said.

"Really? You realize what you're getting yourself into?" Will asked

"Think about it what if we're not the only two HAPs in the world? I bail now we might not ever know." Henry said looking at me.

"I am perfectly fine with that." I said seriously. He brushed his fingers on my face.

_You know I have to do this. _He said.

"I know." I whispered out loud. I kissed him knowing it might be a little while before I saw him again.

Erica and her aunt walked back over. "We should get going." Will said.

"I'll see you soon." I said quietly.

We were walking around in the park area; Henry was on the phone with Declan. "What's going on with Magnus?" I asked.

"Apparently the power is down." Will said.

"It's got to be Tesla."

"No doubt." I was around a tree when I noticed some scratches, claw looking scratches, the same kind of claws that killed Connie. I felt a little sick. "We should come back after dark."

"What about Rebecca?"

"Something tells me she won't be too disappointed about skipping the musical."

That night we went back to the area where we saw the claw marks. Will handed me a flash light, it was time to go exploring.

"You know we have to talk about it sometime." I said.

"Talk about what?" Will asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." I looked at him.

"Look let's just forget about it."

"You can't just kiss someone like that and expect them to forget about it."

"You're the one that told me to leave remember?"

We pushed around another tree and heard a rustling in the bushes. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah." Just then a werewolf popped out of the bushes. "Accalia get out of the way!" He shoved me away as the thing jumped at him. I had landed on my wrist and it felt broken. Will ran by and grabbed me. We ran through the trees, Will fell down a hill and landed on the road. The wolf chasing after us got hit by a car but kept coming anyway.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah fine. You?"

"I think I sprained my wrist." I had realized it wasn't as bad as it had felt at first.

"Oh sorry about that, come on we need to go find that guy." We walked around a tree and some guy jumped out and swung a shovel at us. I screamed and jumped back.

Will managed to get the guy to calm down, no thanks to me. I couldn't stop staring, besides Henry he was the only werewolf I'd ever seen.

"We need to get Henry out of there." Will said.

"I'm sorry I can't go back in there." The guy said.

"Alright just try to stay out of sight until I can get you some help."

"There's a door around the east wing that leads to the basement. We jimmied it so we could get in and out. Try the treatment rooms."

"Ok east wing. Accalia you stay here."

"I'm going with you." I said.

"No, you're not." He said grabbing my arm.

"Yes. I am." I pulled away and we stared at each other.

"Fine."

We walked inside. It was creepy looking like a mental hospital mixed with a haunted house. There was a room directly in front of us with a big wooden chair with arm straps to hold you down.

"That's Henry's shirt." I said quietly pointing to the chair.

"If he was in here isn't anymore." Will said. I turned around and saw claw marks on the door. I walked over and ran my fingers down them.

"He definitely shifted." I said

"Come on." Will motioned me down the hall. A HAP came through one of the doors.

"Henry?"

"Henry, hey man, come on it's me. Henry, remember me? Good old Will. Henry, be cool." Will and I cautiously backed up. Henry jumped at us. Will picked up a chair and hit him with it, he collapsed. We took off down the hall.

Henry came running in. Will fell down and I realized that if I didn't fight Henry Will might die. I changed; I did it without thinking and jumped at him. We fought and he threw me down, I flipped him easily and we circled each other he seemed to be calming down and we both shifted back.

"I've got to go." I said quickly. I grabbed my jacket and tugged it on. I grabbed my cell out of the pocket. "Rebecca can you pick me up?" I waited on the side of the road for about 5 minutes before Becca showed up. "That was fast"

"Um...I was in the area." She looked at me. "Lia, are you naked?"

"Rebecca, there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"I know." She said.

"What?"

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Your 'job' is super top secret and live in; I asked around and heard some rumors about what goes on there. When I looked up this place I saw a few myths surrounding the town, when I heard you say something about people like us I pretty much had it figured out."

"Don't make me pull and Edward Cullen on you." I said really not wanting this to be a Twilightesque moment. 'Say it, out loud'

"You're a werewolf right? Cause that's actually cool."

"Cool? You know I killed Connie right?"

"Oh, I didn't put that part together. But it makes since. Oh well she was a bitch anyway." Becca said shrugging it off.

"Rebecca, I killed a woman. I never wanted to be this _thing._"

"You shifted didn't you? When I found you, you were naked."

"Yeah I did Henry made me." I said, a bit more angry than I meant to sound.

"He made you change?"

"Something was wrong he was going crazy. It's not his fault, really. I knew something was wrong with that place I never should've let him go alone."

"But you we're going to shift eventually, right?"

"Yeah but I wanted to do it on my own terms, when I am able to put the past behind me."

"Does part of that past now include Henry?" Becca asked.

I looked at her with a sad expression.

"Lia, I'm sorry I–" Henry started to say but I cut him off.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"Yes it was I should've listened to you." He said.

"I shouldn't have let you go in there alone. I'm sorry." I said, he looked at me knowing what's coming. "We have a choice. I think we can take a tough, but survivable amount of pain now...or stay together and deal with unbearable pain later. I vote for the pain now."

"I love you Lia."

"I know." I said quietly.


	10. 10 Falling Apart

**APOV**

I heard footsteps in the hall and casted my 'net' out to see who it was. I had stayed in my room for the last week and I had got exceptionally good at telling whose minds were near.

"Come in!" I yelled before Kate even had a chance to knock.

"Magnus need you." Kate said.

"Why?"

"I don't know but she does. You're going to have to leave your room sometime. You are turning into a hermit."

"I'm sorry but my love life has problems. I am entitled to a sappy movie and a carton of ice cream."

"You have been in here for a week. Get out there! Flirt with someone that doesn't moonlight as a big hairy." Kate said. "And in the meanwhile get you pathetic ass downstairs." I stared at her for a second.

"Fine." I changed shirts and then followed her down stairs.

"I am one hundred and fifty nine years old; you have known me from three." Magnus said around the corner. She really didn't sound happy at all.

"I got her out." Kate said.

"I really don't need any help." Magnus said.

"Yes you do." Will told her. "If you won't let me help, then you have to let Accalia help. You need someone here."

"Fine." Magnus said. "Accalia come here."

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"You know how the five of us began at Oxford, working to understand secrets hidden from mainstream science. Adam wanted to be one of us. He was persistent but we had all the people we needed." She stopped. "I really don't need your help. You can go babysit me from over there."

I stood with Will on the other side of the glass.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked me.

"A better question is, is she ok?" I said gesturing to Magnus and changing the subject.

"I don't know. Henry could use your help, if you're ok with working with him. You don't have to."

"I'm fine." I turned at went to the tech room. I knocked on the door frame as I walked in. "Will said you needed some help?"

"Lia? Um yeah, sure. Come here." He looked surprised to see me. I walked over to him. I saw Tesla walk in behind me. "Yeah I know, you've been waiting. Listen I've been working like a dog–" He glanced at me "Very hard to get all this back intact, more or less."

"I'm not here to rush you."

"What? You're not?"

"No I just wanted to see if you needed some help."

"Uh no, nope we got it." Henry said lifting something out of the box and putting it on the table in front of us.

"Interesting, may I um–"

"Listen whatever this is almost got the doc killed ok so we need to…"

"I understand." He leaned around on my side and reached out to touch it. "Seamless construction."

I slapped his hand away. "You are in my way. Maybe it's a hybrid compound." I suggested.

"But then I'd expect it to see some structural deterioration." Tesla said.

"Yeah that's true…"

Tesla and Henry left me behind talking about things that could be together and I found myself rolling my eyes are them. I went to check on Magnus and Will; they said that Adam's organs were failing.

"I may be able to slow the deterioration." Magnus said.

"He's dying." Will said.

"Yes."

Tesla came over the intercom to let us know Adam had woken up.

"Is this a protégée or a concubine? He's nice." Adam said with a laugh. "Who is this pretty young thing?" he gestured to me.

"Can I slap him?" I asked Will.

"Go right ahead."

Adam told us that Druitt was to thank for him being alive. And we found out Tesla knew where he was. Magnus wasn't happy for obvious reasons. Will went back down to the room and I decided to go find Henry.

**HPOV**

I was thinking about England and about what the doc was giving the HAPs that made them go crazy. HAPs don't kill, only those. But what about Accalia? She killed someone.

Something had to have happened to her, but what? No one even knew she what she was, not even her. At least that's what she thinks. What if someone had know, the Cabal is gone but there might be a new organization out there. What if one of them had found out about her?

And then I thought about Rebecca. She's in the perfect position to hurt Lia, and if she is Cabal or something like it she would know the signs of the change. She's always around too. Showing up and the Sanctuary at the exact right time to end up on our trip to England…

How am I going to tell Accalia that her best friend is a liar? Is she even going to believe me? There was a knock on the door frame, Accalia.

"Lia, I need to talk to you. It's about Rebecca."

"Becca?" She said confused.

"Do you remember the meds the doc was giving the patients?"

"Yeah…"

"They were causing them to kill people. HAPs don't kill."

"But I did. And I wasn't on anything." Lia said.

"That's what I was thinking but what if you were."

"What do you mean?"

"What if someone knew about you, before you did? They could've given you something and you wouldn't have even known."

"Rebecca."

"Yeah…but I don't know."

"No, it makes sense. When I called her to pick me up after…she got there in five minutes. Oldham is at least 30 minutes from Manchester, and that's at top speed. She said she was 'in the area', then she changed the subject and didn't say anything else about it. Becca really isn't the kind to visit a quaint little town."

"It makes sense." I repeated.

"I need to talk to her." She said.

"You shouldn't go alone." I told her.

"You should come with me."

When Accalia and I showed up at Rebecca's apartment, Accalia pulled out her building key.

"It's been a while since I've been here." She mused. We walked up stairs to Becca's room.

"Hey Lia!" Rebecca said hugging Accalia "Henry?" she was obviously surprised to see me but I was sort of surprised I was here too.

"Hey Becca. I was wondering if we could talk about something." Accalia said.

"Um sure. Come in. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"No we're fine." I said. We sat on the couch in silence.

"What's this about? Are you afraid I'm going to tell about the Sanctuary? Because I'm not."

"Rebecca, how long have you known what I am?" Lia asked.

"A few weeks. I told you."

"Becca tell me the truth." Lia said. A switch seemed to flip in Rebecca.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you do something to me before I killed Connie?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know Rebecca, that's why I'm asking you!"

"What do you think I did?" Rebecca said seeming sort of amused.

"I think you gave me something like the institute gave their patients to make them violent. I think you're working for someone like the Cabal."

Rebecca laughed. "No, no nothing like the Cabal. We are bigger than them. Even more…" she paused as if trying to find the right word "creative in our experiments."

"Creative as in becoming friends with your 'experiment' before you try to kill them?" Accalia said.

"That's one of our ways. We figured it was the easiest way to get into your life."

"Well you did a pretty damn good job of it. I actually believed we were friends." Lia looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh we were but it's more like when you have a pet dog." Rebecca said and stood up and walked to the door. "You two should be gone by the time I get back, if you know what's good for you." I watched the door slam behind her before turning back to look at Accalia.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"This has been the worst week of my life." She said and slid across the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder.

**APOV**

We we're back in the Sanctuary in Henry's lab with Tesla, who was having a mental breakdown. "It took me, me mind you, days to crack that holographic piñata up in the library and then after several bottles of Chablis I finally get over my humiliation. And now this shipment of fresh hell arrives!"

"Ok find your happy place." Henry said.

"I mean this is technology I have never seen before, much less imagined. To be brutally honest, and I don't want this getting out, I find it rather humbling and I don't do humble." I giggled "What are you laughing at?" He snapped

"You're cute when you're humble." I said with a grin. I looked over at the thing we were working on. "Let's pull it apart!"

"I wouldn't do that if I we're you." Tesla said.

"I pretty sure it's not going to go boom." Henry said.

"Yeah you'd know, you did drop it…" I said. Henry pulled at it and we all leaned back just in case. "It's gooey." I said poking it.

"Organic nanite matter." Tesla said.

"Cool." Henry said.

Latter we we're with Will looking at the blood samples from Adam. He was dying.

"I crossed referenced hiss blood work with another set of samples." Will said.

"Oh my god." I said. "That's not…" If I had to lose one person in my life I was going to fling myself off the top of the Sanctuary.

"It is."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Will said.

When Magnus got back later that day we showed her the results. She thought it was Adam's at first but when she found out it was herself she knew there was no conventional methods that we could take to cure her. When Tesla and I went back to check in with Magnus and Will they were yelling at each other until she started coughing.

"Magnus." Will said as she pushed away from him. "Magnus wait a second." Tesla and I moved out of the way to let her by.

"You know better than to follow an angry woman out of a room, just let her go. She's not exactly herself right now." Tesla said to Will. I looked over my shoulder.

"I'll see you two later." And I went down the hall to catch up with Magnus. When I found her she had just gone into the infirmary.

"You should take better care of yourself. You look like hell." Druitt told her.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked him.

"Not feeling anything really. Good thing I'd say."

"John, I have to ask you."

"Adam…"

"How is it possible? You said he was dead."

"He was or so I thought."

I walked over to them then to hear the story. Magnus looked at me but didn't say anything. Druitt told us that after Adam had jumped off the cliff he went to make sure he was dead, he was about to die so John let him go and he floated away.

"Accalia can I talk to you?" She asked motioned me to the hall.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I went to see Rebecca today. Henry and I found out she is working for some organization like the Cabal and she gave me something that made me violent when I changed, made me kill Connie. And then there's just the whole thing with Henry, it's not his fault but I can't help but blame him. And then if you die..."

"You will be ok. This is your home now, it always will be." She smiled at me. I hugged her, she seemed really surprised. I guess the Sanctuary team really wasn't a very huggy group.

Tesla and I were in the library. "I found it." He said, pulling out a document "The Sanctuary Charter" he scanned the paragraphs "Here it is. Who would you say is the second in command?"

"Will obviously."

"I guess that's right. I feel like you have more pull than him though, if we pass the decision over to him he'll want your advice."

"And I'll say yes. Magnus can't die. If the only way to save her is this, then this is what we'll do." I told him.

"Good, I think we're set."

We heard them talking as we walked down the hall.

"We're back to square one." Will said.

"Really, we were so close." Henry said.

"We will find another way; He is not getting that map on my watch."

"About that…" Tesla said as we walked in.

"Where have you two been?"

"In the library boning up on the Sanctuary charter." Tesla said.

"Helpful." Will said sarcastically.

"Wait for it sonny. Apparently if the Sanctuary head becomes physically or psychotically compromised, the second in command takes over."

"Dude that is beyond cold." Henry said.

"Nikola."

"Where are you going with this?" Druitt asked.

"Technically it's not your watch anymore. And the question of whether or not we show Adam Worth the map is no longer your decision, over to you William. What's it going to be?"


	11. 11 Figure it out

_**Incase you're wondering why I've updated so much this week, it's because I told myself I would catch up before the show comes back. Which is tomorrow…..ok one more chapter I can do it! Haha ok enjoy. And REVIEW!**_

**APOV**

Will glanced at me and I gave him a subtle nod. I saw Tesla smile at me from behind Will. "Good work." He whispered as he walked passed me and out the door. God I really hope this works, if it doesn't I am never going to forgive myself.

After getting Adam we all went to the library. No one had any idea what he was doing, not that it was any different from having no idea what _we_ were doing, but I mean he could be trying to blow us up or something. Then the city disappeared.

"Dude you broke it!" Henry said.

"Wait for it." Then a big gold thing appeared, the keystone, at least we now know what we're looking for.

Magnus found a set of coordinates in Mongolia. Druitt and Magnus were going. Magnus was making Tesla stay behind and work on a source blood shield.

"I'll need that one." Tesla said pointing to me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Accalia, if you could." Magnus said.

"No that's cool. Working with an old grouchy magnet that's fun…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Tesla said.

"Nothing…Come on, some of us don't have a million years."

"I need $250,000." Tesla said, as we caught up to Will.

"What?"

"Well Magnus wants a source blood shield and refined Actium doesn't come cheap."

"Ok could we talk about this later?" Will said

"Ok sure, why don't we wait a few days so she's had time to waste away and –"

"Ok I'll get you the money."

"Wow you're even easier than the US congress" Will opened the door and there was some lady named Abby from the FBI out there. Tesla was being all flirty and I rolled my eyes "What?"

"You are such a guy."

"Jealous?" He asked. I scoffed.

"Come on we should go." I said. He smiled at Abby and we left.

"It's almost finished I just need to calibrate this to the right settings" He handed me the shield "and then we should go test it out."

"Here" I said handing him a small tool to get in the machine.

"No, no, no this is entirely the wrong thing. You should really learn the difference between these tools, you could blow something up." Tesla held up two things that looked exactly alike.

"What's the difference?"

"You should be able to see it! They are different in several ways"

"Ok, whatever, hold still." I pricked him to get the sample we needed for the shield. He screeched. "You know what you can finish this yourself."

"I can't work with him." I said walking into Will's office.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"He complains about everything! I give him the wrong tool by mistake and he lectures me, I ask him a question about something and he tells me I'm incompetent, I try to prick him to get a sample for the shield he has a mental breakdown!" Will started laughing. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, I am." Just then a stack a papers fell off the desk. "Crap."

"Wow you are swimming in work."

"I know! I really don't know how Magnus does it…"

"I'll help." We walked around and picked up all the papers. "Here, you deal with whatever is happening that's causing the computer beep at you, and I'll go through these papers and see what's going on with that."

After we had gone through what felt like a million requests for grants and bills for this and that, we were finally done. "Thanks."

"It's no problem I was the CEO's assistant at Primatech. I'm used to dealing with mini crisis."

"You should have this job."

"You're doing fine." I said. "And anyway Magnus will back in this chair soon enough."

"What if she's not?"

"We can't think like that. We are going to get down to the city and we are going to cure her and then you'll go back to being second command, and everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah normal sounds good."

"Well nothing is really normal around here, at least not by any typical standards."

"Yeah but sometimes that's a good thing right?" Will said.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I love it here. I love the work we do and I love the people here. I love…" He cut me off kissing me.

"You. I love you." He said quietly. I leaned back in and kissed him again.

**HPOV**

Tesla is really getting on my nerves. "Look dude, this is not going to work out. We are not meant to be working together."

"Well if my assistant was still here then I wouldn't need your help." He snapped.

"Where did she go anyway?"

"She took off earlier." Tesla said shrugging.

"She probably got tired of you too." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"I think she went upstairs to complain to Will."

"Well I'm going to go look for her." Any excuse to get out of here.

I walked up stairs to Magnus's – I mean Will's, office. "Yeah but sometimes that's a good thing right?" I heard Will say.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I love it here. I love the work we do and I love the people here. I love…" Accalia stopped suddenly.

Will said something I couldn't hear but I pushed the door open just in time to see Accalia lean up and kiss Will. Will had his back to me and Accalia opened her eyes and saw me.

"Oh my god!" She said pulling back but not quite completely out of Will's arms. "Does uh, Tesla? Uh yeah I should probably go…" She walked passed me out the door.

"Dude." I said to Will when she was gone.

"Henry, man, that was really…god I didn't think she'd kiss me back." Will said running his fingers through his hair.

"I can't do anything, she broke up with me. I just want her to be happy." I paused for a second, "Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"That's all I need to know."

"I'm really sorry man."

I walked out the door. I guess I really thought that Lia and I would get back together. I didn't even think that this break up might end up being a permanent thing or that she'd start dating someone else.

**APOV**

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Tesla said.

"No, I'm ok."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me now. You know I'll find out eventually anyways."

"Ok fine. I was in Will's office helping out, he kissed me. And I kissed him back. And then Henry saw."

"How did that go over?" He asked.

"I don't know I practically ran out of there."

"Is that your normal reaction when giving the choice of fight or flight? You choose flight?"

"When it really matters I fight." I said defensively.

"So Will doesn't really matter?"

"I didn't say that." It was quiet for a second. "I don't know."

"You should decide soon before they decide for you."

Henry, Kate and The Big Guy had gone out to get some cipher beetles that had gotten lost; Will was with Abby looking through case files; and Magnus and Druitt were trying to find the real key stone. And I was all alone, Tesla was around here somewhere but I didn't really want to find him.

"Hey Lia, come one" Kate said banging on my door.

"What's up?"

"You should see this bug and we could probably use your help."

"What's up with the bug?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Dunno, it's supposed to be dormant but it's not. And it bit Hank."

"Um ouch?" I said.

"Yeah definitely. Oh and there's a dead guy."

"Oh interesting…what happened?" I asked as we walked inside.

"Biggy is doing an autopsy." Henry said. "Woah."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I dunno. I – " He collapsed.

"Henry!" Kate and I ran over to him. "Get Will!" I told Kate. "Henry, are you ok?" I asked touching his back. He growled and pushed me off of him and threw me against the wall. He started going all wolfy. And then Will shot him in the back with a tranquilizer.

"You alright?" Will asked. Kate came around the corner.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Henry freaked out. I'm fine though."

"What the hell happened?" Will asked.

They moved Henry to the infirmary and hooked him up. I had to choose if I wanted to go with Will or stay with Henry. I decided to stay. I wanted to be there when he woke up. Will seemed a little hurt but I think he understood.

"Can you come up stairs, Lia?" Kate said over the intercom. I looked at Henry and then walked upstairs.

"What's up?" I asked.

"These microscopic creatures are in Henry's blood, they aren't normally in cipher beetles but they're in these."

"That's not good."

"No, and they've showed up in several other cases as well." Kate said handing me some files. I flipped through them.

"I hate to be captain obvious but this has to be the work of the same guy" Will said.

"Then what's he targeting?" The big guy asked.

"That I don't know."

"We'll we'd better figure it out." Kate said. "Cause there could be hundreds more of the beetles out there."

We were looking through the victims trying to find a connection. "Where are those supply requisitions we signed this morning?" Will asked.

"I fedexed them." The big guy said. "I got back up."

"Look at this." Will said motioning me over.

"The shop owner supplies plants to the New York Sanctuary. The Politian voted against a railroad that would've displaced a group of abnormals. And Father Jensen took care of abnormals around here. He targeting abnormals and their helpers. The vigil."

"Oh god if all those abnormals get affected that will be chaos."

"You guys go out there. I'm staying here with Henry." I said.

A few hours later the big guy was rushed in, he had been shot several times. Henry woke up and I asked him if we could talk. We walked up to his room in silence.

"Henry, I'm sorry." I told him.

"I can't stop you from being with someone else." He said.

"No, I'm sorry because even though I know it's not your fault, what happened in England, I can't help but blame you. And until I can put that behind me I can't be with you. I don't know how long it will take for me to be alright again. It could be weeks and it could be years but I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Do you love Will?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I think I might want to find out."

"I want you to be happy and if Will makes you happy then you should be with him."

I nodded, close to tears. As I walked away I heard quietly _I'll never stop loving you._

I walked down the hall to Will's office; Magnus was walking out the door. "We leave at first light; we're going to Nepal and from there Hollow Earth." I smiled.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." I walked in.

"Lia? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I talked to Henry. I told him I didn't know how I felt about you but I really wanted to find out." I walked over to where he was sitting.

"You do?" He said.

"Yeah I think I do." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.


	12. 12 Soulmates

**APOV**

"No. Leave." I said pointing towards the door.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because it is 1:45 in the morning, I haven't slept at all, I am trying to decide what I need to being and you are no help at all."

"I suggested that coat." He said.

"That coat is not for insanely cold weather it is for looking cute. I don't want to look cute; I want to keep myself for getting frostbite." I grumbled. "Now shoo! I need to get some sleep!"

I had only been asleep for an hour when Tesla woke me up. "I need you to help me test this."

"Nikola, it is 2:30 in the morning. I am not getting up." I said sleepily. He picked me up. "Uh uh no. put me down. Right now. I wanna go back to sleep! I hate you." I said as he carried me down stairs. "I still hate you. You could put me down and I'd probably stop hating you."

"Not going to happen, sweetheart."

"Ugh!"

Once we got to the library he let me down. "I hate you, a lot. I'm not even kidding."

"I know." He handed me something "Hold this." He pushed some buttons on the city and waved the shield around.

"It works." He said triumphantly "What should we name it?"

"The Vampire Shield." I said grumpily.

"Unoriginal but that'll work. Let's go." I ran up to my room grabbed my stuff and we met Magnus, Kate, Will and Henry in the foyer. "We've been testing The Vampire Shield all morning." Tesla announced

"You really aren't good at naming things are you?" Will asked him.

"I named it." I said. "And I was very very sleepy."

"Oh." Will said.

"Too bad our resident genius could only make one." Druitt said patting Tesla on the shoulder.

"I'll be careful with it." Magnus said reaching for it.

"Oh so you're going?" Tesla said surprised.

"As opposed to?"

"You?" Will asked. "Or him?" He said motioning to Druitt.

Tesla went off on what he imagined the architecture in the city would look like and we all rolled our eyes. "The first people to see this will be Huey, Dewy and Screwy. And Lia, but I like her. But really Helen my heart sinks you chose them over me."

"Don't be bitter." Magnus said grabbing the bracelet. "The sooner the better." Magnus told Druitt. He stepped over and grabbed Will and Magnus, then came back and got Henry and Kate.

"Oh I haven't teleported before." I said to Tesla.

"Have fun." He said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you all about the architecture when we get back." I assured him.

"Promise?" He said seeming a little more agreeable.

"Yes, maybe we'll try out my telepathy and see if I can show you." I said as Druitt appeared.

"Your turn." He said.

"Bye!" I said. And bam we were in the freezing cold mountains. "I am so glad I picked this coat." I said pulling my warm fuzzy coat around my face. Magnus told Druitt to leave and then stuck the keystone in the door. The door started to open and then stopped.

"Well that's not cool." Kate said.

"It's jammed." Henry said. There was ice against the door. We got out a cutting torch and started trying to melt the ice. Once it was melted the door opened and Magnus stepped in. As soon as we were all inside the door closed behind us. I touched a stone and lights came on.

"This is the vampire detector." Magnus said.

"All the major airports have them these days." Will said.

"Well let's test out the bracelet. Hopefully Tesla and I did as good of a job as we think we did." I said.

"Ok who goes first?" Will asked. No one volunteered so Will stepped forward.

"What is it detects HAPs too?" I asked Henry. He shrugged.

"I really hope it doesn't."

"Shall we go together?" I asked.

"Let's." The two of us went through after Kate. At least if we exploded we both would. Neither of us exploded though which was good.

"Ok, my turn." Magnus said. She stepped in and at first it started to flash before letting her through. Well that's good. Then a red thing started up. It on the other hand looked bad. Kate and Henry jumped up on a ledge and there was a small rock slide separating us.

"Henry!" I yelled. No answer. Will tried to use the radio.

"It won't work through solid rock." Magnus said. "Accalia, do you think you can try and reach them?"

_Henry? Can you hear me? _I said hoping that he'd still be able to hear me.

_Yeah _He said

_Oh my gosh are you ok? Is Kate ok? _I asked

_Kate's fine. A rock fell on my leg though. _

_Is it broken?_

_I don't know._

_Ok we can't come get you this red thing is following us. But keep me posted ok?_

_Yeah._

"Henry hurt his leg, Kate is fine though." I told Will and Magnus.

"That's good. At least we know they're ok. We should keep going." Magnus said. She was right the red thing was right behind us herding us down the tunnel. The tunnel opened up into a cavern with an old metal bridge.

"This doesn't look safe." I said.

Magnus looked behind her. "But we can't stop." She took a step out. "Mind the gap." She said.

"We can jump that." Will said.

"Yes, but do we want to? Follow my lead." She jumped down and grabbed a bar under the bridge.

"What the?" Will said. He cautiously walked to the edge and climbed down.

"Oh god." I said. I turned the red thing was right behind me "Here goes nothing." I flipped down easily and the red light went over me.

"Now what?" Will asked. Rocks began to fall. We hung there, me having a mini panic attack, until the rocks stopped falling.

"Accalia flip back up."

"No problem." I said pulling myself around. Will and Magnus followed. Will tried to but his arm around me but I moved away. Why did I do that?

"Let's keep moving." Magnus said. We all backed up and took a running jump.

**HPOV**

"Please tell Lia that I want to look at your leg."

"If I tell her she'll make me let you." I grumbled.

"And that would be a bad thing why?"

"It's fine."

"You're bleeding again. Sit down." She shoved me down. "You almost hit an artery."

"Yeah almost." I said.

"If you want to see Lia again, and I know you do, we need to work together. And that means taking care of yourself."

"How would you know I want to see Lia?" I said defensively. She stared at me.

"Hank, it's obvious. You are so in love with her."

"But she's done with me."

"She still loves you, and you know it. Just give her some time, she'll come around. Now get up, we need to keep moving."

_Oh my god! Henry, you have got to see this thing! These people have this blimp that looks just like the little cute one in the mini city, back at the sanctuary! _Accalia said happily. I laughed.

"What?"

"Lia, Will and Magnus saw a blimp like the one in the model."

"They saw people?" Kate asked.

_You've seen people?_ I asked.

_Yup. A group of armed guards. We avoided them though. Holy shit I gotta go!_

"Something just happened but I don't know what, she had to go."

"You think she's in trouble?" Kate asked.

"Accalia, in trouble? Trouble is her middle name. She always ends up with it." I said.

"You have a very good point."

**APOV**

We had walked into the open room and seen the guys leave in a blimp.

_Oh my god! Henry, you have got to see this thing! These people have this blimp that looks just like the little cute one in the mini city, back at the sanctuary! _I told him.

We all were wandering around looking at stuff. "What's that?" I asked pointing to a green thing.

"Some sort of lichen." Magnus said.

_You've seen people? _Henry asked.

"It smells like poo." I said.

_Yup. A group of armed guards. We avoided them though. _I told him

"No that distinctive aroma isn't coming from the plant. Oh here we are."

"Oh god that's nasty." I said when Magnus pulled back a bush and we saw a bunch of poop.

"How large an animal do you think?" Will asked.

"Oh quite large." Magnus said.

_Holy shit I gotta go! _I said as a giant winged snake came around the corner.

"Will, Accalia don't look at the basilisk or you'll die!" Magnus yelled. "These creatures disappeared ions ago. At least now we know where they went."

Will and I looked up towards it and it shot fire at us.

"I said don't look at it!" Magnus said.

"Yeah but that's like saying don't think about a yellow rhinoceros." Will said.

"This creature's eyes are made of photoreceptors."

"So it's like all facial recognition?" I asked.

"Basically yes."

"That's cool."I said. Will looked at me funny. Henry would've thought it was cool…Why am I thinking of Henry? I am crouched behind a rock with Will. Get a hold of yourself Accalia.

"Use your phone the black screen acts like a mirror." Magnus said.

"Why would I bring my phone to Hollow Earth?" Will asked. I pulled my phone and my brand new iPod touch out of my pocket, I'm not really sure why I brought my iPod but I did. I looked at the two and handed Will my phone.

"Don't drop it."

"Only you would be worried more about your electronics than your life in a situation like this." Will said.

"Oh we're going to get out of here alive and my phone is too."

"We need to split up." Magnus said. We all scattered. We ran into a smaller cave room. The basilisk tried to burn us but ended up only hitting a pile of poo.

"Nasty, nasty, nasty." I mumbled. I looked out and saw people standing there "Hey! Move!"

"It's a hologram" Magnus said. Two people came out of a door in the rock.

"You're safe now, come with us." The man said

"You speak our language." Magnus said.

We walked into a farm area with a lot of mushrooms. "Dude that is seriously cool." I took a mental picture of the shrooms to show Tesla once we got back.

We sat down with the family and the woman brought out food. It looked a little odd but I was starving, no time for breakfast when you're testing out a vampire shield. "What is –" I stopped. "No don't tell me I'd really rather not know." I took a bite "Oh my gosh this is yummy."

They family took us as far as they could and left us somewhere by a subway-like tunnel.

"It's a subway." I said when a little orb flew by. Then one stopped at the gate by us. The door slid open and we climbed in.

"You think this ping pong ball will take us to the city?" Will asked.

"There's one way to find out." Magnus said. Will walked in and offered me a hand I ignored it. Why the heck was I acting so weird today? I was doing it subconsciously.

We watched out the windows. "This. Is. Amazing." I said. Will and Magnus were talking about being led into a trap.

"If it was up to me I would've just gone with the guards from the beginning. Woulda been easier." I said with a shrug.

"But then you wouldn't have had the big adventure." Will said.

"Trust me, I could've lived without it." I said.

_We got caught._ Henry said.

"They got caught." I said.

"Well we just might be heading to the same place." Magnus said. The doors opened to reveal four or five armed guards.

"Oh fun." I said.

We were being led through the city. I was taking everything in, excited to show off to Tesla. There was still no doubt in my mind that we would make it home. This was just a detour.

They opened a door and tossed the three of us in. "Henry!" I said, hugging him. There was an awkward moment when I pulled back and everyone was staring at me. "Kate!" I said hugging her too, hoping to make the situation less weird.

"How's your leg?" Magnus asked, bending down to look at it. She inspected it "Good job the patient will live." She told Kate.

"Hey Lia, can I talk to you?" Kate asked me.

"What's going on?" I asked as we walked to the other side of the room.

"It's just what's up with you and Hank? You break up with him, you say you're going to date Will and then you still do things like hug him."

"I don't even know what I want anymore." I told her honestly. "All day I've been staying away from Will's touch like it's the plague. I don't even know why."

"Henry loves you, Lia. You need to sort out your feelings and make up your mind." She sighed. "I'm not trying to rush you, I know you need time. But we could die down here."

I looked back at Henry who was whistling and poking at his leg. Kate smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Oh just you. It's so obvious your still in love with him. You two were meant for each other. I don't normally believe in this stuff but you two are soul mates."

Just then the door opened and the guards came to lead us somewhere else. They took us to a big glass elevator and I marveled again at the city. They led us into another room where a lady, who I assumed was in charge, was standing.

"You are to be executed. Immediately." She told us.

We were hung up on some sort of electric chords. Everyone else was arguing but I hung in silence accepting out fate. I watched Henry wishing I could touch him one more time before we died.

"You're making a huge mistake." Magnus said. "We came here in peace."

"And in doing so you condemned yourselves." The lady said "Proceed." She gave the nod.

_I love you Henry Foss. I never ever stopped loving you._

Those were my last thoughts before everything went black.

_**There you go! Hope you like it. Now that Sanctuary is back from its Hellatus I'm going to take a little break and see what happens on the show. I'm trying to decide if I want to start doing all original stuff or stick with the story line on the show, that's why I've been building up her relationships and original back stories so that if I do go that route I have material to work with.**_

_**Also trying to decide if I should make the next part of this story start in a sequel. **_

_**REVIEW! I am open to any and all suggestions!**_


	13. 13 Personal Space

**APOV**

I was in a meadow it was green and pretty and there were flowers everywhere. It was very relaxing.

I should probably be getting back…But where am I going back to? I don't know where here is anyway. So how would I get back to there? Easy answer: I don't. I stretched back on the soft grass and let my flowy floral dress fan out around me. I could at least get a tan while I was here.

Next thing I know I was waking up in a city or at least I think I was in a city. I refused to open my eyes and find out. There were voices one of them sounded familiar, like Henry…Henry! Everything came rushing back to me. We were in Hollow Earth and we'd all been sentenced to death. I was dead. Is this what being dead feels like? Like one big crazy dream?

And then the ground was falling out from under me. I hit the floor with a thunk. "Owww." I moaned. I opened my eyes. Here I was in Hollow Earth where I supposedly died. Ok I had to still be dead. This was definitely still a dream. Then this creepy looking lady handed me a bottle and told me to drink it. Stuff slowly started to look clearer and I realized Kate, Will and Henry were sitting on the ground as well.

I slid behind Kate hoping to keep Will and Henry from noticing me. Unfortunately this just drew more attention to me. "Lia, can we talk?" They both said.

"Guys come on, leave her alone she just died and came back to life. We all did. This is no time for a competition." Kate said.

"Why is he even in this?" They both said pointing to the other one.

"Oh god." I said.

"Good morning everyone!" Magnus said walking in, saving me from an awkward situation. "Welcome back."

Magnus told us that the city needed our help and told us she would explain once we were in the control room. We followed her towards the door, Kate grabbed my arm. "What did you do?"

"I told Henry, telepathically, that I loved him. Will of course didn't hear that so he has no idea. Maybe Henry didn't hear it either."

"The way he's acting I'm sure he did. Go talk to him." She said pushing me away from her.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey." Henry said.

"This city is pretty cool huh?" I said.

"Yup."

"Um did you? Um… Oh look we're here." I said glad to be saved.

"Holo data transfer, virtual sim chambers." Henry said excitedly looking around.

"Death by force field." Will added.

"Protein shakes that taste like diapers." Kate said.

"I know awesome right?" Kate and I rolled our eyes. He pushed some buttons and made something pop up. He wondered off. "You have AI drones? Get outta here!"

"Henry." Magnus said.

"Why would I care?"

After we came up with a plan to get us down to the big abnormal Magnus sent Kate and Henry to the lab. "Lia will go." Kate announced.

"Ok" Magnus said looking at me, I nodded. "Keep a lid on him." Magnus said.

"I'll try" I said with a laugh. We walked down the hallway in silence. No one else was there but us. "Henry, did you hear –" He cut me off by pressing me against the wall and kissing me. "I'll take that as a yes." I said with a grin once he pulled back.

"Accalia George, I love you."

"Good" I smiled. "Because I'm pretty sure you're going to be stuck with me forever."

"I can live with that."

"I love you." I said and leaned back to kiss him again, when my head started hurting. It was a sharp pain and I cried out and fell to my knees.

"Lia, what's wrong?" He asked, holding me.

"It hurts." I wimped. He reached

"Magnus!" Henry yelled. Magnus and Ranna came running down the hall.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know one minute she was standing up and then she just collapsed." Henry told them.

"My head." I whispered.

"Take her to my room." Ranna told one of her men. "She'll be safe we'll send someone to look at her."

Henry got up and helped the guard pick me up and carry me down the hall to a nice bedroom. I was put down on the bed and Henry sat next to me, he held my hand. "You are going to be ok." I nodded. "I don't want to go but I need to get those shields done. As soon as I finish I promise I'll come back." He kissed my forehead before walking out. Oh god I feel like crap. I fell asleep in a few minutes.

They sent a doctor of some sort in to look at me. She pulled a chair over to my bed. "Accalia, I understand you are a lycan, and a particularly gifted one at that."

"You mean the telepathy?" I said groggily, my head was feeling better but I was really tired.

"Yes. And your precognition as well."

"I haven't really noticed that one lately" I said.

"It seems to have taken a back seat to your telepathy. I think that is what is causing your headaches."

"It is?"

"Because you haven't really learned how to control it, it is fighting with your other abilities and is putting a strain on your brain causing you to feel a sharp pain. I believe if we can help you control and balance them that you will be alright. But if we let things go on untreated your mind will be at war with itself most likely ending in unfortunate results."

"How to you propose to teach me how to use my abilities?" I asked.

"We have people here who are gifted and if you work with them you may be able to not only control what you have but discover more that are hidden, preventing future problems like this one."

While Henry and Will were tracking down Adam; and Magnus, Ranna and Kate went looking for the abnormal, I spent the day with two old ladies who were trying to meditate the precognition to the surface, sure that if I could have both abilities present I would be able to control them. Mostly I just felt like this was a waste of time. "The tunnels are about to collapse!" I said sitting up. The old ladies smiled. "Um did you not hear me? You need to warn Ranna!"

"Ranna will be fine; she knows how to handle those situations." One lady said.

"You've managed to bring your abilities to the surface." The other one said. "Lay back down. We are going to put up a wall that will allow you to access them but will prevent them from reaching each other."

After what felt like forever later, they fixed me and told me that it was time for me to go home. Walking me upstairs and telling Magnus to keep me on bed rest for a few weeks, which I was not happy about. What do I have to stay in my room for? I am perfectly fine.

A few days later, after we were home, Magnus was going to a conference. I wasn't supposed to leave my room, Biggy was supposed to make sure I ate and everything would be great. By Wednesday afternoon I realized no one was going to bring me food. I got up and wondered downstairs half asleep. I couldn't find Henry, Kate, Will or the big guy anywhere. I went to the kitchen and made me a sandwhich and went back upstairs. They'd be fine.

Thursday morning came and I decided that I needed to go fine them. "Kate? Henry? Will?" I called as I walked around the Sanctuary. I was beginning to get worried. On my second round I bumped into Magnus who had just gotten home.

"Accalia, what's happened here?" She asked.

"No idea. I figured they went to get an abnormal or something, I haven't seen anyone."

"Try to cast out around you and see if you can't find anyone." She told me. I tried.

"I'm picking up a really weak signal from down the hall." We walked down the hall towards her office. I started to open the door.

"Wait." She said and kicked the door open. A gargoyle fell. "Bloody hell." I went around her and saw Henry who was under a chair.

"Oh my god, Henry are you ok?" I asked as I pushed the chair off him.

"My head." He moaned. He had an ugly spot on his forehead; it looked like he had gotten hit.

"Take it easy you've had a nasty blow. I think you have a concussion." Magnus said looking at him.

"Henry, what the hell happened?" I asked looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't remember…" And then he passed out.

"What is going on here?" Magnus said quietly.

Magnus fixed Henry up while I tried to get into the system. "Any luck?" Magnus asked when I walked in. She was sitting on the couch talking to Henry who had just woken up.

"Nope. I need sleepy head over here to help me." I said plopping down on the couch next to them.

"What's your name?" She asked Henry.

"Henry Foss."

"And who's that?" She said pointing to me.

"Accalia George, my girlfriend." He said looking at me.

"Alright so not total amnesia. Probably just short term memory loss resulting from the blow to your head."

"Ah! Look at me!" Henry said looking at the holes in his shirt. "I'm bleeding!"

"Baby." I mumbled. He glared at me. "You're fine. Shut up." I said with a smile.

"Think about it what's the last thing you remember?" Magnus asked.

"It's Tuesday afternoon, you called me into your office"

OoOoOflashbackOoOoO

**HPOV**

_I walked down the hall into Magnus's office. Magnus was talking to someone. Lia was lying on the couch, that she claimed was the most comfortable one in the world, flipping through an issue of People. She looked up when I came in and smiled. I walked over to her and plopped down next to her. She kissed me on the cheek. I looked over at the screen just as they were finishing up their conversation._

"_Wow. Who's the hottie?" I said. Lia hit me._

"_She is the chief of the UN security team. She also speaks four languages was the American envoy at the G20 summit, and has three PhDs in international law and finance." Will said._

"_Oh my apologies, Dr. Hottie." I said. Lia rolled her eyes and playfully hit me again. "I love you." I said leaning down and kissing her on the nose. _

"_Her name is Lillian Lee." Magnus said._

"_You need to work on your jump." The big guy said coming down the hall._

"_Dude you're seven feet tall that's an unfair advantage."_

"_Sore loser." The big guy mumbled. _

_Kate stopped next to the couch and looked down at Lia and I. "Ew" _

"_I've got a plane to catch." Magnus said making everyone look up at her. "And when I get back I want this place in tip top shape for Dr. Lee's inspection." She listed off the things we all needed to do. "Lia, you are staying in bed." _

"_What? Come on!" _

"_I want you to recover to full strength and you are not going to do that running around the Sanctuary. You are on bed rest until further notice."_

"_Ugh!"_

"_I'll come visit after I'm done with the Molux," I promised._

"_Ok." She pouted._

"_Please make sure she eats while I'm gone." Magnus said to the big guy._

"_He'll make me eat gross stuff…"_

"_The food I make is healthy." The big guy said. _

"_Exactly." Lia mumbled. Magnus left hesitantly after giving us a few more instructions._

_Lia went up to her room, escorted by the big guy. And I went down to get the Molux._

_I typed in all the details on the fuzzy little guy. "One Molux. Country of origin: Sri Lanka. Date of birth: unknown. Name: let's go with Skippy. Alright Skippy I think its lunch time." I opened up the box anxious to get this over with; I wonder if Magnus would object to me carrying Skippy upstairs to see Lia…He'd cheer her up. "You must be hungry little dude."_

_He started growling and then he jumped out of the box and attacked me. I kicked it away and grabbed the walkie talkie. Skippy pushed the crate I was hiding behind out of the way and I jumped up. I threw boxes at him. "Will, Kate, help!" I said into the walkie talkie. I grabbed a stun gun and started running. I tripped and fell shooting Skippy on the way down he slid towards me._

"_Skippy my ass…"_

OoOoOendflashbackOoOoO

**APOV**

"And then after that, bubkis" Henry said finishing up his story.

"You named it Skippy?" I asked.

"At the time I thought it was cute."

"Skippy?"

"Yes."

"And Will says _I'm_ unoriginal…"

"The Molux isn't a violent creature; it's not even a carnivore." Magnus said.

"Then why did it try to take a bite outta me."

"Good question perhaps it's a virus of some kind. Maybe it was infected during transport." She walked towards the computer.

"Security cameras are down." I said.

"What? That's impossible." Henry said.

"That's what I thought when I saw it."

"What the hell?" Henry said looking at the screen.

"That video could've answered a lot of questions."

"If I could get into the system I could pull up the last shots." I said.

"It's probably just a glitch; let me try a hot patch." Henry said.

"I tried that." I said sing-songy.

"Let me try again." He said. I rolled my eyes. He pulled up the login and typed in the password. The screen said _ACCESS DENIED_. "Excuse me?"

"I told you I was locked out of the system." I said. He tried it again. _ACCESS DENIED._

"Oh come on what do you mean, access denied? I'm the guy that wrote your code!"

"Yelling at the computer doesn't help." I said. He glared at me.

It was a while later and Henry had taken apart the computer and was sitting on the floor working on it. I was stretched out across the couch. "You could help you know."

"I'm ill, remember? I'm supposed to be on bed rest." I said. I imagine he gave me a look but I had my eyes closed. I head Magnus walk in.

"I found our Molux." She said.

"Yeah, deadly little bastard isn't he?" Henry said.

"Quite the contrary, he's his usual docile self. Not showing any signs of viral infection."

"What? Then why did he go all Tasmanian devil on me then?"

"You probably imagined it." I said cracking an eye open. This time he definitely gave me a look. I grinned.

"I'm running some tests but it's too early to tell." Magnus said ignoring me. "How are you coming?" She asked looking at the computer.

"Okay." Henry said. "No thanks to her."

"She's ill, give her some leeway." Magnus said. Henry made an annoyed noise.

"I did some back door double clutching to reset everything but this should gain me access to the new pass code." Henry explained. I hopped up to see what was going on. "Which is right here…"

"Geddylee." Magnus read.

"Yeah, it's the lead singer of Rush." Henry said.

"That's Will's favorite band." I said making a face conveying my distaste."Why would someone set that as the password…You don't think Will–"

"Locked us out?" Henry said completing my sentence. "You know what else he did. He tried to wipe the server hard drive."

"What?" I said shocked. I leaned over Henry's shoulder and hit some buttons. "He didn't do a final delete. I saved them."

"I was going to do that…" Henry mumbled.

"Well you were taking too long."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would Will compromise our own security?" Magnus asked. I sat in Henry's lap and took over the computer.

"Hey!" He said.

"Shh! Here's some of the video footage. It's not very clear right now. Hey, there's Will." I said. The video showed Henry chasing Will. We all stared at the screen as Henry shot Will.

"I shot Will!"

"That might be why he locked you out of the system…just a thought…" When I saw that Henry looked really worried I shut up. "I'll just start a system recover to see what other footage I can pull up." I said quickly. Magnus tried to calm Henry down. "Uh Henry what's it doing?" I said pointing at the screen.

"Great, we have to go back to our lab and do a sector by sector recovery."

"Lia, why don't you go on down there and start working. I need Henry for a second."

"Great something really is wrong with me…" Henry said.

"We already knew that." I said. He pushed me slightly as I walked by. I giggled.

Henry had joined me in the lab and we were working on the computer. "You know I'm just kidding right?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been picking on you a lot lately. You know I'm kidding right?"

"Yeah totally. It's ok."

"Alright just making sure. You're just so cute when you get embarrassed!" I said.

He laughed, "You're adorable all the time." I blushed. "Huh, you're pretty cute when you're embarrassed too. Maybe I should start–" He was cut off when the door flew open and Will came in.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Dude!"

"Whoa! Will, calm down." I said.

"And where were you that whole time, Lia? Asleep? I could be dead!"

"But you aren't!" I said.

"Will, seriously dude. Not cool!" They started throwing things at each other. A paper weight that Will threw hit me in the shoulder and I fell clutching my arm. I grabbed a hammer and hurled it at him, in hindsight that probably wasn't the best idea. He dodged and it lodged itself in the lab door.

"You son of a bitch!" Will said pushing a chair at Henry. "I'm going to kill you!" He said throwing something else. I was crouched behind a table and Henry rushed over to me. Will jumped on the table and hurled himself over at Henry.

I screamed. They started grappling on the floor. Magnus and Kate rushed in yelling and started pulling them apart. Kate and I held them back.

"Someone start talking. And it better be good." Magnus said. They both started talking. "One at a time! You first." She said pointing at Will.

"Me? I'm not the one you should be concerned with its these two," He pointed at Henry and Kate. "Who need to be locked up."

"Me? What did I do?" Kate asked.

"Nobody is doing anything until I get some answers. It is obvious that the three of you have fallen victim to a hallucinogenic pathogen. And Accalia is an innocent bystander who has nothing to do with this." She said looking at Will.

"Lia, I'm sorry." Will said "I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I haven't even seen you since things started going crazy. How's your arm?" He asked.

"It hurts. But I think it's just bruised." I said.

"I'll take a look at it." Magnus told me. She turned back to Will "Now, Henry and Kate lost a sizeable chunk of time, and I suspect you did as well. They were able to tell me what happened up until the time they blacked out, now to you."

Will explained how he went looking for Henry and Henry shot him. "Dude–" Henry started to talk.

"No, do not 'dude' me, ok? Do not use the word dude in reference to me ever again!" Will said getting very animated. It was actually quite funny.

"Will! It's obvious Henry was not himself and he has apologized for shooting you…" Magnus said. Will started laughing.

"The shooting? I'm all over that, the shooting was amateur hour compared to what happened next…"

Will told us how Henry had turned the building on them, so he had to shut him out of the building. And then how Kate had gone psycho on him too.

After everyone calmed down and Henry was reading an email that said Lillian would be coming at 11am I heard something. "Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" Kate asked.

"That noise." Henry said.

"What noise?" Will asked.

"It's like a ringing…" I said.

"It's a bell. In the south corridor." Henry said.

"We'll check it out. You two stay here, get the video restored." Magnus said. She, Kate and Will walked out.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder. What's up with you guys? And why didn't whatever it is get to me?" I asked.

"I wish I knew." Henry said. "Hey I think I'm getting something. Look at this." I walked over.

"It's pretty blurry; I'll try to enhance it." I clicked some things and the video got clearer but it was taking some time to load at the quality. "I wish I knew what happened to you."

"Join the team."

"I feel like I should've been out there. I could've helped."

"It's not your fault you were on bed rest, and if you were out there you would've just gotten screwed up too."

"But I should've had a vision about it or something!"

"You've pretty much exhausted your powers. Isn't that what those ladies said? You just need rest and you'll be in tip top shape again."

"I guess." I mumbled. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his shoulder.

After the video finally loaded we went upstairs to show Magnus and the others. The video showed a lot of the things we already knew about and then at the end Lillian Lee shooting Biggy.

"This is so not good." I said. We all started arguing about everything. We saw something in one of the frames. A yucky little bug climbing up onto Biggy. I started pulling up the current cameras to try to find Lillian. "Hey, look there she is heading towards the catacombs."

"We can't go in there unprotected. If that creature were to jump on one of us…" Magnus said.

"Yeah we could turn on each other." Will finished.

"Again." Henry added.

Magnus had put together some shot to keep the bug from getting on us. She was actually going to let me go in. I was pretty freaking excited after sitting out on all the recent action.

"Sex inhibitor pheromone of the red bollworm." Magnus told us.

"No sex?" Kate said.

"I don't need a shot for that." Henry said. My eyes got wide and I stared at him.

"Oh my god! You did not just say that out loud." I said.

"It's true…"

"Umm but you _so_ did not need to tell everyone that!"

"Sorry…"

"We've only been back together for a week…and I've been sick!" I said defensively.

"You've been on bed rest!" Kate said. "What do you do in your room?"

"Ummm actually try to get better?" I said.

"You were stuck in your bed for a week! Come on Lia think a little!"

"Uhh why are we still talking about this?"

"Anyways this should provide us temporary immunity from the penepex." Magnus said ending the topic.

We left the lab at walked towards the catacombs. "Three of us will enter via the basement tunnels, Henry, Kate and Lia go in through the vaults under the courtyard. And let's try it the easy way first."

We went in and when we got there Lillian was shooting at Magnus's group we came up behind her and got ready to shoot but she beat us to it. I tried to jump out of the way but Lillian caught me off guard and I got hit. Everything went black.

I woke up a few hours later on my favorite couch. "My head hurts."

"You got hit with a stun gun and Kate tried to catch you." Henry said.

"I um missed…sorry…" She said.

"Wow, thanks."

"I said sorry…" Kate mumbled. I looked around everything was much cleaner.

"You guys clean fast." I said.

"You've been out pretty long actually." Henry said. "Dr. Lee is already gone."

"Oh, dang…ok then…"

"I'll go grab you a sandwhich you're probably hungry." Kate said getting up.

"Thanks." I said. Magnus walked in.

"Oh good you're awake." She said.

"Yup."

"I looked at your arm while you were out, and you were right, just a bruise."

"That's good. Ugh I feel terrible." I moaned.

"Because of the amount of energy that you had to use helping us with the penepex I think it's wise to put you on another week of bed rest." Magnus said.

"What? Come _on_!"

"I trust you'll use it wisely." She said looking amused.

"Oh great so everyone is in on my sex life now…" I grumbled. Magnus laughed quietly and left. "Really? Really? Ugh...this is so an invasion of my privacy…"

"Talking to yourself, wolf girl?" Kate asked walking in with a sandwhich, which she handed to me.

"I just got put on another week of bed rest…"

Kate looked at me for a second and burst out laughing.

_Since I'm going out of town for the next two weeks I decided to go ahead and post the new chapter._

_**Wow this chappy is pretty long. But it's my first one back from my Hellatus! ;) I was pretty bored with this chapter since she was in her room the whole time and so she didn't get infected but about halfway through I got kinda into it. It's the next chapter I'm especially happy for though.**_

_**Since I pre-wrote all these chapters before the season finished (unlike I typically do) I'm going to give out one Lia line and if you review I might reply back with a few lines! **_

_**Here is the first sneak peak:**_

"Shh! don't say it out loud, it's like 'he who must not be named' because it's evil!"

_**Enjoy!**_

_I don't know if you guys will be able to review since I deleted the AN that was in this spot. If you want to review at it won't let you PM me! (I love reading you guy's feedback!)_


	14. 14 Of Course I Like You Jerk

I woke up that morning knowing I had a dream. Unfortunately I couldn't remember anything about it. I had a bad feeling it was a precognitive dream. I got ready and met the rest out the team in Magnus's office for a staff meeting. I was on edge and worried as I walked down the hall. I opened the door and saw that Magnus was the only one here.

"Oh, I guess I am a little early." I said.

"Just a bit, they'll be here in a minute or two." She said. "Are you alright?" She asked giving me a weird look.

"I had a bad dream. I think. I can't actually remember it which is making me nervous. I think it might've been a vision."

"I'll tell everyone to be on the lookout." Magnus told me. I felt a little better knowing that at least everyone would be warned. Kate came in, followed by Biggy, and sat down on the couch next to me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Not much." I said yawning.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep."

"I had a dream. I can't remember it, and it's bothering me."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"I hope so." I said not very convinced. Henry came in and squished me in between him and Kate. "Good morning." I said yawning again.

"Did you get much sleep?" He asked.

"No, but I'm fine. I'm pretty positive I'm recovered." I said.

"Oh, Lia that was one thing I was going to tell you today. I'm going to put you back on the mission list." Magnus said.

"It's about time! I've missed so much! I'm ready to get back out there and kick some abnormal booty!" I paused. "Or just contain them…cause that's in the job description…"

"Where's Will?" Biggy asked. I looked around and realized that he wasn't in here. I shrugged.

"I bet he forgot and slept in." Kate said getting up. "I'll go wake him up."

Kate left and I stretched out across the couch and lay in Henry's lap. Kate returned a few minutes later.

"He said he overslept. He'll be here in a minute." She walked around the couch. "Move."

"No." I said.

"Fine." She said, picking up my legs and dropping them on the ground and sitting down.

"Ugh!" I said sitting up.

"Well let's get started." Magnus said. She scanned her notepad. She read off other things and told Kate something about how she needed to stop overfeeding some cute abnormal. I wasn't really paying attention. Then I heard Will walk in.

"Sorry I slept through my alarm." He said. Henry and I were staring at him. There was something on his face.

"Dude what's with your face." Henry said.

"It looks yucky." I said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked. Henry got up.

"Did you sleep on a tennis racket or something?" Henry asked. I rolled myself over the back of the couch to look at Will's face. I reached out to poke it.

"Wait stop." Magnus said. I stopped. "Don't touch it."

"What is it?" Will asked. We took him downstairs and got into hazmat suits.

"Can I poke it now?" I asked totally serious.

"I suppose, if you must." Magnus said sighing. I reached over and poked his cheek.

"Ew." I said and walked back over towards Henry.

"You are such a kid." He said.

"I know." I said. Magnus took blood and then Will asked to see it. I hesitated before handing him a mirror.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"Magnus do you think this is…" I started to say.

"What was in your vision? I don't know but that would be a pretty good guess." She said.

"Oh great, I'm broken. I should've known this was going to happen. I'm sorry."

"I don't know if there would've been anything you could've done. This is an odd occurrence."

I walked around the Sanctuary uselessly not sure what to do with myself. Magnus didn't need my help running test there was no computer issues to be fixed. Magnus caught me on my third round around the Sanctuary. "Wandering?"

"Yeah…"

"Come with me, I'm giving Will these reports to deal with. I'm sure he'd like your help."

"Ok." I said glad to have something to do. Even if it was reports… "Do I need to put my suit back on?"

"No he's not contagious you'll be fine." I followed her downstairs and into the room where Will was picking at his face.

"Ow!" He said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said.

"Now you tell me…" He said. I stood there bouncing on the balls of my feet as Magnus talked to Will about his problem, which she still didn't know what was.

"Here, in the meantime you can work on these reports you owe me. Lia came down to help you." Magnus said. She picked up the box and sat it on his bed; I pulled a chair over to sit with him.

"Great…" He said unhappily. I laughed.

"Hey at least in here you have plenty of time to get your work done."

"That doesn't really rank at the top of my list of things to do." He said.

"Mine either, but I've been dragged along. It's the least I can do since I didn't see this coming. Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"But still I'm sorry that I couldn't even warn you."

"If you don't stop saying sorry I'm going to kiss you." He said. I shut up. "Ouch."

"Nothing against you, but Henry…"

"It's everything against me. I'm not Henry and I'll never be."

"Will…" I paused looking for searching for the right thing to say. "No you aren't Henry you're like my Jacob."

"Huh?"

"Like that movie." I said rolling my eyes, "I hate it, but it's the best example I can pull off the top of my head, Henry is like Edward and you are like Jacob."

"Are we seriously talking about Twilight?"

"Shh! don't say it out loud, it's like 'he who must not be named' because it's evil!"

"Voldemort?"

"Will. Stop talking." I said. "Anyways, I am going to end up with Henry and we both know it, but you are going to keep fighting for me and I'm going to love you. But not the same way I love Henry. Is this making sense?"

"Yes?"

"You know what; I'm going to stop talking." I said. "Do you mind if I go?"

"No it's cool."

"Ok, sorry." I flinched and hurried out of the room. I walked to the lab where I found Henry, Kate and Biggy.

"How goes things with Will?" Henry asked.

"He's doing reports." I said.

"Oh that's fun." Kate said.

"Yeah, I got out of there before I got put to work."

We started talking about Will and then he came down the hall. We all stopped talking awkwardly. "What? Am I interrupting something?"

"No not at all we were just talking about…" Henry said.

"Baseball." We all said.

"You guys were talking about baseball?"

"The Jays are looking good this year." Henry said.

"Yeah, strong middle field." Kate added.

"Yeah it looks great." I added lamely.

"Oh give me a break. Cubs," He said pointing at Kate, "Rays," He pointed at Biggy, "Red Soxs," He pointed at Henry. "You guys would rather watch cricket than a Jays' game." And then looked at me. "And you are a hockey girl, Canuks. You probably don't even know what a middle field is. Were you guys talking me about me or what?"

"We didn't know how comfortable you'd be…"

"Why? Look I'm the same person. I just have a few more scales, that's all." Will said. Henry asked him how it felt and then Kate got all serious and asked if he could save us 15% or more on car insurance. I just about died of laughter.

"Come on let's go see if Magnus figured anything else out," I said grabbing Will's arm and pulling him down the hall.

"I am the same person, you know that right?" He said when we were out in the hall.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok, you've been avoiding me so I was just making sure that wasn't it."

"It's not."

"Then what is it?" He asked. "You know I am totally cool with you wanting to date Henry you don't have to be weird around me." I nodded. "It's not Abby is it?"

"No! I mean she _is_ kind of annoying but that is_ not_ it." I sighed. "I pretty much promised that I was not going to let anything happen to you after the Kali thing. And the fact that I might've been able to see this coming makes me think that I broke that promise."

"I told you – _Magnus_ told you – that there wouldn't have been anything we could've done even if we had known earlier. Plus you just had that dream last night right? I had to have been infected before then."

"I guess. I just feel like ever since we got back from Hollow Earth I've been pretty much useless."

We walked into the lab where Magnus was looking at the screen she said she had made some progress and that there were spores or something infecting his cells. "You should get some rest Will, it's late."

I went up stairs with him and went into my room. I changed into my pajamas that had the little sushi all over it and walked back down the hall to Will's room. "What's up?" He asked he was sitting in his bed with a book.

"Scooch over. I'm sleeping in here."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I slept in here last time you were all messed up." He moved. I climbed into his bed.

"Not worried about turning into a scaly thing yourself?"

"It's not contagious," I said rolling my eyes. "I know I'm not Abby if that's your problem…"

"You know I'd choose you over Abby any day."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. If you were Abby, I would've called and told you what was going on with me as soon as it happened. But I don't know if she'd understand. You do."

"I understand because, while not being a big scaly thing, I am a big hairy thing. And its hella scary not knowing what's going with you. I understand. But you can't blame her for not understanding, or put it all on me because I do. It's not who I am, it's _what_ I am."

"I get that and that is not the reason I would choose you over her it's because you are here for me no matter what, I can tell you're just as scared as I am about this but you are pushing past that so that I'm not alone. I know you'll stand by me."

"Always," I said quietly. "Now go to sleep!" I pushed him over and lay down.

The next morning I was actually pretty well rested. The dreams I had that night were normal odd ball dreams like every normal person has, no scary nightmares or vision dreams for me.

It was still fairly early and I didn't want to wake up Will so I turned over and went back to sleep. I must've dozed off because when I opened my eyes Will was crawling on the ceiling. At first I thought I was still dreaming and then the events of the day before came rushing back and I realized this was actually happening.

"Cool," I said yawning.

"Yeah. This is amazing. Wow." Will said hanging above me.

"You're pretty scaly this morning," I said the same way I would say 'You look tired today'. Sure this was unusual for the Sanctuary but it _was_ the Sanctuary….

There was a knock on the door and Kate pushed it open carrying a tray of food. "Lia? Um where's–" She looked up. "Oh my god!" She dropped the tray spilling food everywhere. Will fell from the ceiling and landed with a thunk.

"Are you ok?" I asked, jumping off the bed quickly.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Will said.

"Let's take you to Magnus," I suggested. "And then Kate and I will go get breakfast. Because I am starving."

oOoOo

Kate and I were sitting in the kitchen eating scrambled eggs and drinking orange juice in silence. "What's up with you?" I asked finally.

"You and Will didn't…?"

"No!" I said shocked. "I am in love with Henry. I just thought that I should be around Will in case I had another dream," I shook my head, "No!"

"Ok just wondering…"

"We didn't!"

"Okay," She said putting her hands up in surrender. "What is it with you two anyway?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, uncomplicate it!"

"Have you ever had two guys in love with you? It's like you know which one you love and which one you would've ended up with if the world was not like this, like supernatural I mean? And it's like do you listen to your head or your heart?"

Kate was staring at me like I was crazy. "No…"

"Ok, what do you always listen to: Your head or your heart?" I asked.

"My head. Always," She said confidentially.

"See we're completely different," I said with a sigh.

"Wait, I am so confused. Which one is which?"

"Never mind."

Henry came and got us not long after that, "Come help us put up black cloth in the halls."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Will's developed a sun allergy…"

"How did you figure this out?" I asked.

"He um fell…from the ceiling…in the lobby…"

"What?" Kate and I both exclaimed.

"What was he doing up there?" Kate asked.

"He was changing a light bulb…"

"The chandelier in the lobby?" I asked looking at Henry, he nodded. "It's on a winch…."

"Why did everyone but me know that?"

oOoOo

We had just finished up in the hall when Magnus came looking for Will, "I finally figured out why the DNA of this creature you're turning into isn't in any of our data bases," She paused. "It's not from Earth."

Henry jumped off the window sill he was standing in. "You mean like aliens?"

"Really, Henry? Really?" I said shaking my head. "Why are you so obsessed with aliens?"

"They're real!"

"Uh huh…" Kate said giving me one of those 'he's crazy' looks, I laughed.

"You're experience with sunlight gave me the idea," Magnus told Will, ignoring the rest of us. "So I scanned through the records that Tesla was able to glean from the holographic map, and I found a perfect match. It appears that the creature that infected you is from Hollow Earth."

oOoOo

Magnus had pulled all of us except Will to her lab. She was showing us a picture of the thing. I was silent until Magnus turned to me and Henry, "I'd like the two of you to get in touch with Ranna."

"Ok," Henry said nodding.

"Um how?" I asked.

"Wait, Praxis, as in Hollow Earth Ranna?" Henry asked. Magnus nodded. "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Well, Lia was telling me how the two of you have been working on something."

"Yeah…" Henry and I both nodded.

"Speed it up," She said walking away. Henry and I looked at each other with 'what are we supposed to do with that?' looks.

oOoOo

We had been working for quite a long time to no avail. "This is impossible!" Henry said.

"We can't give up."

"I know but I've tried everything! It's virtually impossible to get the signal through every layer it needs to go through and still keep it intact."

"Well, try something else!"

"There isn't anything else," Henry said. He looked defeated.

"There has to be. Move over." I pushed him out of the way and tried to figure out what was up with this thing.

Will came in a bit later, "How's it going guys?"

"Uh yeah it's cool," We both said awkwardly.

"Don't lie, Lia. You can't pull it off."

"It's like we can get it there, that's the easy part. Send it up, down, sideways, whatever. Henry figured all that out but the City is surrounded by lodestone. It's impossible to get it in there unless we can get a really high frequency wave," I said.

"Henry!" Magnus called walking down the hall. She told him he was needed for mission. "Lia, if you don't mind staying here. I'd like you to keep working on the connection with Hollow Earth."

"Yeah that's cool."

"And Will…"

"I know, I'll stay here," He said.

oOoOo

I sat in the lab for what felt like forever getting absolutely no where. I understood what needed to be done but as far as I can see it can't be. I was getting fed up and went to look for Biggy. I knew about his secret little hide out and I checked there. Sure enough I could hear him laughing with Will and that two faced guy. I opened the door and went inside.

"What are you guys laughing so hard about?"

"Just about how we apparently brag when we get back on missions," Will told me.

"Oh yeah I guess we kind of do."

"And we are all too scary looking to get in on the action." Biggy said.

"Best thing about being a shape shifting abnormal, you get the best of both words so to speak."

Will starting humming. "Oh no. Lia, you got Hannah Montana stuck in my head."

I burst out in song, "You get the best of both worlds! Chill it out take is slow then we rock out the show!" they guys joined in until we all dissolved in laughter. "Wow that was great…And I'm not even slightly intoxicated."

This resulted in everyone laughing again and Will handing me his glass which I downed in one sip. "Yeah, that burns," I coughed. I giggled starting up even more laughter

oOoOo

"I did it!" I squealed.

"You did it?" Henry asked running over to me.

"I did! Eeeee!" I was squealing when Henry cut me off with a kiss. "What was that for?" I asked when he pulled back.

"You are pretty adorable when you get all girly."

"I know. You don't see me be adorable much. I'm pretty kick ass most times." I said.

"Yeah, sometimes. Most times you think you're kick ass but mostly you're just adorable."

"I resent that!"

"Why are we still standing here? We need to go show Magnus!" He pulled me down the hall.

"I did it!"

oOoOo

"I made the algorithm and it goes all up and down! And then it was like 'ok, so how do I code this thing?' right? And it was definitely the hard part but, I did it!" I was telling Magnus.

"Ok what do we do?" She asked.

"Just type in whatever. Henry wrote one already if that's ok?"

Magnus read over it. "Sounds good."

"Well here goes nothing," I said as I clicked send. "Now we wait. They'll have to decode it, give it to Ranna, and write back. If they even get it at all…" I was beginning to have doubts when the screen beeped. "Eeee! It worked!"

"Already?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, looks like it. I'll translate." As the words popped up I read them out loud. "No cure for Cillobar infection. High risk for further exposure. Terminate subject immediately." I stopped and read it again. And then once more to make sure I was reading this right. "What?"

"Tell them it's Will," Magnus told me. I typed quickly. The screen beeped a few seconds later, accompanied by a lot of interference.

"Forbidden communication under_ Senate Authority. Kill Subject immediately." I read off. "No there has to be something else. Ranna wouldn't just want us to kill Will, he helped them. We can save him. Right?"

"I don't know, Lia," Magnus said shaking her head,

"You can't just let him die!"

"I don't plan on it, but I was really counting on Ranna's help," Magnus said sounding defeated.

"We'll figure something out. We have to."

oOoOo

That night I slept in Will's room again he was getting exceptionally scaly now, and I was getting really worried. I was afraid about what Ranna had said and I didn't know what to tell Will. Luckily when I went into his room he was already in bed and didn't ask about her.

When I got in next to him I realized I was shaking. "Are you scared?" Will asked his voice rough and scratchy.

"I'm scared for you." I told him. "But we're going to fix you. I promise." My voice broke on the last word and I rolled over into the pillow to keep myself from crying. I couldn't stop seeing those words 'terminate subject immediately' flashing in my head, like they were burned into my eyelids.

oOoOo

Will's thrashing threw me out of bed and I cried out loudly. Kate came running into the room, "Will? Will what's wrong?"

I was on the floor and I couldn't stop crying, my dreams had been filled with a thousand different scenarios that all ending with Will dying. Kate came over to me and pulled me up she hugged me and walked with me down stairs. I must've been sitting on the floor for longer than I thought, because Magnus had already moved Will to the infirmary.

"You've lost the ability to speak," I heard Magnus tell Will as I walked in. Henry was standing at the foot of the bed in his pajamas, he came over to me and I buried my head in his shoulder still bawling. I was positive I looked extremely unattractive. I tried to stop crying, for Will. I was supposed to be the strong one here. "Henry, take her upstairs. She needs to sleep," Magnus told Henry. I knew I was walking but I was totally oblivious to everything. Those glowing words just kept flashing.

'Terminate. Subject. Immediately.' Over and over again. I felt numb as I crawled into bed. I lay my head on Henry's chest and I fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

oOoOo

The next morning I woke up disoriented and alone. I looked around and realized I was in my own room. I remembered what had happened only a few hours ago and felt like crying again. Instead I forced myself up out of bed and got dressed in shorts and a band t-shirt, did my makeup, brushed my hair. Just like it was a normal day. I walked down stairs and saw Kate sitting in the infirmary with Will.

"Hey," She said when I came in.

"Hey," I mumbled back.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Kate looked at me and it was obvious I wasn't fooling anyone. Will had told me I was a bad liar.

"I think Henry is looking for you."

"Ok, I'll be back." I took one last look at Will before going out the door. I walked towards the lab hoping Henry was in there, he wasn't. I was on my way to the kitchen next when I heard the alarm sound. I ran downstairs. Kate was sitting on the table, Magnus was bandaging her arm.

"Where's Will?" I asked. They shared a look.

"We had to contain him. He attacked Kate," Magnus said.

"Oh," I said.

"Come on," Kate said jumping up grabbing my hand. We walked down the hall with Magnus to where Henry and Biggy were standing. I didn't want to look at the glass but I made myself do it. I said I wouldn't leave him. Everyone walked up to the glass Magnus, Henry, Biggy, Kate, and that left me. They walked out of the room leaving me alone. I walked towards the glass.

"I'm not giving up on you," I told the creature in the glass that I knew was really Will. "I am going to figure out how to make you better. I promised. I don't break promises." I touched the glass before walking away.

oOoOo

Kate and I were organizing Will's office in silence. Neither of us really sure why we were doing it but we needed something to keep out minds off things. "Are you ok?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Physically, yeah. Mentally, not so hot. When we thought Will was going to die, during the whole Kali thing, at least he was dead. Its better somehow, I can deal with death. But he's a friggen lizard," I stopped and sank down to the ground leaning my head against the wall.

"I don't really know how to deal with this," Kate said. "It's like, he's there but he's totally gone."

"I told him I'd save him. I promised. But I don't know if I can."

oOoOo

I had gone back down to the lab hoping that there was something to be done but me and Henry just sat in silence. It seemed like silence just followed me around. Like I was the reason no one was talking, like if someone spooked me I would break down. And who knows, I might. "Accalia," I heard someone say I looked up and noticed Magnus in the door way "Can you pull up the message Ranna sent?"

I started to but I remembered what it said and I shook my head involuntarily. Henry took over pulling up the message and doing what Magnus told him to do. I heard static and pulled myself out of my head to see what was going on. "Morse code!" Magnus said happily. "Henry?"

"On it."

I stood behind him. "This might be it."

"Yeah, I hope it's not too late."

Morse code was fairly easy to decode and Henry wrote down the message. "Gooban?" I asked looking at the paper. "What is that?"

"I don't know…"

"Check it again," I told him. And he did twice more.

"I'm getting the same thing."

"What the heck is a Gooban?"

oOoOo

Magnus had an idea. She had found a file on this Gooban person and sent Henry, Kate and I to go get Will. When we got down stairs we saw a hole in the wall of his cell. It was pretty small though. We walked in. Before we noticed Will in the corner he jumped out and threw Henry against the wall I tried to shoot with a stunner and he threw me too. I collapsed on the floor. When Biggy came in and pulled me up Will was gone.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked me.

"Besides having giant bruises from getting flung out of bed and up against the wall I'm fine. No serious damage."

"We need to move out, I've got what I think is the antidote. I'll mix it with a sedative."

We were loaded up in the van a few minutes later.

"How sure are you about this stuff?" Kate asked.

"Well I've never tested it, so you all have to be prepared if it doesn't work," Magnus said.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked. I understood exactly what she meant, I just didn't want to.

"She means we might have to use lethal force," Kate said.

"What?"

"We can't risk further contamination," Magnus said. "We've no idea the life cycle of this creature. All of us need to be able to do whatever is necessary."

"We're good," Kate said.

"Henry?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," He said after a hesitation. They all looked at me.

"I'll try." That was about the best they were going to get from me and they knew it.

It turned out I wasn't even needed. I looked around but I couldn't find him. When I heard a shot I was sure it was over I ran towards the warehouse and saw Magnus crouched over him. "Is he?" I couldn't quite say dead.

"No, I managed to get him with the sedative."

"Oh." I managed.

oOoOo

It had been three days. I didn't really know what to do with myself. I tried to act like a normal person and check my Facebook and Hotmail but I got bored with that after a while and found myself just wondering around the Sanctuary. I saw Magnus. "He should be waking up soon. Would you like to come with me?"

"Ok." I walked down stairs with her. I waited outside while she talked to him. She came out laughing.

"You can go one in."

"How about a claw? On my left hand?" He was saying towards the window where you could see Magnus rolling her eyes as she left.

"Give it up. It's not happening," I laughed.

"Lia," He said he voice dry with disuse.

"I missed you." I hugged him. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again, without all the scales."

"It feels pretty good to be me again too," He said smiling.

"I thought you were gone." I hugged him again.

"You like me."

"Nope, absolutely loath you. You're so weird and you have bad hair and….of course I like you, jerk."

_**You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Luv ya'll!**_

_**Next week's one line:**_

"It's a gamble but I'm Lady Luck."


	15. 15 Saying Goodbye

I woke up that morning knowing exactly what I had to do. "There's somewhere I need to go." I told Henry.

"Need me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, this is something I need to do on my own." I drove out to Rebecca's and my old apartment. I let myself in and walked up to our floor. I was just about to knock when I heard voices, they were too quiet through the door and I walked down the hall towards the secret balcony Rebecca and I had found accidentally. I climbed on the ledge and jumped over on to Rebecca's balcony. I could see into my old room through a crack between the curtains and into the kitchen where Rebecca was standing talking to someone I couldn't see.

"That wasn't part of the plan and you know it." The person said, I could tell it was a guy.

"Well what's done is done." Rebecca told him.

"She was supposed to be on our side."

"We can manage without her." Rebecca said.

"Where is she? I'll talk to her, explain everything."

"Yeah like I would tell you! Come on, you won't be able to get her back. Oh do you honestly think she would come back solely because of you?" Rebecca asked.

"I still love her." The guy said.

"Childish love, just because you've known her forever doesn't mean you're _in _love with her. And anyways she's got another boyfriend, and then another guy all lined up after that. You wouldn't even be her second choice. The same for me, I went in and I could tell I had already been replaced."

"She's with _them_ isn't she? Oh you really screwed this up. She not just rouge she's with _them_!"

"Ok fine, I messed up. Happy? I shouldn't have done it. I wanted to see what would happen. So what if she shifted at killed someone? Everything would've been fine if one of their guys hadn't showed up. The one she is currently dating by the way."

Were they talking about _me_?

"Without her we can't beat them. I'd rather be on the winning side."

"What makes you think they'll take you?" Becca asked. "You're nothing special."

"But I've got information." He said.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would, goodbye Rebecca."

"Mark, wait!" She called running out of view. I hopped back over to the secret balcony and ran back inside and down the stairs.

"Mark!" Yelled. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"You can't stop me Rebecca." He said. I walked up to him. "Lia! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Rebecca. But I think I heard enough."

"You heard all of that?"

"Yeah. You guys were talking about me weren't you?" I asked. He nodded. I had known Mark since we were little kids, we had grown up together. He had never really been very good friends with Rebecca though, and it seemed like that hadn't changed.

"Are you living at the Sanctuary?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you headed that way?"

"Yeah." We both got into our cars and drove to the Sanctuary. He followed me inside and up to Magnus's office. "Where are all the cages and experiments? This looks like a house."

"That's what it is. I don't know what you've heard about this place but we only capture abnormals for their own good, heal them and if we can release them. Some are too dangerous or too rare for it to be safe to let them go but we don't hurt them."

"Well you can't say the same about us. That's why I want out."

"You should talk to Magnus." I said, opening the door. "Magnus, I have someone who needs to talk to you. Mark this is Helen Magnus."

"I know who she is. She's famous. I always thought you'd be scarier than this with the way everyone talks about you." Mark said, Magnus laughed.

"Good to know I'm not that scary. What can I do for you today Mark?"

"I worked for a group, the same one Rebecca works for. I want to get out and I thought you guys might like to hear some of the stuff going on." Mark said.

"That would be good." Magnus said "Lia, if you would give us a moment."

"Okay." I walked towards the door just as Kate was walking in.

"Who is that?" She said. I pushed her out of the room.

"Mark, he's an old friend. He used to work for the same people Becca works for. He is trying to get out, and he's in there telling Magnus everything he knows."

"Well he's cute…" Kate said, I laughed. "What? He is."

"I'm not denying it." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him in a year!"

"You should find out for me," She told me.

"Why?"

"Because he's cute! We've gone over this," She said rolling her eyes.

"Accalia, Kate, you can come back in now," Magnus called. We walked inside. "Kate, can you go find Henry and Will? We need to talk about this."

"Be right back," Kate said and left.

"Accalia, Della Vita Morte has its headquarters in Italy. Mark thinks he can get it inside; we need someone to go with him. I could call the other Sanctuaries but since you two know each other I thought you would be the best for the job." Magnus told me.

"You want me to go to Italy?" I asked.

"Yes, and pose as a DVM agent. You would live there until we get the information we need to take them down."

"How long?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, once you get there it won't be easy to get you out and back in. It would be an indefinite stay. Anywhere between a few months to years."

"Wow. Are you sure there isn't anyone else better for the job?"

"Mark told me that DVM wanted you and that Rebecca went against orders of keeping you safe. If you were to go with Mark you would both be accepted. If we send another agent it's doable but not as simple as it would be with you."

"I can do it," I said.

"Are you sure? We can give you some time to think about it," Magnus told me.

"No, I'm sure," I told her more firmly this time.

"Alright we'll announce it at the meeting."

When Kate came back we all sat down and Magnus told us about DVM. "Della Vita Morte is a large network of scientists that study abnormals, much like the Sanctuary in that way. They on the other hand do not offer a place to live, but experiment and kill the abnormals. They are convinced they will make a better race of humans using the best traits of abnormals. One of the reasons they was Accalia so much is because HAPs have the appearance of a human but are stronger, faster, and all around more capable than normal humans. They also convinced there is untainted vampire blood that they can use to make a hybrid."

"A hybrid?" Kate asked.

"A vampire, lycan hybrid that will be the supreme species."

"Is that safe?" Will asked.

"We don't know yet, no one else has ever tried. As far as we know they haven't been able to find a sample, since the last vampire blood was destroyed when Nikola lost his powers," Magnus said.

"So they want to take over the world with these hybrids?" I asked

"Basically, yes."

"That's crazy," Henry said.

"That's why we are sending Mark and Accalia in to investigate," Magnus told everyone. They all looked at Magnus, then at me. "We need to get inside and see what they are planning. Since they already want Accalia and Mark technically still works for them its best if we send them in."

"They're going undercover? Like spies?" Kate asked. Magnus nodded.

"But that will take a long time," Will said.

"It will be an indefinite stay," Magnus told them.

"Indefinite?" They all asked.

"Yes, we don't know how long this will take. We need to find out as much as possible."

"You agreed to do this?" Henry asked looking at me.

"Yeah, she has a point. They want me so they're more likely to let me in than some other nobody," I said.

"But that just makes it more dangerous. I've been captured by people who wanted to experiment on me before and I almost died. I'm not letting you go in there."

"Henry, it's my choice."

"Lia–"

"We will talk about this later," I said cutting him off.

"You can't do it," Henry said. After the meeting was over he had followed me back to my room.

"You can't tell me what to do, you don't own me."

"Accalia, they'll hurt you."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. I can't just sit here. I've been sitting here useless for months," I said sitting down on my bed.

"You aren't useless."

"Really? What have I done?"

"You've been helping since you first came here. You figured several things out on the very first mission you were ever on. Remember the radio trackers and the heat detectors? And there's stuff like that you've been doing ever since"

"Yeah but that's nothing you wouldn't have been able to figure out by yourself."

"Lia…"

"I remember something else about that mission. When you didn't want to let me go save Will and when I made you I went down there and saved his life. I could be saving a lot of people's lives Henry."

"But you might die."

"And a whole lot of other people will live. It's not like that's going to happen though. You know me, I'm tough. I've lived through a whole lot of bad shit; I can handle a little more. And who knows maybe I'll end up being the first vampire-lycan hybrid, that'd be pretty cool."

"Don't say that. We don't know what could happen to you."

"It's a gamble but I'm Lady Luck."

"What 'cha doing?" I asked Kate when I walked in to her room.

"Stumbling," She said.

"Ooh I love the website. It's so addicting! I'm always trying to see what new random stuff it'll show me today. What's it got now?"

"Some Greek goddess Fortuna."

"Lady Luck," I said with a laugh.

"Hmm?"

"Oh just something I said earlier."

"So you're really going to Italy then?"

"Yeah I guess so," I said leaning over and hitting the Stumble button to go to a new page.

"What about you and Henry?" She asked.

"I don't know, what about us?" I asked reading the page about these new futuristic phones that Motorola was working on.

"You know what I mean. Who knows how long you're going to be gone. Are you two going to stay together?"

"We haven't really talked about it. Mostly he's just been arguing with about not wanting me to go."

"Then maybe you shouldn't."

"Why? I'd do so much more there. It's not like me and Henry are super committed or anything," I reached over to hit the Stumble button again and Kate slapped my hand away.

"Accalia. Stop."

"What? It's fun."

"Not that." She rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you don't care."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Stop acting like you don't care you might never see Henry again."

"Of course I'll see him again it's not like I'm going to die or anything."

"You don't know that. Why are you acting like it doesn't matter if you and him stay together?"

"Of course it matters. I love Henry. But this is something I need to do."

"Go to Italy and possibly get yourself killed, or worse?" She said looking skeptical.

"I could be saving other people's lives."

"So you don't care about your own?"

"Kate, you don't understand-"

"No I don't. Please, do enlighten me."

"I don't _do_ anything here. I'm not helping anyone. Sure I assist someone here and there but it's nothing you guys couldn't have accomplished on your own."

"Lia, you are my friend. You are one of the best girl friends I have ever had. Probably the only girl friend I've ever had, there weren't that many girls that ran with us. And you're pretty cool and I don't want you to go. What am I going to do? Stuck with all these guys all the time?"

"You'll have Magnus," I pointed out.

"Ok she so does not count." We both laughed.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"There's nothing I'm going to be able to say that will stop you, is there?" She said sighing.

"Nothing."

"Hey Lia?" Will said coming in my room later that day.

"What's up?" I asked spinning around away from my computer.

"Can we talk?"

"I already know what you're going to say: 'oh please don't go! What about Henry? You might die!' Or something to that effect anyway."

"Actually I was just going to say I'll miss you. It's not going to be the same without you around."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really."

"Wow you're the first person to beg me not to go."

"You've helped me through a lot and I don't know what I would've done without you but I get that you need to go. I don't want to try and force you to stay."

"Thank you. You would've gotten through it you know, by yourself."

"Probably, but it really helped having you with me. You listened and you were always there. You're a great friend." He smiled sadly.

"How can you say that? I put you through the wringer from day one."

"It wasn't so bad."

We were both quiet for a second.

"I'll miss you too."

_**You know what to do: Review, review, REVIEW! **_

_**Next week:**_

"Whoa, someone just turned into Barbie"


	16. 16 Happy Pasta Stealer

**APOV**

It had been two weeks since I had decided to go to Italy and I was going to be leaving tomorrow.

Henry walked in when I was packing early that morning.

"Hey Lia, I got us reservations for tonight at Alfredo's. I know you've been wanting to try it and I thought since it's your last night in Vancouver you might want to go out. We could go somewhere else if you don't want to go there though…I just thought that you might like it…"

"Of course I'd love to go!" I laughed.

"Oh…ok," He said. "You know we've never really been on an actual date."

"I guess we haven't. Going out to catch an abnormal doesn't really count as a date I guess."

"No it doesn't," He said laughing. "Well reservations aren't until 8 so you have plenty of time to pack. I think Kate is going to come up and help."

"More like she'll sit in the window and tell me I'm a terrible packer. Or laugh at me…" I grabbed a pile of shirts and started pulling them off the hangers and folding them.

"That does sound like Kate. Well I'll see you later."

"Bye!" I turned around to kiss him just as Kate walked in.

"Seriously guys?"

"You could knock. You know people do actually do that," I said.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Bye Hank!" She said pushing him towards the door.

"I'm going to Alfredo's tonight," I told her folding another shirt.

"Really? That place is really nice! You should let me curl your hair! What are you going to wear? I'll help you pick out a dress. You have to wear a dress, I know you're a shorts and jeans person but that is not going to fly."

"Whoa, someone just turned into Barbie," I laughed.

"Shut up! Where's your curling iron?"

"In the cabinet next to the sink," I told her and she grabbed it. She plugged it in and then got a bottle of silver nail polish.

"Sit," she instructed.

"Kate, I need to pack!"

"Oh you'll have time! Sit!"

I sat on my bed and she painted my nails, and then started curling my hair. "You should wear this dress." She grabbed one that I had already folded and packed.

"Unpacking my suitcase is not helping anything. And would you please stop moving around with that burning hot curling iron up against my face?"

"Your mouth keeps moving but all I hear is noise," She said tossing the dress at me. I glared. "It's cute! You'll look good."

"I know I will," I said with a laugh.

OoOoO

"Uh hi, we should get going if we're going to make it-" Henry stopped talking when he saw me. I looked at my red dress that Kate had picked. I did look good…

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said.

"You wore a dress."

I laughed, "Well I was thinking I'd wear some jeans. Maybe I should change?" I twirled some hair around my finger teasingly.

"No, no. This is definitely fine."

"You're looking pretty good yourself," I told him.

"This old thing?"

I saw a price tag hanging off the sleeve. "Hmm expensive and brand new. Now I feel underdressed."

"You can stay underdressed. That's perfectly fine with me." He looked at me from head to toe. I laughed.

"You're sweet." I kissed him.

"You have to go," He said sadly.

"Henry, we've gone over this."

"I know."

"I don't have to be at the airport until tomorrow morning, till then I'm all yours." I pulled him in and kissed him again.

"You know what; we could skip dinner and cut straight to…"

"After all the trouble Kate went through fixing me all up? Besides I want to show you off."

"Yeah but…" He started; I shook my head rolling my eyes. "Ok…"

OoOoO

**HPOV**

_*earlier that day*_

"So you're taking Accalia to Alfredo's?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I got reservations under Magnus's name in the back room," I told him happily.

"Special night huh? Since Lia is leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a box. I opened it to show him the ring. He gasped. "Yeah if all goes as planned Accalia is not going to get on that plane." He was staring at me. "What?"

"Whoa."

"I thought you'd be happy for me," I said.

"I am, I guess. Of course, of course I'm happy for you. It's just…"

"It's just?"

"Henry you know how she is. This is her 'chance to find herself' she's really set on this Italy thing."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I mean what if she says no?"

"I know she wants to go to Italy, but one thing she keeps pointing out is how she really doesn't have anything tying her here. No family, no friends that she's know her entire life, no husband. Do you really think she'd say no?"

"I don't know what she'll say. Lia is a little bit unpredictable like that. She really could've been hinting for you to ask her or that could just be what she says. I don't know. I know she loves you though so hopefully it works out for you two."

"We're prefect for each other," I said.

"Why? Because you're both HAPs?" He asked.

"Just forget it, ok?" I said closing the box and sticking it back in my pocket. "I thought maybe you'd be excited for me but…"

"Dude."

"No, no it's fine." I turned away.

"Just be prepared ok? She's unpredictable and you are my friend. I don't want to see her hurt you."

_*present*_

Lia and I were in her car. A '67 Impala that she had gotten from her dad when he died. "I love this car."

"I know that's why I figured I'd let you have it when I leave. It'd be pretty hard for me to cart this thing to Italy so I'll get it when I come home."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yep. Excited are you?" She laughed.

I'd forgotten for a second I wasn't going to let her leave. I put my hand in my pocket and touched the box.

We hadn't been driving long when a car pulled out in front of us and stopped. I looked behind me and saw another car blocking us in. "Lia, were trapped."

"What?" She looked around us. "There are a least ten people out there." She said.

"Can you tell what they're thinking?" I asked.

"No they're cloudy. I can sense them but their minds are murky…Henry watch out!"

My door flew open and I was grabbed from the car and my head hit the pavement knocking me out cold.

OoOoO

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. It was dark and I couldn't see anything and my arms and legs were tied. "Lia?" I asked quietly.

"Henry?" I heard. I crawled towards the sound of her voice; she wasn't that far away we were in a small space. I bumped into her. "Ow."

"Sorry. Any idea where we are?" I asked.

"In the back of an 18-wheeler I think. The people's minds are still cloudy and I can't get any information out of them but it feels like we're moving and I crawled around and it seems like we're in a big truck."

"Ok well that's something at least. Did you try getting to door open?"

"Yeah it's all locked up. They planned for us, I think we're stuck."

"Do you think it's DVM?" I asked.

"Who else could it be? I doubt any black market traders would have the time or skills to come after us."

"You're probably right. I've never heard of a big HAP trading market."

"I bet they followed Mark to the Sanctuary. They've probably been waiting on me to leave so they could get me. They lucked out getting both of us."

"This is really messing up out date," I muttered unhappily.

"We're going to lose our table aren't we?"

"Yup."

"We'll have to go when I come home," She said.

"You're still going to Italy after this?" I asked shocked.

"As long as we get out of here they won't have to know, that I know who kidnapped us. I highly doubt they'll do an evil laugh and spill all there plans for world domination like the bad guys do in the movies."

"But you're still going to Italy."

"If we live," She said grimly. Will was right; Lia is really set on going to Italy. I reached into my pocket to check and make sure the ring hadn't fallen out when I got dragged out of the car.

"I hope the car is alright."

"Oh my god! If they even lay a finger on my car…" She trailed off. I found myself laughing despite the situation. It wasn't as if things like this were something new. Accalia hadn't ever been kidnapped like Ashley and I had but she seemed to be handling it all pretty well. I was just ready to get out of the car and kick some ass.

OoOoO

**APOV**

We had just made a plan on how to escape when they opened the doors to the truck. "What is that smell?" Henry asked.

I sniffed. "I don't know it smells sweet…"

Henry dropped. "Henry are –" I collapsed.

OoOoO

I was really getting tired of getting knocked out…When I came to I was in a interrogation room with my hands and feet tied down so I couldn't get away. "Oh Accalia, I see your awake," A woman said walking in.

"Who are you?"

"Amelia Jacobs, I'm in charge here."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you that," Amelia said.

"Why am I here?"

"My you do have a lot of questions don't you?"

"Why. Am. I. Here?"

"I think you know the answer to that. I'm sure Mark has told you all about it." Amelia gritted her teeth. "He never was cut out for work here. Rebecca on the other hand…She may have screwed up with you but it proved she was willing to do anything."

"Shut up."

"And I'm really glad we got your boyfriend too. Henry right? You'll be much more cooperative with him here."

"Where is he?" I lunged at her but the chair wouldn't let me.

"He's…safe. It's up to you if he stays that way. You'll see him soon."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We need your vampire."

"My vampire? You mean Nicola?" I asked confused.

"Yes."

"You know he's not a vampire anymore, right?"

"He's the closest thing to vampire blood we have."

"Uh huh. Ok. What does that have to do with me?"

"You can contact him," Amelia told me as if I was slow.

"He doesn't have a phone and he isn't at the Sanctuary now."

"With your telepathy!" She practically shouted.

"I've never used it over that large of a distance…"

"Well try. Henry's life might depend on it."

"Ok…"

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on Tesla. _Hello? Nicola? We're in trouble. Henry and I. I need your help. _I wasn't sure how much to say, just in case Amelia had someone listening in. _Think about the City's architecture. _

I opened my eyes slowly. "I think it worked."

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I told him I needed help."

"What else?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No."

"I have my people waiting for the call. What happens to Henry is your choice," She said holding up her phone.

"Fine, I said think about the City's architecture."

"What does that mean?"

"I was going to use my power to show him how this city we were in looked. I thought it might help him find me quicker if he could think of something that would connect us," I said thinking fast.

"Alright." Amelia didn't look entirely convinced but she nodded.

"What exactly are you going to do with him, since he's not a vampire anymore?"

"We have our ways."

**HPOV**

I had been in a room for a few hours. Nothing had happened yet and I wondered what was going on with Accalia. Then there was a loud commotion outside the door and it flew open. Kate ran in and undid the shackles on my arms and legs. "Come on Hank we have to go meet Will outside."

"Where's Accalia?"

"Will went in to find her. I haven't heard from him yet."

"How did you know to come here?"

"Accalia contacted Tesla; he called Magnus and told her. I think he wanted to go get her himself but he couldn't for some reason."

I followed Kate through the hallways of the building and down several flights of stairs before we finally got outside. We a couple of blocks away and I saw the van but no Will or Accalia. "Owwwww!" I heard yelled from around the corner. Will came into view holding up a very unhappy looking Accalia.

"I sprained my fucking ankle," she said when she saw Kate and I.

"Pardon her she's been in quite the mood since she tripped down the stairs. I tried to tell her it isn't that bad since she can still walk on it but…"

"It hurts dammit!"

Kate laughed.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Accalia tried to stomp her foot, forgetting about the injury for a second. "Shit!"

"We should go," Will said. "Before they come looking for us."

"Yeah you're right. Come on Lia," I said getting her from Will and helping her into the van. "When we get back Magnus will look at it."

"It hurts…" She mumbled.

"I can tell." I laughed. She hit me.

**APOV**

Magnus had bandaged up my ankle and promised me it was just a little sprain and that it would be better in a few days. I limped up to my room to start packing. Italy, god that's crazy. I'm going to Italy tomorrow; indefinitely…I'm going to miss everyone here. Kate, Magnus, Biggy, Will, Henry…Henry. I sighed. I don't know what I'll do without him but we'll Skype every night and there's no way I could ever forget him. There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled.

"Packing?" Henry asked walking in.

"Yup, my whole closet. I don't even know if I have enough room for all this stuff…" I paused folding some more clothes. "I'm really excited; I'll be an undercover agent. Who would've ever thought the computer service girl at a law firm would become a secret agent?"

Henry laughed. "You're going to be gone for a long time though."

"It might not be that long. I mean I could be home by next year. That's what indefinitely means."

"Yeah…"

"Gosh I should've packed this morning! But Kate was set on curling my hair. You can't really pack when someone is holding a burring hot metal torture device up against your head…" I grumbled looking at all the things I had to pack still.

"You look beautiful," Henry said.

"Thanks. I really will miss you, more than anything."

"Lia, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, of course."

He pulled something out of his pocket. "I don't want you to go, I don't know what's out there for you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, here."

He handed me a small black box and I opened it. "Accalia will you marry me?" He asked. I stared at the simple ring, speechless. My mouth moved but I literally couldn't speak. At all. "Oh. I understand, Will warned me this would probably happen. That's alright. This was a stupid idea." He turned and walked out. I managed a squeak. I stared at the ring another second before taking off after him.

I caught up with him walking towards Magnus's office which wasn't exactly an easy task since I was still limping. Was he trying to kill me here? "Henry!" I yelled. He turned around. I put the box into his hand.

"Oh yeah…thanks." He started to turn around.

"Wait." I stuck out my left hand.

"What?"

"You're supposed to put it on," I said waving my fingers.

"Huh? Oh!"

"Of course I want to marry you Henry!"

He slipped the ring on to my finger and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Magnus came down the hall.

"I'm getting married!" I squealed.

She smiled brightly. "That's wonderful news! I need your help with something right now actually."

"Right now?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes, it can't wait."

We walked into Magnus's office which smelt amazing. The table was full of delicious looking Italian food.

"I thought you two might want something to eat after that whole ordeal."

"Since when does Alfredo's deliver?" Henry asked.

"They don't," Magnus said.

"I've said it before and I will say it again. You rock," Henry told her.

"I second that," I added.

"I'll drink to that," Magnus said. We toasted our wine. Just as I was about to take a sip Will and Abby walked in.

"Oh my gosh! Put some clothes on!" I said.

"We just came to get some of these," Will said grabbing some of the profiteroles. Abby pointed to the pasta I was currently helping myself too. He reached over and grabbed the bowl.

"Will! No! Put it back! I would chase after you but someone made me fall down the stairs! Ugh." I watched the walk out of the room with my dinner.

"Maybe Will and Abby will be following after you two soon," Magnus mused.

"Do not say that," I said

Magnus laughed. "Why not?"

"She's so happy! And smiley and chipper! And she stole my pasta!"

"Oh yes that is definitely a reason to dislike someone. They're happy pasta stealers," Henry said laughing.

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Just pass me the profiteroles."


	17. 17 When the past come to light

APOV

I was getting ready to go out of town with Henry to track down a guy that Mark said knew some stuff about the underground organization that was trying to take down the Sanctuary. I head Magnus and Tesla were going to a Praxian strong hold they had discovered. They were getting ready to leave when I walked into Magnus's office.

"Nikola!" I said hugging him.

"Accalia, how's my favorite werewolf?" He asked.

"Amazing!" I said showing him my ring.

"Oh engaged, that _is _exciting. To who?"

I remember when he told me that I needed to make my choice before they made it for me.

"Henry," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Ah, so you made up your mind. Congratulations."

"Well I'm getting ready to go to France and you're off to Africa, but when we get back I promised that I would show you Hollow Earth…"

"And I am going to hold you to that," He said.

"Alright Nikola, we should be going. We've got a long trip ahead," Magnus said.

"Right," Tesla agreed. "Enjoy France."

"Enjoy Africa!" I laughed.

OoOoO

The next day when Henry and I landed in France we were ready to go. We had four hours to get in and out of DVM's French headquarters and catch our flight back home. We got our car and drove up to the building. Henry had already made us fake badges so we could get in and we waved them over the scanner at the door.

The door clicked open and we walked inside calmly. I smiled at the receptionist and Henry and I hit the up arrow on the elevators and waited. A man wearing a business suit walked up next to us and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Tard dans la nuit au bueau?" He asked. _Long day at the office?_

"Oui," I said giving a weak smile.

The elevator door opened.

"A quell étage?" Henry asked. _What floor?_

"Onze, s'il vous plait." _11, please. _

When we reached the 11th floor and the man got off the elevator I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. The door closed behind him and Henry scanned his badge to let us onto the 18th floor where the lab we were looking for was.

"That was a little too close for comfort," I mumbled.

OoOoO

Once we finally got into the empty research lab Henry and I hacked into their computer system and tried to find any research pertaining to the werewolf-vampire hybrids they were trying to create.

"You've got thirty minutes," Henry warned me.

"Yeah I know. Wait what's this?" I was in a file on me and there was a link to a French woman named Jeanette Anaise. I opened it. She was a French woman who had aided Allies in WWII when the Nazis were planning to use a weapon of mass destruction that would change the war drastically in their favor.

"Anaise aided a group of people believed to be part of the Five; Helen Magnus, James Watson and Nigel Griffin against the Nazis who were preparing to use a weapon later identified as a Fire Elemental against the Allies," I read.

"That's great but what does that have to do with you?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." I read some more, "According to records Anaise married Griffin, the invisible man."

"That makes her Clara's grandmother," Henry told me. I nodded.

"Anaise and Griffin's grandchildren are Clara Griffin, who also possessed the ability to become invisible, and Accalia Griffin." I paused. Am I Accalia Griffin? "Accalia and Clara's father was a werewolf and Accalia inherited the trait. Accalia was adopted by Zachary and Jessica George. Sleeper agents were placed in their life to observe the girl as she grew up. The Georges died in a car accident in 2000. Accalia's status is unknown."

"You're Clara Griffin's sister."

"Will's dead girlfriend. I had a sister. And now she's dead. My entire family is dead."

"Lia, I'm so sorry."

"I guess I just always secretly hoped that my real parents were out there somewhere and even if I never met them they were alive."

"You're dad might still be out there. We know Clara's mom, um your mom, is dead but your dad might still be out there."

"Maybe."

That's when we heard footsteps in the hall.

"Lia, we got to get out of here!"

"I didn't find what I came here for."

"We don't have time!" Henry pulled me away from the computer and toward the other door.

This door led into a small storage space. "When I was looking in the blueprints there was an emergency escape hatch under here," Henry said.

I heard the door open to the main lab. "We have to hurry."

"It should be over here." He pushed on the wall in the corner until a spot gave away and a door swung open to reveal a staircase. We ran down it and ended up a few floors below near the business offices. The exit was just below us the stairs went no further.

"Let's just walk out there casually like we belong."

We walked into the open office space. A secretary looked at us but didn't say anything. We took the elevator down to the lobby and walked outside.

A few large men walked towards us and I grabbed Henry's arm.

"Run," he whispered.

"I'll meet you at the airport," I promised.

I ran as fast as I could. I ran a few miles before I ran out of breath and had to stop. One of the perks of being a werewolf was great stamina.

I caught a cab in front of a tall hotel and told the driver to take me to the airport.

OoOoO

Later I was sitting with Tesla in Magnus's office, on the comfy couch. "Alright, I haven't really tried broadcasting images on purpose but we'll give it a try."

"I'm ready whenever you are," He told me.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the beautiful buildings of the city, the giant mushrooms the farmer's wife cooked us, the Basilisk that chased us and the collapsing bridge. Every part of my memories; the sights, smells, tastes. Even being killed and revived and the crazy old witch ladies. I heard him gasp and knew it was working.

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

I was trying to go over every detail when I felt something else pushing in. I let my guard down and I was in a room underground there was a lady encased in crystal, and Magnus was breaking her out. I was in a lot of pain, was I dying?

The woman was a vampire! Not just any vampire, the queen of the vampires! Magnus gave me some of the lady's blood to save me because I _was _dying and then I was a vampire. All my senses were sharp and perfect, it was amazing!

Then the queen pushed me into a pit and I was trying to get out. I finally found Magnus and there were so many other vampires that were being woke up. I was fighting the queen but she was stronger and faster, I was thrown on the ground. This is it; I really am going to die this time. Then Magnus was convincing the queen to go to Hollow Earth instead of the surface. And I was outside there was an explosion and then I opened my eyes.

"Wow," was all I could say. I had never received someone else's projections before. It was really like I was the person. "Is that really what it's like to be a vampire?"

"Yes."

"It's amazing."

"Now you know why I love it so much," He said.

"Change me."

He laughed. "Maybe later."

"Why not now?" I asked.

"You're still a child. There is so much you still need to learn."

"Yeah but I could learn more if I could live as long as you have."

"And we have no idea what the effects would be."

"But DVM wouldn't try it unless they thought it would be successful. They don't like to fail," I pointed out.

"Not failing is not the same as succeeding."

"But-" I started.

"Maybe," he said with finality.

"Fine."

_**Hey! It's been a little while since I updated so here it is. I'm not so good with action sequences so it took me a while to write this and I ended up changing the action scenes into more tameness...**_

_**REVIEW! Please? Thanks. **_


	18. 18 Trapped

A week later Magnus, Kate, Will, Declan and I were driving down a gravel road on our way to Carentan, France, the place where Jeanette Anaise, my biological grandmother, was from. Biggy and Henry were holding down fort back at the Sanctuary.

I had dozed off against the car door but it was hard to stay asleep when the road was this bumpy and now I could hear people yelling outside the car. I opened my eyes slowly and looked out the window. We had just pulled up outside an army base looking area and there were several men pointing guns at us, I squeaked and jumped up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well we knocked out a few guards and ran over their no entry signs," Will said.

"So pretty much a typical day?"

"Pretty much."

We hopped out of the car and started to follow Magnus into the main tent but we were stopped. "So annoying," I sighed.

Kate laughed. "Yeah we're just the little flunkies, we don't get included in the important meetings."

Magnus stormed out looking annoyed.

"Load up," she said motioning to the car. "Whoever than man is he's clearly ex-military."

"He's not French army," Declan pointed out.

"Generic uniforms, no marking on the vehicles," Kate said.

"Some sort of private international security force," Will said.

"Sketchy," I mumbled.

"Something very big and very bad is going on inside that town," Kate said.

Magnus looked out the window at a field. "Pull over," she told Declan.

We walked throw the grass to an old barn, Magnus pulled the door open and we went inside. There was a trapdoor on the ground.

"If memory serves this will get us past the base camp," Magnus said. "Kate, Declan, you two stay here. Accalia and Will, come with me."

"Oh come on!" Kate said.

"Don't even think about following," Magnus told them.

Will pulled open the door and the three of us descended down into the tunnel. We crawled to the other end and came out in a forest. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"I don't hear anything," Will said.

"That's just it, I don't hear a thing."

"The towns that way, just beyond those trees," Magnus said, motioning.

We took a few steps forward before everything started going fuzzy.

OoOoO

When I came too I was laying in what looked like the exact same forest I had just been walking in.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Do you hear the birds?" Magnus asked.

I nodded. I heard voices coming down the road. Two people appeared and looked very surprised to see us.

"Are you from Carentan?" Will asked.

"Oui," The man said.

"Come with us," the woman said.

We followed them down the street and into town. Everyone stared at us as we passed them.

The woman led us to a man who was bent over a pot. He turned around and his eyes grew wide. "Helen, Will, Accalia?"

"Ravi?" Magnus said surprised.

"How did this…?" I started to ask, shaking my head in confusion.

"Even though it's only been six days for you, I'm 74 years old," Ravi said.

"I'm sorry but…You arrived in Carentan six days ago…"

"In your time."

"But forty years have passed here?" Will asked.

"An intense time dilatation field and you can't leave?" Magnus asked.

"Anyone who tries is killed instantly," Ravi said.

"So…We're trapped? In a invisible time bubble? In France?" I asked. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"It does explain a lot," Magnus said.

"Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet," Ravi said. He led us down the street. "Anna!" He called. A lady looked up from her gardening.

"New comers!"

"This is my wife, Anna."

OoOoO

A few hours later after walking around the town Ravi showed us to an old Nazi bunker. I collapsed into a chair and lay my head back against the wall. I twirled my engagement ring which I wore on a chain around my neck, I was afraid I'd lose it on a mission.

I listened as Ravi told Magnus and Will about the scientists and military that had come into the time field and that this was all the stuff that was left behind that they had brought with them. I wanted to start work immediately to get us out of this place, but without Henry I couldn't decide on one specific idea to start with that might work. My head was a jumble and I just wanted to go home.

A girl came in smiling. "This is Josie," Ravi said. "She's the granddaughter of one of the first French scientists to enter Carentan. She's an excellent assistant. We should be going; Anna hates it when I'm late. It's so easy to lose track of time with three years of daylight."

"Three years of daylight?" I asked standing up.

"So one day of our time is equal to six years of yours? Three years of day followed by three years of night," Will said.

Magnus, Ravi and Josie walked ahead discussing the time differences. I grabbed Will's arm.

"I don't want to spend three years in the dark," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here," he assured me.

"But what if we don't?" I asked, pulling on the chain around my neck.

"We will."

OoOoO

**Day Two**

Will knocked on the door to my room.

"I'm going with Josie to take readings of the dome; do you want to come with us?" He asked.

I groaned. I didn't even want to move.

"I take that as a no. I'll come back and wake you up later."

I rolled over and remembered a few nights ago when I had just gotten home from the DVM with Henry.

_I was lying in my bed at the Sanctuary curled up next to Henry. I rolled over to face him. He was looking at me. _

"_What?" I asked._

"_You're beautiful," he said smiling. _

"_No, my hair looks like small animals are living in it and I'm still wearing the clothes and makeup I've been wearing since we got on the plane to go to France three days ago. I'm sure that I couldn't look worse." _

"_You've beautiful to me." _

"_Oh stop being so sweet." I gave him a playful shove. _

I began to drift off and my memory blended into my dreams.

"_What would you do it something bad happened to me and I never came home?" I asked._

"_I'd spend every moment trying to find you," he said. _

"_If only it were that easy…" _

"_If only what was easy?" _

"_What if I could never come home, ever?"_

"_Why would you ask something like that? I'll always protect you."_

"_You misunderstand. What if I didn't die, what if I just couldn't come home?"_

_There was a pause as he thought. _

"_I love you Henry," I said._

I woke up and looked around my room. I wanted to go back to sleep so I never had to leave Henry, I wanted to go home.

OoOoO

**Day Fifteen**

I was in the lab with Will, Magnus, Josie and Ravi. Magnus was putting together a radio that would be able to transmit a message to the outside world.

"Do you think it will work?" Josie asked me.

"I don't know but with Helen Magnus anything is possible."

"Even so do you think the people on the outside will be able to help us?"

"That I don't know. I really hope so." I pulled on my ring again.

"You have someone waiting for you out there, don't you?" she asked.

"His name is Henry, we're engaged." I showed her my ring.

"I hope you get to go home to him," she said smiling sadly.

OoOoO

**Day Thirty Three**

It had been eighteen days and we still didn't know if anyone on the outside got our signal. Ravi wanted the solar panel we were using to be rewired back to the power storage. I had been helping Magnus in the lab almost obsessively. If I didn't work I was afraid I would break down.

"You know it's been almost three weeks since we sent out our SOS," Will said.

"I know," I said, barely looking up.

"The outside hasn't responded by now-"

"I know!" I snapped.

"Can I help with anything?" He asked.

"You could build me a computer, or a calculator. My hands hurt; I don't even have a pen or proper paper! But you can't help because you aren't Henry! He's out there and he doesn't even know I'm missing! You can't do anything!"

There was silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's ok," he said. "Come here."

He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. "I'm just under too much stress! The world is going to be covered in this stupid time bubble in 120 years. That's three weeks out there! You and I don't have 120 years to work on this; we don't have that long in here. We'll be old in a few days in our time."

"You'll figure something out, you always do."

"Not this time."

OoOoO

**Day Sixty Seven**

Will, Ravi, Magnus, Josie and I just finished building a giant Ci symbol out of rocks so that the people in the outside world would know we needed that element to make our time node work. Or something like that…Hopefully they'll just get us the stuff we need.

I was sitting on the opposite side of a bench from Will in silence. I twisted the chain around my finger out of habit.

"What if we never get out?" He asked.

"Then we live in Carentan for the rest of our lives. At least it'll feel like we're living to old age," I said.

"I mean, do you think that you will ever forget about Henry?"

"Forget about him, no. But 40 years is a long time, I don't know if I'll get over him in that time or not."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Ravi. "It gets easier you know," he said.

"I don't know if I want it to," I said.

"When did you move on?" Will asked.

"It happened gradually, a day at a time. Next thing I knew one day had turned into decades," Ravi said.

"Don't you miss the real world?" I asked.

"Of course I do but now I have a family here, a life. The two of you could have that too."

OoOoO

**Day One Hundred and Fifty Two**

It was my birthday. I almost forgot but when I was in the lab with Will he gave me my present.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"I can't believe you remembered. The time is so messed up here, I almost forgot," I said.

"We've gone out and done something for your birthday for the last two years. I'm not going to forget just because in real time it's only been a few hours."

"Can I open it?" I asked.

"Yeah! Don't get too excited, it's not as cool as last year's Coldplay tickets."

I unwrapped it, inside was a small necklace. It was gorgeous. "I love it."

I held up my hair and he slipped the necklace around my neck and clipped it in the back. He leaned towards me and pressed his lips against mine. I stepped back.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's alright. I just can't do this right now. I haven't given up hope yet. For Henry I've only been gone for a few hours."

"But to us it's been five months," Will said.

"I know. That's why it's so hard to stay strong, but until I stop fighting to get our old lives back I can't just pretend that they didn't exist. I'm sorry."

"Is everything alright?" Magnus asked walking in.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I said. "Hey, I'm starving. I'll bring back some lunch."

I walked towards the door. Stopping to hear Magnus and Will's conversation.

"There's no guarantee that anyone will actually see our signal and even if they do that could take years. You're immortal. Lia and I aren't. Has it ever occurred to you that we won't solve this problem in my life time?"

He was right, I could die before we ever fixed the shield and were able to go back home. I might never see Henry again, even if I continued working like I have been the past few months. I reached up to grab the chain around my neck, my fingers found the necklace Will has just given me. I wondered if that was a sign.

OoOoO

**Day Two Hundred and Twenty Five **

Besides the serellium the time node was finished. Magnus decided we should test it out anyway. Will, Magnus and I walked out to the epicenter of the original disturbance and set the node up there. Leaves flew around us and I could barely move.

"Turn it off!" Will yelled.

Magnus flipped the switch and everything stopped.

"Come on, there's nothing else we can do," Magnus said. We walked back into town. There was mayhem everywhere.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Ravi walked towards us. "Your experiment caused people to just vanish. They were there and then gone just like that."

"My god Magnus, what have we done?" Will asked.

"So it failed," I said.

"What if it didn't? What if for a second we lowered the force field? Anything created after the time bubble doesn't exist in real world time."

OoOoO

**Day Two Hundred and Sixty One**

A truck came flying through the shield with a missile inside. Magnus was convinced she'd be able to use parts of it to help our time node.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Put that cylinder around the node," Magnus told me while she worked on something else.

I grabbed the metal cylinder and placed it over the node. "Do you think this will work?" I asked.

"It has to," she said.

OoOoO

**Day Two Hundred and Sixty Three**

It was time to use the node. There was a crowd of angry people surrounding the building. Ravi came downstairs and told us to sneak out the back.

The three of us ran to the epicenter while Ravi tried to buy us some time. We set up the node and were getting ready to hit the button when Ravi came running towards followed by Josie and several other angry people. Josie raised a gun and pointed it at Will.

"Who are you to say who lives or who dies?" She asked.

Magnus pressed the button.

Josie shot the gun.

"Will!" I screamed.

Ravi jumped in front of Will taking a bullet in his back, they both collapsed to the ground.

OoOoO

I woke up in a French hospital room with Magnus and Will. Both of them were sitting up talking. I heard Will say that Ravi hadn't made it.

"We need to get to work; something or someone was behind what happened in Carentan," Magnus said.

I reached towards my neck but all that was there was my sliver engagement ring.

"It's gone, it disappeared after time node went off," Will said.

"Oh."

The only evidence of what happened in Carentan had been erased completely. Maybe that was for the best.


	19. 19 If Reality Was Real

APOV

"Accalia!" Someone said loudly. I groaned from bed. "A-call-e-uh," The person said drawing out every syllable.

"What?" I moaned into my pillow.

"Wake up!"

"Rebecca?" I asked shocked sitting up surprisingly quickly for someone who had just been totally out of it.

"Who else would it be, silly? You have some other roommate living under your bed I don't know about?" She asked laughing.

"No…I just…wow I had a weird dream last night…"

"What about?" She asked.

"I don't know…I don't remember…"

"Oh well, come on! Get your little self out of bed and dressed and all made up so we can go meet the girls for brunch at Maurine's!"

"Brunch at Maurine's?"

"Yes. Your favorite breakfast place that you need reservations like two years in advance practically to get a seat at? Wow Lia, did you hit your head or something?"

"Umm I don't know…"

"Well what are you still doing in bed? Get up, get up! If we're late we'll lose our table!" Becca said pulling me out of my bed and pushed me towards my closet. She handed me a cute dress and a cardigan. I changed as she found me shoes and then she sat me in front of my vanity and ordered me to do something to my face, because my "Eyes look like big puff puddles!"

"I hate you," I informed her.

"I know. At least you look amazing while doing it though. Thanks to me I might add."

OoOoO

Less than an hour later we were standing outside Maurine's. Two girls in similarly flowered dresses waved from a table near the window.

"Amy, Mia!" Rachel said.

"Hey girls!" Mia said.

"It's been weeks since we got together for breakfast!" Amy said exasperated.

"I know, I know I've been so busy with work," I told them.

"By work she means spending time with Mark," Rebecca said pretending to whisper.

"Becca! I don't spend _that _much time with him!" I said defensively.

"Yes you do," Mia said.

"Excuse me; do you girls know what you want for breakfast yet?" A waiter said walking over.

"Of course we do!" Amy said. "Unless you three forgot our usual order?" She asked looking over to the rest of us. When none of us jumped to order she sighed. "We'll have a pastry basket for the table, we'll split the brioche French toast and the eggs bella donna, three glasses of orange juice, one glass of great fruit juice and four Ramos Fizzes."

"Wow Ames you said that practically all in one breath," I said, laughing.

The waiter repeated back the order.

"Perfect," Rebecca said smiling. Once he was out of sight she turned back to face us. "He was so cute!"

"He's ok," Amy said.

"No, she's right, he's majorly hot," Mia said.

"I didn't even get a good look at him," I said.

He came back with our drinks and our pastry basket. I looked up at him. He met my gaze and smiled, I smiled back. He looked so familiar. He walked back towards the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked.

"He's cute," I said.

"That's it, just cute?" She shook her head. "His name is Will, I saw his nametag."

Why did that name sound so familiar?

_"Wanna talk?" I asked._

_"Not really." He said._

_"That's ok. Come on sit down." I pulled him onto the couch. I hugged him "You'll get over it. Things will go back to normal."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"No I don't but I said you were going to live and I was right wasn't I?"_

_"I guess."_

_"Look it may not be this month or even this year. But I'll be there for you ok?"_

_XxXxX_

"_Isn't this the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" I said to myself as I touched the little buildings around me._

"_No you are," he said._

_XxXxX_

"_Don't get me wrong I love it here. I love the work we do and I love the people here. I love-"_

_He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. "You. I love you." _

"Accalia, are you ok?" Rebecca asked making me jump.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You just zoned out on us there for a second," Amy said.

"I was just thinking about the dream I had last night…"

"Well alrighty then..." Mia said. She handed me her drink. "You look like you need this more than me."

OoOoO

"Are we going shopping today?" Becca asked.

"Becca we went last week!" I exclaimed.

"So? You can never have enough clothes!"

"Um I guess, where do you want to go?"

"Well there's a new boutique open on Main so let's go there." She grabbed her purse and jumped up.

"Ok as long as you go to the theatre to see a show with me tonight," I said.

"Theatre? Fine…" She sighed defeated.

"Is it just me or are you getting major déjà vu?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"We have this conversation every other week. I'm sure that's all it is. Now come on!"

OoOoO

What started as one boutique turned into four hours of straight shopping and me spending way too much money.

"Becs I'm going outside, the smell of perfume is starting to get to my head."

"Whatever," she said barely looking away from the rack of dresses. I walked outside and sat down on a bench sitting across the street near a small park. There were some guys playing football and little ways away a group of children tried to climb up the slide of the playground.

I looked down the street and saw a girl walking my way. At first I didn't recognize her but as she got closer I could tell I knew her. At least I felt like I knew her. "Kate?" I asked, not sure where I'd gotten the name from. She stopped walking.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No, I guess not," I said shaking my head.

"Ok then…" She walked off, giving me a weird look.

_"You're going to have to leave your room sometime. You are turning into a hermit."_

_"I'm sorry but my love life has problems. I am entitled to a sappy movie and a carton of ice cream."_

_"You have been in here for a week. Get out there! Flirt with someone that doesn't moonlight as a big hairy." Kate said. "And in the meanwhile get you pathetic ass downstairs."_

_XxXxX_

_"Who is that?" She said. I pushed her out of the room._

_"Mark, he's an old friend. He used to work for the same people Becca works for. He is trying to get out, and he's in there telling Magnus everything he knows."_

_"Well he's cute…" Kate said, I laughed. "What? He is."_

_"I'm not denying it." I said putting my hands up in surrender._

_"Does he have a girlfriend?"_

_"I don't know I haven't seen him in a year!"_

_"You should find out for me," She told me._

_"Why?"_

_"Because he's cute! We've gone over this," She said rolling her eyes._

_XxXxX_

'_"I'm going to Alfredo's tonight," I said_

_"Really? That place is really nice! You should let me curl your hair! What are you going to wear? I'll help you pick out a dress. You have to wear a dress, I know you're a shorts and jeans person but that is not going to fly."_

_"Whoa, someone just turned into Barbie," I laughed._

_"Shut up! Where's your curling iron?"_

_"In the cabinet next to the sink," I told her and she grabbed it. She plugged it in and then got a bottle of silver nail polish._

_"Sit," she instructed._

Why was I having a dream about my real-life friends and all these people I've never met? And what the heck is a "big hairy"?

I sighed and walked down the street to my car and lay back in the seat. I obviously just needed to get some rest. I dozed off fairly quickly but I woken up when I heard Rebecca's ringtone on my phone. I looked up to see her running out of the store and start across the street. She waved. Something looked off about her like she was transparent. Was I still dreaming?

"_Rebecca, there's something I need to tell you." I said._

_"I know." She said._

_"What?"_

_"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Your 'job' is super top secret and live in; I asked around and heard some rumors about what goes on there. When I looked up this place I saw a few myths surrounding the town, when I heard you say something about people like us I pretty much had it figured out. You're a werewolf right?"_

_XxXxX_

_"What do you think I did?" Rebecca said seeming sort of amused._

_"I think you're working for someone like the Cabal."_

_Rebecca laughed. "No, no nothing like the Cabal. We are bigger than them. Even more…creative in our experiments."_

_"Creative as in becoming friends with your 'experiment' before you try to kill them?" I asked._

"Lia! Hello?" I heard Rebecca yelling.

"Oh sorry. I zoned out for a second," I said.

"I noticed."

"I need to go get some air. I'll drop you off at home."

"Um ok."

The ride home was silent. I didn't even know what was real now. When I had looked at Rebecca a second ago I could see right through her. What if I was still dreaming? Maybe this whole thing was a dream. A dream within a dream? I'd never heard of that before.

Rebecca got out at the apartment and I drove out to my favorite spot. No one was usually here but today there was a woman standing on the edge of the cliff. "Hello?" I said hesitantly. She turned but it was too dark for me to see her.

"Hello."

"Do I know you?" I asked.

She laughed quietly. "I don't know, I know a lot of people."

I walked closer towards her and I recognized her from my dream but I didn't have any flash to remind me of who exactly she was.

"I'm Helen Magnus," she introduced herself.

"Accalia George."

"You look troubled," she said.

"I had a really realistic dream and I'm having a hard time telling what's real from what's not."

"That's never good."

"Tell me about it," I said, sighing.

"Have you thought that maybe you're dreaming now and that your "dream" is real?" She asked.

"Yeah but the things that happened in my dream are impossible!"

"Nothing is ever impossible, even if it seems that way at first. You should know that better than anyone."

"But I don't!"

"I think it's time for me to go, "she said. She started walking towards the dark.

"Wait!" I called.

She stopped and turned to face me. "Just remember if you ever want to truly wake up, come back here."

"What does that mean?" I yelled but she was gone. I sat down on the hood of my car and stared off into the sky.

"I just want to know what's happening to me!"

OoOoO

I stayed on the cliff until sunrise and then I drove down to my favorite diner to get something for breakfast. I liked it better than Maureen's but I'd never tell Becca that. The dinner was crowed like usual and there was a guy with his back to me in my usual booth. I walked towards him and sat down in front of him.

"This is my table," I told him.

He laughed. "Is your name on it?" He asked.

"No but I come here almost every day, everyone know that."

I looked up at him for the first time and gasped.

"But you're new here," I said trying to continue. I don't want to remember, I told myself. Can't I just have a normal conversation with this guy like two normal people?

"Yes I am, I'm Henry."

_"St-stay away from me." I said it._

_"I won't hurt you." He said knelling in front of me._

_"But I might hurt you."_

_XxXxX_

_"What do you think she means "this is right"?" He asked. _

_"Well, I'm not sure but I think she means this." I leaned in and kissed him. _

_XxXxX_

_"Accalia will you marry me?" He asked. I stared at the simple ring, speechless. "Oh. I understand, Will warned me this would probably happen. That's alright. This was a stupid idea." He turned and walked out. I managed a squeak. I stared at the ring another second before taking off after him._

_"Henry!" I yelled. He turned around. I put the box into his hand._

_"Oh yeah…thanks." He started to turn around._

_"Wait." I stuck out my left hand._

_"What?"_

_"You're supposed to put it on," I said waving my fingers._

_"Huh? Oh!" _

_"Of course I want to marry you Henry!"_

"Hey are you ok?" Henry asked bringing me back to the diner.

"I have to go!" I jumped up and ran out to my car. I drove up to the cliff and parked. I opened the door and looked around.

"Helen?" I called. There wasn't an answer. "I could really use your help, I don't know what you want me to do!"

I sighed and sat on the hood of my car.

"You said come back here when I was ready to wake up, well I'm ready!"

I got up and started pacing. I walked over to the edge and looked down. I stepped back but I was leaning to far over the edge and my foot slipped sending me flying over the edge. I screamed.

OoOoO

When I sat up I was drenched. What the crap? I looked around me, I was in a lab of some kind. Will and Magnus had just sat up too.

"Accalia?" Magnus said confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here," Will said.

We all got out of the tanks that we were laying in.

Two men ran down the stairs, one was wearing a lab coat and the other guy was just dressed normally.

"What's with the tanks, and how long have we been here?" Will asked.

The normally dressed guy, Magnus said his name was Virgil, answered. "Three days big shot!"

"What?" Magnus asked.

"You think this is fun for us?"

"Who brought us here?" Magnus asked.

"We did," Henry said coming down the stairs with Kate.

"Henry!" I exclaimed. He came towards me and I started to hug him. "I'd hug you but I'm soaked."

"Come here," he said, grabbing me. I hugged him.

"We brought you here to save your life," Kate said.

"It's good to see you all up and around, and from the looks of things sane?" Henry asked the guy in the lab coat.

"Yes," the guy said.

Someone brought us towels and we walked up to the office. I listened as they talked about how we got to this top secret underground research facility.

"So, we paid to be held prisoner?" Will asked.

"Prisoner? You needed treatment!" Henry said. "You guys don't remember anything from before?"

"We got a call from those Lotus guys," Kate said.

"The ones we met outside of Carentan?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, there was something big coming up out of the ground down in Mexico and you thought it was an off season migration of rock lizards. But then you got hit by this…" Henry clicked a button and a panel slid open revealing this giant worm looking thing.

"We don't know what it is but apparently it puts its victims in a crazy dream world while it eats them."

"So you did all this," Magnus motioned around the building. "To save our lives?"

"We put you in tanks filled with nuerogel which was your life line to the real world," Virgil said.

"So every time we woke up it was like a patient waking up in the middle of surgery," Magnus said.

"I guess you guys really don't like living in bliss," Henry said.

"But I never woke up," I said.

"We noticed that, maybe you like your dream world?" Kate asked.

"Not so much, I thought I was going insane. I kept having these flashes of my memories and I thought I was dreaming but then I run into one of you and I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore. Also I fell off a cliff."

"So did we!" Will said. "That's how we woke up."

"Yeah me too."

"How did we never hear about a creature like this?" Magnus asked. "The only explanation is that it came from Hollow Earth."

"We're getting calls from all the global sanctuaries, we're on a global alert."


End file.
